Will the real Rachel Berry please stand up ?
by Heuristic
Summary: Quinn encounters Rachel outside of school and has to re-evaluate her judgements and her feelings.   First fiction attempt but was fed up with Rachel being portrayed as friendless in season 1
1. Chapter 1

Quinn hadn't realised how talented an actress Rachel Berry was until that fateful Saturday. It was her mother's fault that she was even present at the popular eatery on the far side of town. Her mother had decided this would be the venue for their weekly together time. Their mother-daughter bonding was seriously encroaching on her social life but she had resigned herself to giving her mother the chance to ease her guilt - but really, how many meals and spa days could atone for kicking her out of the house when she was pregnant? So this weekend's quality time had Quinn seated at a supposedly hip place to eat trying to read between the lines of a rather dramatic menu (drizzled, marinated, succulent - oh please). Her mother had just popped out to, well whatever it was she had to do - restock her gin supplies probably - leaving Quinn to people watch as she mused over what dish to order.

There was a group of teenagers a few tables over who were creating a noise disproportionate to their numbers and she found her attention drawn to them. The vague familiarity of a more petite member of the group nagged at her subconscious but to be fair the lack of argyle and short skirt did rather mislead her. Also who knew that Berry actually even had friends? As her brain slowly struggled to interpret the images her eyes were transmitting, her ears confirmed the identity of the teenager in front of her - there was no mistaking that voice even if it was toned down. As Quinn focussed her attention on the conversation of the teenage group she suddenly realised that Rachel was re-enacting the last glee rehearsal and more than that, she was doing uncannily accurate impersonations of the people concerned.

Rachel not only seemed to take on the body language of the target of her impression but she also sang a few lines of song in their style. She shook her head slowly from side to side as she replicated the Santana look and sound, hands-on her hips and a don't-mess-with-me scowl on her face. For Mercedes she stood legs astride threw her head back squeezed her eyes shut before soulfully singing ending on a high note that she revisited in the Mercedes style. Rachel's Kurt impersonation, complimented with hat and scarf props, was uncannily accurate and almost caused Quinn to laugh. She was stopped by the sudden realisation that the cold faced, curt and sarcastic character that Rachel was currently portraying was her - although the ponytail should have been a clue. Rachel then moved on to sing in a slightly nasally husky manner, Quinn was torn between outrage and disbelief -surely she sounded nothing like that?

Rachel's audience was loudly appreciative

"God that Quinn is such a bitch" commented one of the girls "Surely you're exaggerating for comic effect?"

"No need to" laughed Rachel, "Quinn hardly has complex motivations. She just wants everyone to feel as bad as she does. I sometimes feel sorry for, in between the slushies and insults she directs my way. Repression, depression and pill or alcohol dependency for her to look forward to"

Quinn could feel her cheeks burning with a mix of embarrassment and rage. Should she make herself scare or her presence known?

"Ah Quinn" her Mothers voice cut across her thoughts," have you decided what you're having ?"

Judy slid into her seat wincing slightly at the sound of bottles chiming against each other as she put her bag down. She followed Quinn's gaze

"Isn't that one of your glee friends?" she asked to distract Quinn from her new purchases

"No, just someone who's a bit of a doppelganger" muttered Quinn attempting to school her features to a blank expressionless mask. She was trying to process the unlikely series of events she'd witnessed. Manhands hanging out with a group of teenagers her own age and even more surprising the impersonations - and pity for her from Berry?

The waitress arrived to take their order and Quinn then tried to divide her attention between her mother's rather inane chatter and the conversation of the Berry crowd. She had scanned the group of males and females that Treasure Trail was hanging out with but none were from McKinley High. Their conversation faded in and out of her earshot but it obviously included many in jokes and gentle teasing - they knew each other well and after they talked about getting back for their afternoon sessions Quinn realised they were probably doing dance or singing classes together.

"Are we still on for the movie marathon at yours tonight Ali?" Rachel directed her comment towards the auburn haired female of the group.

"uh huh but my house, my choice and unless you're very nice to me and I mean, very, I'll be digging out The Lord of the Rings box set just so we can finally determine whether you have dwarf or hobbit genes."

Ali's words were softened with a smile and a nudge of Rachel's arm

"Very nice eh? I'll be on my best behaviour," Rachel leaned in and dropped her voice as she husked,"Or would a tight top with a sufficiency of cleavage be nice enough?"

Colour crept up Ali's cheeks whilst Quinn struggled to hold in a shocked gasp - what on earth did that mean? Quinn struggled to clear images of tight tops and cleavage from her mind. Did that mean that Berry was ..

"You're such a tease " Ali replied " but I like it."

"Ladies time for us to head back before Jeffers feels obliged to give us a motivational talk on how tardiness cost her a chance at fame" intoned the dark haired tall thin boy in the party, the collective smiles and groans in response suggested the motivational talk was a familiar but unpopular one.

Quinn deliberately knocked her fork on the floor and quickly dived down under the table - she needed time to process and consider how she was going to use what she had just learnt. No need to let smurfette know she was on to her. She watched as the group headed to the door and narrowed her eyes as Ali wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders pulling her in close whilst whispering something in her ear. Rachel threw her head back and laughed her eyes twinkling, the room seemed to fade away as Quinn suddenly felt like she was seeing a whole new relaxed Rachel and her heart clenched. Whoa, what was that all about?

".. and so Sally suggested that as I had the most experience and exquisite taste that I should be in charge of the flowers." Her mother's voice came back into focus. She nodded an affirmative at her mother as she replayed Rachel's exit in her head only this time with a zoomed in focus on how good that rear had looked in tight jeans.

Oh for goodness sake she needed their food to arrive to stop her mind wandering. Rachel's words replayed in her head " repression depression, pill or alcohol dependency to look forward to" how outrageous as if..- the clink of glass as her mother knocked one of the shopping bags interrupted her thoughts. There was no way she was going to turn into her mother, she glanced at her mother, she was immaculately made up and discussing her bid for power amongst the church women. They were nothing alike. Her mum was all about appearances and being top dog amongst her peers whereas she had more to her -she was loyal to her friends (well mostly the Santana boob job disclosure was a necessary evil) and..

Her thoughts trailed off she refocused on the repression comment - she wasn't repressed. She had a tight control on her emotions but that was about effectiveness and being able to stand her ground and anyway who was Berry to judge her from her place at the bottom of the social pyramid? Miss quivering-lip doe-eyed diva with emotions constantly on display. The slushies were to give them a break from all that neediness, never mind the eyestrain her clothing caused. Quinn's mind leapt to cleavage and tight jeans. God she was slowly going mad, perhaps full attention on her mothers wittering would help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who left reviews - they encouraged me to get a move on and I took comments on board hence the use of a beta**

**Big thanks then to my beta from the rachel_quinn lj community - yumeillustrated.**

Quinn thumped the pillow with feeling, partly in an attempt to vent some of her frustration and partly to create a pillow she might be able to sleep on. This was the second night in a row she had been kept awake with snippets of the conversation and images from 'The Berry Incident' (as she now called it) replaying through her head. Repression? Depression? She might not be the biggest ray of sunshine but she was certainly not depressed and what did she have to repress? Quinn's usual coping strategy of imagining a well-timed slushy delivered into the face of whoever was annoying her was backfiring. Close-up images of cherry slushy sliding down a tanned cleavage weren't having the desired effect and she didn't want to linger too long on what effect it was having. A new strategy was needed so she started to think about the dubious outfits the singing gnome had worn to school. The pantsuit had her snorting but as her memory recalled various skirt-and-jumper combinations a tiny part of her wondered how she had managed to retain so many mental images of Berry.

The singing gnome nickname led her into a musical interlude where she amazed herself with the number of song renditions she could recall the short-statured girl making. In her mind's eye each song was accompanied by a close up of Berry's facial expressions and boy did she have a big mouth. Imagine that mouth…she reined in her thoughts; this wasn't helping. She could hear her mother stumbling down the corridor outside towards the master suite. Sounded like 'mothers' ruin' was living up to its name. Should she be trying to persuade her mum to lessen her alcoholic intake? Was she her mother's keeper? At least little Miss Singing Gnome didn't need to worry about drinking mothers, bet her fathers didn't overindulge – god did everything have to come back to Berry?

Quinn threw her covers off – perhaps some hot chocolate and a warm bath would aid her relaxation process. She crept downstairs while laughing quietly at her silliness; honestly, a herd of elephants skateboarding through the hallway wouldn't wake her mother now.

As Quinn dressed for school the next morning she gazed at herself in the mirror. A slight red tinge round the eyes was the only evidence of her recent insomnia. She adjusted her ponytail, squared her shoulders and mentally ran through her plans to totally ignore the annoying gnat that was Rachel Berry. She would be one hundred per cent focused on her studies and a long run after Cheerios' practice would ensure that she was physically exhausted enough to fall asleep later that evening.

With a deep breath she jogged down the stairs to say her goodbyes to her pill-popping, pint-of-water-quaffing mother and headed to her car. See, it was that easy, no Berry-related thoughts for nearly 10 minutes. She noisily pulled out of the driveway and headed to school. Ignore the singing gnome – how hard could it be?

"Quinn?" a familiar voice called her as she stood at her locker trying to remember what she needed for the morning. Honestly, this is how hard it could be. She turned to face the girl who was currently causing her to lose sleep. With a deep breath and her fiercest expression plastered to her face (she hoped), she snapped, " RuPaul. There'd better be a good reason why you're wasting my time."

An unfazed Rachel smiled brilliantly at her and Quinn stared intently back to ensure her eyes didn't stray (to judge the validity of her slushy vision). Though it was hard to tell with that unicorn (unicorn?) sweater on.

"Mr Schuester has called a lunchtime meeting of the Glee club and as Captain I wanted to ensure an exemplary turn out of the club to facilitate..."

"Fine, I don't need the details" she interrupted, "I'll let Santana and Brittany know to spare them the soliloquy."

"Hardly a soliloquy, Quinn. I think you'll find-"

"Berry, as far as I'm concerned you were talking to yourself." She retorted and turned on her heel, slamming her locker shut and then walking away. She mentally slapped herself – what was she doing giving Berry material for her impersonations?

Quinn realised her plan to ignore the singing gnome suffered from one major flaw – she noticed whenever the smurfette was about and she was about an awful lot. Considering how many classes they didn't share how come Berry was always in the same part of corridor (well, okay their lockers were close together) or the ladies' room when she dropped in? Three lessons and five Berry sightings had made her abandon her plan. She hadn't decided on an alternative – she didn't interact much with the midget anyway. Oh and wasn't the point to stop thinking about Berry? All she had ended up doing now was thinking more about Berry generally rather than focussing on the Berry from the café. (The tune to Jenny from the Block drifted briefly across her consciousness although caff rather than café was needed to fit Berry from the caff to the tune.) Sleep deprivation was impeding her ability to think rationally, never mind making her recall excruciatingly bad pop tunes – which reminded her: Mr. Schue's abrupt Glee meeting. It was time to head off.

Moving to a back seat for the meeting, Quinn folded her arms across her chest and scowled. Berry entered the room next, taking the front seat and smoothing down her oh-so-short skirt – Quinn stared at the door to avoid looking at the dwarf's disproportionately long and shapely legs. She willed for the rest of the club to arrive quickly and her prayers were slowly met. She greeted Santana with a grunt and smiled briefly at Britney. She tuned out Mr Schue's ramblings and didn't bother to look at what allegedly inspirational word he had scrawled across the whiteboard. She vaguely took in the excited hand in the air and verbosity of Berry's input as she pondered about the jarring differences between how the gnome was behaving here to how she behaved at the café. What was that about? How could she use what she had learnt about that pipsqueak to her advantage? Mind you she had to admit that the Kurt impression was incredibly spot on especially when compared to his current posture.

The final lesson of the day rolled around and Quinn found that losing herself in the intricacies of calculus problem-solving gave her no room to be side-tracked by her other thoughts. She congratulated herself mentally for achieving an hour and a half of Berry-free thoughts. The sudden ringing of the bell released her from her thoughts. Cheerios' practice was now calling. As she rounded the corner heading towards the gym the splash of ice on skin and clothes, followed by a muffled squeak, assaulted her ears. High-fiving rowdy footballers brushed past her as her eyes took in the sorry sight of a rather drenched Treasure Trail heading for the nearest restroom. Quinn hadn't realised quite what she was doing as she followed after the drowned rat. Opening the door to the deserted (bar-for Berry) restroom she stepped in, her thoughts still struggling to catch up with her actions. She quickly took in Berry's appearance as the bigger ice chunks were being towelled off. Well, the munchkin's unicorn sweater hadn't been ruined as she wasn't wearing it but that shirt would need a serious intervention if it was to survive the onslaught.

"Came to gloat? Are you happy now?" Rachel snarled at Quinn's reflection as she slipped her wet shirt off and threw it into the sink.

"I, er, I- um," Quinn struggled to form coherent thoughts (never mind speech) as she took in the red stained bra and realised that the real-life cleavage was fuller but was just as tanned as the ones in her imagination. She dragged her eyes up to meet Rachel's glare in the mirror.

"D-Do you want me to help you?" Quinn finally managed to splutter out, flushing slightly at the images and scenarios conjured up by her mind as she wondered about where she could help - touching skin on the pretext of removing chunks of ice. Rachel stopped her movements and turned slowly to look Quinn in the eye.

"Help me?" Rachel looked puzzled as Quinn squirmed slightly and felt her cheeks redden.

"Oh, do please expand on how you could 'help me'," Rachel added in a tone that Quinn had never heard from her before. Quinn's mouth was dry and she couldn't think of any suitable response.

She took a step towards Quinn and lifted her hand to poke her in the chest with a red-stained finger.

"You're a major part of the reason I'm even in this situation. I suspect your 'help' would result in my further humiliation so why don't you just run along to your bimbotic balancing gymnastics and leave me-" Rachel bit off a part of the sentence (were the following words that stopped supposed to be 'the hell' or 'the fuck', Quinn briefly pondered), body already turning to face the sink when she quietly added, "-alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to those who took the trouble to review – it might not seem like it but it did encourage me! Cheers also to my beta, yumeillustrated**

The front door slammed behind Rachel as she marched into the kitchen, throwing her bag onto the table. She gingerly removed a plastic bag of stained, wet clothes and headed for the washing machine – she barely had time to cover up the evidence of an emergency wash before her dads returned from work. She briefly considered a glass of water but decided she was sad rather than thirsty. Not just sad but somewhat disappointed at nearly losing control and having a go at Quinn. Rachel searched in her bag for her phones, putting the bedazzled one to the side and fishing for her blackberry. The bedazzled one was just a prop for her school persona and really, the McKinley masses didn't try too hard to look beyond surface appearances. Grabbing her real phone, she quickly texted Ali .What she needed right now was to vent with some songs and her best friend in the basement. A couple of loud songs and she'd be ready for another sterling performance of over-achieving annoying Rachel Berry.

As she passed the mirror in the hallway Rachel came to a stop and turned to face it. Making her face as angry as possible she placed her hands on her hips and, altering her voice, intoned, "RuPaul. This had better be important." followed by a "Berry, as far as I'm concerned you're talking to yourself." No, it wasn't quite right – the cheerleader's venomous tone still eluded her. Never mind, there would be plenty of unpleasant interactions with Quinn to enable her to hone her Quinn-craft. She was about to head up the stairs, but she paused and turned back. One more, she told herself. She wasn't quite sure what that last look had been on Quinn's face so she went for disdain.

"D-Do you want me to help you?" Rachel attempted, immediately grimacing at herself. Stuttering was a bit of a challenge after all that time and parental money spent on elocution and enunciation classes – perhaps she should ask Tina how she had faked a stutter for so long? Mind you Tina didn't exactly say much when going through her mock stutter phase - and anyway what was Quinn's stuttering all about? She'd seen Quinn's eyes sweep over her body in disgust. She needed to keep her distance from Quinn to avoid whatever soul-destroying scheme the head cheerleader had in mind. Right now though, she needed to lose the outfit and chill out in a pair of jeans. Her phone beeped with an affirmative response to her short-notice invitation. Ali was always more than happy to belt out a cathartic rendition of 'I Will Survive' but a figure-hugging top would probably ensure she was more amenable than usual to Rachel's song suggestions. The joys of having a woman-loving bestie! No doubt Ali would be opting for 'Sex on Fire' or some equally unsubtle pop ballad. Rachel laughed as she ran up the stairs, her mood lifting. She didn't want to get all Scarlett O'Hara-ish but tomorrow really was another day. Perhaps she could choose tomorrow's fashion faux pas outfit before tonight's fun begins.

Quinn surveyed the scene from the top of the pyramid, trying to decide what proportion of shallow bitches in the team were required to tip their collective label from 'cheerleaders' to 'bimbotic balancing gymnasts'. Santana and Brittany as close friends were naturally exempted from that judgement, but… 'bimbo, bimbo, no idea, bimbo' crossed her mind as her eyes swept over the nearest girls (who, again, she was entrusting her well-being to) holding her up. Damn short stack and her insults. Sue Sylvester's megaphone cut across her musings – time to hit the showers and head home to prepare for an exhausting evening run. She really needed a good night's sleep and the singing gnome _out of her head_. She realised she was humming a Kylie Minogue classic although "Your loving is all I think about" was hardly a relevant lyric. Berry was definitely not sexual fantasy material with her overbearing manner, appalling taste in skimpy, long and shapely leg-revealing skirts, inability to keep that kissable mouth shut …although her toned abs were a definite plus (thank you slushy attack for that visual intoned her inner voice sarcastically). Quinn shook her head to try and physically clear her thoughts – cold shower it was then.

That evening as Quinn pounded the pavement heading for a run once around the park she noted a vaguely familiar figure heading for the Berry household. Okay, so maybe it was a _slight _detour to pass Treasure Trail's abode on the way to the park but a _long_ run obviously required an _indirect_ route. The auburn hair wasn't enough of a hint but when Berry greeted the figure with a big hug and an enthusiastic "Ali, hope you're ready for a musical face-off!" the 'Berry Incident' came flooding back. Quinn picked up her pace as a wave of annoyance washed over her – make th..at two laps around the park she harrumphed.

Repressed, depressed, repressed, depressed repeated in her head in time to her paces. Bet ginger minge and singing gnome belting out Broadway classics were setting the entire neighbourhood's dogs off. The Mercedes and Berry duet 'Take Me or Leave Me' replayed in her mind's eye accompanied by a visual of Ali and Berry hugging. Wasn't it a lesbian song anyway? Maybe singing wasn't the chosen entertainment for the night, after all, hadn't Rachel been wearing those rear-accentuating jeans and a top that hugged her curves? Quinn halted abruptly trying to return her breathing to an even pace. Maybe multitasking wasn't her thing. She lay down on the grass looking up at the sky - there was something she was missing. Arghhh !Why was it so difficult to forget about short stack, singing gnome, Treasure trail, RuPaul, smurfette, midget, pipsqueak, Man Hands… She fumed internally as she clenched her fists.

Rachel.

The girl's real name was accompanied by a fast slideshow of images against her eyelids; it was a dizzying array of outfits, a plethora of songs and a variety of snippets of Berryisms.

Rachel.

Rachel - the stupendous singer.

Rachel - the talented impressionist.

Rachel - the flirtatious minx.

Quinn allowed her thoughts free rein – expressive eyes on an attractive face, slender thighs, toned abs and that…that gloriously compelling cleavage. She imagined running her hands through Rachel's thick tresses and pulling her close to kiss that amazing mouth. She felt a wave of warmth spread through her and her heart rate increased. Oh God. Well, maybe this wasn't a good time to be calling His attention to her. But OH GOD. She liked Rachel Liked _liked _Rachel Berry .Or maybe she was just sexually frustrated. She quickly tried to imagine closing in for a kiss with Finn and that was a big mistake. Where was the mouthwash when you needed it? Puck? No better, back to Rachel – the name was now enough to make her heart squeeze. Her lips on Rachel's; her hands in Rachel's hair moving round to cup her face. Her tongue… Okay so maybe she liked Rachel she admitted to herself while trying to calm her erratic breathing. No, not just liked, was strongly attracted to, was crushing on, had the hots for. Quinn's mouth was dry - oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! The fact that Rachel Berry was so far below her on the high school food chain that she was barely visible from Quinn's position wasn't the big issue. Quinn liked to think herself as an open-minded and accepting individual; some of her best friends were gay after all, but she shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't think of herself with that label. Gay, lesbian, dyke, carpet-muncher, woman-centred-woman… Eternal damnation and social exclusion awaited her down that road - with maybe a familiar detour to homelessness on the way. This needed to stop .What was she to do now? If God didn't smite her for her sins (and that would be too easy a way out) she needed to take control of her feelings with a plan – and a better plan than the last one at that.

Rachel held the last note for way beyond what Ali had managed and then proceeded to drop laughing on the sofa beside her best friend.

"Totally beaten in every category – you really need to up your game." The brunette teased.

"What I need is a best mate who isn't a future Broadway star," Ali replied, putting her arm around Rachel's shoulders giving her a one-armed hug. "Besides, don't think for one moment I'm clueless about your underhanded tactics to exploit my weaknesses."

"Why I have no idea what you're suggesting." grinned Rachel as she started smoothing down her t-shirt whilst licking her lips and looking up coquettishly through her hair. Ali snorted and playfully slapped her shoulder.

"So are you okay now?" Ali's tone turned sombre. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rachel stood up from the sofa. "Just the usual jostling and insults in the corridors topped off with a slushy shower in my least favourite flavour. Quinn coming in to gloat as I de-iced myself just seemed to make it all worse." She frowned

"What did that cow actually say?" Ali asked.

"It was quite weird; she just asked if she could help me. God knows what nefarious schemes she had planned but I've learnt the hard way to be wary. I just seemed a bit more susceptible to it all today."

"Well, let me proclaim my usual cliché: 'Illegitimi non carborundum' – although the correct pronunciation is up for grabs." said Ali. Rachel looked impressed as she replied, "Wow, you actually spoke Latin if I'm not mistaken. Ran out of living languages, have we?"

"Nah, but I think you need a bit of language culture in your life. Besides you weren't exactly good at distinguishing the Balkan dialects." Ali grinned before turning serious again. "Seriously hon, before I do run out of languages to use on Google translator, isn't it time you told your dads about what's happening?"

"Too late for that now. They'd only be hurt because I hadn't told them before and the longer I leave it, the worse that becomes." Rachel aimed for a neutral tone to try and hide the lump in her throat. There were a few moments of silence as Ali gazed sympathetically at her. Rachel searched her face carefully.

"Don't even think about it. I'd never forgive you if you told them." She said sharply pausing for a moment to clear her throat before adding smugly, "In fact I'd be seeking revenge for I can bare a grudge almost as long as I can hold a high note."

"About 20 seconds then." Ali quipped.

"It was a metaphor." replied Rachel, pulling Ali off the sofa and into her arms for a hug.

"And metaphors are important!" They both chorused before collapsing into a heap of laughter.

In the park several roads over, Quinn was sitting on a bench watching the sky. She might have experienced an earth-shattering revelation but everything else was going on as normal around her. Her heart rate had slowed down and her breathing was controlled. It wasn't like there were many options to consider; she needed to cure herself and she needed to do it before anyone else caught on. She reasoned that Rachel was currently an idealised fantasy and if absence made the heart grow fonder then over exposure would have the opposite effect. The idea was easy; she just needed to spend enough time in Rachel's company to see her faults and imperfections beyond the ones she was aware of. Once her rational self returned she'd be over her little infatuation and back to an _outstanding_ heterosexual. The only problem was how does she spend more time with Rachel? Would being in close proximity to the object of her desire really cure her or merely add material to her already stunningly inventive imagination? The sun dipping below the tree line suggested that it was becoming late- she needed to head home and plan


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn pulled her cap down a little lower and slouched lower on her chair. She had been sitting in the café for an hour and a half now; one more coffee and she'd be able to give a relay team of energiser bunnies a run for their money. She had to quickly remind herself that this was purely research and not at all stalker-ish behaviour and besides, it was all Rachel's fault that she even had to be here. Quinn reflected briefly on her week. She was no closer to her 'familiarity breeds contempt' goal as spending time in the vicinity of Rachel was proving to be quite a challenge. From not being able to avoid her when she was trying to, she found herself not being able to find Rachel when she did want to see her. She hadn't realised that trying to change her seat in Chemistry in order to be near Rachel would result in such uproar – who knew all chemistry students suffered from OCD when it came to chairs? She hadn't been able to bring herself to take the permanently vacant seat next to Rachel because, after all, she was nothing if not subtle. Quinn had even been unsuccessful in Glee club practices where they had been focussing on a glam rock theme and she hadn't been in the same group as the subject of her musings. So here she is spending her Saturday lurking in a café hoping for a sighting of the elusive midget.

Her epiphany in the park was now being subjected to her own scepticism although testing out theories on her sexuality proved to be rather challenging. An amused Santana snide aside of "Perv much?" had curtailed her experiment to find out if she was generally appreciative of the female form or was just Rachel-obsessed (although none of what she seen in the Cheerios' changing room, before being called on her wandering eyes, had matched the perfection of the Berry formHer attempts t to watch straight and gay porn online. had left her rather scarred – the straight porn made her want to laugh but the lesbian porn hadn't been much better. Infeasibly large-chested women climaxing over the slightest touch to their nipples – surely they couldn't feel anything through those implants? Quinn/The blonde could feel a blush rapidly spreading up her cheeks and she quickly shut down a mental image of what she felt were ideally sized breasts. Her dreams had been plagued with less graphic but far more erotic images starring Rachel Berry and slowly sliding slushy; she was beginning to think that just a kiss would be enough for her to die happy – before descending to the fiery pits of hell for an eternity of damnation (hopefully with some spare time for reflection on the actions that had got her there). Compulsively watching Rachel's Myspace videos had merely fed her imagination and her closer scrutiny of Rachel's tanned and toned physique had increased rather than lessened her appreciation for it.

Quinn had been worried her Mum would catch her mid-porn viewing (her neck ached a little from the quick glances she kept throwing at the door ) and after obsessively deleting her browser history she still couldn't quite rid herself of a fear of being found out. She hadn't checked the volume setting on the computer when she had clicked on the first link and her shock at the sudden noise coupled with the sound of moans filling the entire house had had her on the brink of a heart attack. The immediate 10 minutes post-incident had been possibly the most nerve-wracking of her life (besides childbirth and... and Beth ) rather fortunately her mother hadn't been sober enough to investigate. Now Quinn was suffering the conservative Protestants' equivalent of Catholic Guilt for her porn surfing and only a twinge of guilt for her heated dreams – after all since when couldn't you kiss your.. er ..friends (were Rachel and her even considered to be friends? Her mind questioned.) in your dreams?

The door of the café opened to Rachel and her entourage who then noisily took their places at the same table they used the week before. Rachel squeezed onto the bench next to Ali and directed one of the boys to sort out their usual order. Jolting out of her reverie, Quinn shifted slightly to focus on the interactions involving her latest obsession

"So who's up for tonight's bowling trip – a rare chance to see our Rachel fail dismally at something," grinned a tall boy whose name appeared to be Ryan from the chorus of responses he received.

"Enjoy it while you can but remember that next week's karaoke night at mine and revenge will be very, very sweet," Rachel smiled , "How about the same teams for both weeks? How are we going to divide ourselves up?"

"Gender?" Ali suggested with a smirk.

"Too sexist and unfair," a tall slim girl contributed, "After all the boys don't stand a chance even with Rach's atrocious bowling record."

"Well, based on the dance classes, what about Modern versus Ballroom?"

"Then Rachel plays for both teams." Ali raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Hey let's stay on topic!" Rachel laughed.

Ideas were bandied back and forth until finally the group settled on two captains with Ali as one Captain and a short, young-looking boy called Mark being the other.

"Ladies first ," said Ali, "And I choose Rachel, although your singing next week might need to be spectacular to counteract the effects of your bowling tonight, gutter girl."

"No worries there then." grinned Rachel. "I might not have mentioned it before but I won my first performance trophy.."

"When you were three months old." Intoned the rest of the group with an additional quip of 'first in a field of one' floating across the room to Quinn's ears as Rachel huffed in mock outrage.

"I think some rules are needed before next week's sing-off commences – no show tunes seems a reasonable restriction." Ryan muttered.

"No Babs or Liza or Judy or Celine or Whitney or-" Mark added, checking them off on his fingers.

"Perhaps a shorter list would be on what I actually am _allowed_ to sing would be easier." Rachel interrupted, "Perhaps there are some instrumentals I can hum to?"

"Change the teams for the sing off - how about everyone versus Rachel?" added one of the girls.

"Too much like school thanks." Rachel replied, a serious expression momentarily ghosting across her features. Quinn felt a tightness in her chest – too much caffeine she scolded herself. The conversation on the other table was halted by the arrival of a waitress with drinks and snacks.

Quinn took the opportunity of the lull in the conversation on the other table to text Santana to see if she fancied bowling that evening. It seemed like an interesting way to spend a Saturday night and she might, on the off chance, see Rachel there. She rationalised to herself that seeing Rachel being completely hopeless at something would help shift clear her rose-tinted glasses. Any further images of Rachel in a short skirt bending to bowl were abruptly curtailed by a stinging text message from Santana providing rather too much detail of what she would be doing in preference to bowling and questioning Quinn's sanity for even suggesting such a lame outing. Quinn briefly toyed with the idea of hanging out in the bowling alley on her own and then dismissed it as being far too much. And dangerous, her mind quipped.

The conversation was picking up on the other table and as Rachel stood up to give Ali and the others her humourous interpretation of this week's glee meeting Quinn readied the video camera on her phone. She wasn't quite sure what she'd do with the video but no-one was going to believe her without evidence. Rachel's impersonation of Finn singing 'Cum on Feel the Noize' was better than Finn's original take although that was surpassed by her doing Kurt singing 'Changes'. Quinn tried to avoid a Tina joke about the ch-ch-ch –ch-ch-changes. She moved the menu to the middle of the table and ducked down behind it as Rachel finished off her performance with some dramatic arm waving and slow gaze sweeping the room with her eyes. Her friends applauded and whistled as Rachel bowed .

"I feel like I know your glee club members even though I've never met them." Ali commented.

"Well although you can't really appreciate the accuracy of my impersonations without knowing the real people I can assure you I'm quite a reasonable impressionist," Ali raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright then, an exceptionally talented one." Rachel admitted grinning.

Quinn smiled to herself; Rachel's lack of modesty was becoming positively endearing. Mind you that Ali really should stop pawing her- give the redhead the slightest excuse and she was either hugging or touching Rachel, constantly perving on her ( so it seemed to Quinn). Or was that just how those theatrical types were?

Her thoughts were interrupted with a "Do you wish to order anything now that you've memorised the menu?" a waitress asked before following in the direction of Quinn's gaze and then adding "Or have you seen something else in the café you fancy?"

Quinn flushed and muttered, "No, just the bill thanks," wincing as the waitress collected the menu and leaving her feeling rather exposed. Thankfully Rachel and her entourage were gathering their belongings and thus facing away from her. Checking the volume on her phone she replayed her video – smiling yet again at Rachel's version of Finn. Not bad filming for an amateur although the zooming in on Rachel's features did lead to a momentary attack of travel sickness quickly cured by focussing on admiring those expressive eyes. She really needed to get going if she was going to make the fish pedicure her mother had organised for this week's bonding activity. She'd have plenty of time to study her collection of Rachel videos later in the privacy of her own room. Now that sounded far more inappropriate than it really was.

Catcalls and whistles greeted Rachel's latest effort at bowling as her final ball dropped into the gutter and crawled its way to the end of the lane. She acknowledged the sarcastic applause with a quick curtsey.

"It was my pleasure to provide you with your evening's entertainment. I look forward to rising like a phoenix from the ashes of my humiliation next week at the sing-off." Rachel stated with a mischievous grin.

Ali stood up to give her a quick hug . "You know we still love you even if you can't bowl. Come on let's go back to mine I want to catch up on your week."

"Not much to catch up on really but I am looking forward to being updated on your love life." The brunette replied into the redhead's shoulder.

"Or the lack of, you mean." Ali intoned mournfully.

They said their goodbyes to the group and headed towards Ali's car. Rachel always enjoyed a sleepover at Ali's and as she always returned home Sunday evening emboldened for the week ahead. The next school holiday was weeks away and it was becoming harder rather than easier to tone tune out and ignore the verbal assaults and harassment being directed her way. She had the feeling that Finn was building up to asking her out again in some misguided attempt to be her protector (provided it didn't impinge on his social standing) and if she knocked him back he'd take a more active role in bullying her. Then there was Puck and his unsubtle suggestions at activities they could share together. Honestly, try and be obnoxious and socially unaware and there's still some weirdo who wants to go out with you ( or at least 'show you a good time'). She glanced at Ali as her features were lit up by the lights from the dashboard - wouldn't life be much simpler if she just liked her best friend like that? She shook her head; as much as she loved Ali it was a sisterly platonic feeling, not a passionate take-me-now kind of thing. In fact Rachel wondered whether she'd ever experience that kind of attraction for another person - no-one she'd met so far set her pulse racing. The strongest response reaction she had to anyone was to Quinn who inflamed her with barely-contained rage. She was incredibly beautiful but only on the surface whereas underneath that she was cold, hard and cruel. All fur coat and no knickers as her granny used to say.

Quinn rubbed her eyes that were watery and tired from the hours she had just spent watching videos on her laptop. The common theme was Rachel singing and although she was now familiar with every breath, every arm raise, every eyebrow movement, she was no closer to disdain. She was probably further from it than when she first started. She now had a Rachel soundtrack and a video playlist on her iPod and burnt into her brain. That girl was amazingly talented with a voice that sent shivers up her spine and other sensations elsewhere that didn't need discussing at the moment. Quinn had decided to set a new identity earlier now the blonde sat with a blank Myspace comment box open in front of her with her heart pounding in her chest. Finally after deleting several attempts at capturing how these songs made her feel she settled on a "I think you're amazing" and with a blush on her cheeks she hit send. She had all day Sunday to reflect, repent and plan (some more).


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay – no internet access and all that. Cheers to my beta for making my writing so much better. Thanks to all reviewers particularly those who have reviewed more than once – this chapter's for you!**

Quinn spent her Sunday honing her distraction techniques. She kicked off the day with a long run around the park followed by a cold shower. Her mother was happy for them to skip church in order to travel to the nearby countryside for a long hike and a late lunch – neither were such devout Christians without her father's influence. Quinn had toyed with trying to talk to her mother about becoming slightly infatuated with someone but decided that the stress of keeping her pronouns gender neutral was too much and after all, her mother seemed generally miserable and unhappy with life so who was she to add to that? So they mostly hiked in silence occasionally giving each other sad half smiles and commenting only on the views. Quinn had arranged to hang out that evening with Brittany and Santana at Brittany's and she was beginning to regret that decision as the pair lay entangled with each other on the sofa interacting with her only in order to be passed drinks or snacks. Still it was very late when she finally returned home and her Rachel-centred musings had not filled her entire day. She managed to make it to bed avoiding the lure of the computer but her mind was still wide awake and abuzz with activity. Suddenly Rachel Berry sights and sounds swamped her brain– surely just a quick check on Rachel's Myspace wouldn't hurt? There were no new videos and no reply to her earlier comment .She laughed at her disappointment –what did she expect? Then in a moment of impulsiveness she logged in to add "Did I say amazing? I meant awesome" to Rachel's comments before returning to bed. Two anonymous compliments to undo years of name calling and slushy throwing ... who was she trying to kid? She lay on the bed trying to clear her thoughts by counting down from a thousand and when that wasn't distracting enough she repeated the activity again but in French. Saying Rachel in a French accent–sounded soooo much better than in English.

Everything was much clearer to Quinn in the early morning light of day. She needed to be closer to Rachel Berry if she was to cure herself of her unhealthy infatuation. The real Rachel couldn't possibly live up to her imaginary Rachel; surely no-one could kiss that long without asphyxiating- but, boy, what a dream that was! The only way to get to know the real Rachel was by befriending her; none of this observing from afar half-assed measures, just a straight forward bite- the-bullet offer of friendship. She smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror, now she was going to be in charge and take control of her feelings. Quinn Fabray, Captain of the Cheerios and most envied girl in the entire school. She put her hand on her hips and chose her most superior smirk. Time to bend Rachel 'No-Mates' Berry to her will and find out how little they had in common and how much Rachel's beauty faded in close proximity. She strode purposefully to her car feeling more in control of herself than she had for some time. Her initial objectives were clear; find Rachel Berry, extend a hand of friendship and then bring a sense of reality to her overheated imagination. Simple.

Except it wasn't simple. Locating Rachel was proving to be rather difficult; she was not in the auditorium, nor was she in the choir room and hanging out around her locker was beginning to garner Quinn strange looks. Surely Miss 100% attendance and punctuality wasn't going to ruin her record now? It was seconds before the bell was due to ring and Quinn was preparing to abandon her vigil when a fast moving ball of short skirt and animal sweater pushed past her, open and shut a locker with a vengeance and left at a sprint heading to a classroom in the opposite direction of Quinn's first lesson. Quinn wasn't even sure that her "Hi Rachel!" had even registered on Rachel's radar. Since Rachel had been travelling at the speed of light and her comment was only at the speed of sound maybe it would catch up with her before Chemistry? Now Chemistry –there was a thought. She could sit next to Rachel without upsetting the karma of the rest of the class and then she could charm Rachel into being her friend. Finally a fool proof idea and so totally within her capabilities. If she happened to bump into Rachel before then, well all the better.

Rachel took deep breaths to control her breathing as the lesson began – skin of her teeth and all that but after seeing the new comments on her Myspace page she just knew she needed to avoid Finn. Moving at high speed would surely confuse him as he'd have to think at that speed and thinking itself certainly wasn't one of his strengths. The use of the word 'awesome' in the new comments was a bit of a major clue to the writer's identity and the complete lack of comment on her actual singing was another. She had a very tiny bit of grudging respect for the fact he'd managed to set up a new account to send her messages with as he'd never come across as particularly computer savvy during their ill-fated and fortunately brief relationship. What a big mistake that was. Curiosity about being kissed had over ruled her common sense that was screaming warnings (and the occasional obscenity) at her – she'd had to work really hard at getting him to dump her. She thought the matching kitten calendars had been a master stroke however she'd underestimated the strength of teenage boy hormones. Rachel shuddered; this time she'd spare herself all that subterfuge and say no straight out – well he'd have to ask her first and with his attention span rivalling that of a goldfish she hoped some airheaded Cheerio would catch his attention before he cornered her. The list of people she needed to avoid was steadily lengthening – and hadn't Quinn been lurking near her locker (mercifully not holding any cups of slushy)? So what was she up to? Rachel paused and shook her head. No, she must have misheard. Quinn couldn't possibly have used her name, she wasn't even sure Quinn knew it. Ah Quinn; someone else to avoid.

Rachel left her lesson at the very last minute and sprinted to her chemistry class, skidding to a halt in front of her usual desk and gaping in shock. She was struggling to understand what her eyes were telling her. Quinn was seated in the chair next to her usual seat and enjoying Rachel's thought processes being acted out by her eyebrows - how cute, she noted. Rachel made a conscious effort to close her mouth and to formulate a sentence. Failing at that, she glanced quickly round the room to try and locate a vacant chair she could nab. An amused Quinn smirked at her.

"I think you need to sit down Rach. Ms Cross is about to start and you know what they say, Cross by name cross by nature."

Rachel swallowed, took a deep breath, and sat in her usual seat. Her brain was screaming 'Rach? Rach?' at her. She glanced around - everyone else was in their usual places, and there was nothing out of the ordinary to give her a clue as to what was going on. She cast a sidelong look at Quinn - well that _grin_ was not good news. Quinn caught her eye and smiled at her. Rachel felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck and why did she have horror music playing in a loop in her head? She wet her dry lips with her tongue and Quinn broke off eye contact and faced forward. Rachel noted a blush making its way up Quinn's cheeks; she was probably battling inwardly to hold back a string of insults. She had no sympathy for Quinn- after all she'd chosen to sit here. Rachel straightened her posture and slapped a brilliant smile on her face- time for over-achieving, annoying Rachel to come to the fore.

"Did you get that?" Quinn asked going for a winsome smile and leaning into what Rachel would consider her personal space. She fought against her flight instinct.

"I think what she meant was…" Rachel's attempt to explain was interrupted by a loud and terse

"Something you wish to share Miss Berry?" asked in a tone suggesting Rachel had better not wish to share anything.

"Er, no, sorry Ms Cross." She grovelled, shooting Quinn an annoyed look. Surely trying to get Rachel into trouble during lessons was a bit of a low level annoyance plan for Captain Cheerio to embark on?

Quinn slid a folded piece of paper across the desk on to Rachel's notes. Now here was Hobson's Choice - get caught reading that note and she'd be sent out, leave it there and eagle-eyed Ms Cross would send her out anyway. Making no sudden movements and trying not to look shifty (and hence looking very shifty) she flicked the note into her lap. Phew, perfect behaviour record still intact - now to deal with Quinn. She glowered at her and was interested to note that the smile on the Cheerio's face had wavered momentarily to be replaced with an expression she couldn't quite place. Quinn felt her body heat rise as she belatedly realised that an annoyed Rachel Berry was really quite... well, hot. Maybe Quinn needed to hold off on her charm offensive for the moment as it wasn't having quite the desired effect. The rest of the lesson passed by without incident or communication between the two girls, although Rachel could feel Quinn's note burning a hole in her skirt pocket. Her class notes were possibly the worst she'd ever written - thank goodness being a Nobel prize winning Chemist didn't feature in her plans. At the sound of the bell Rachel was the first student out of the door, making a beeline for the bathroom.

With her back against the cubicle door she finally relaxed. Safety - or relative safety, she'd need to run the gauntlet of insults in order to reach her next lesson- at last. She pulled Quinn's note out of her pocket; to read or not to read? Well there were no possible surprises and she considered herself mostly immune to Quinn's insults so, read it was. She opened up the note to find a carefully penned 'Sorry' with a cartoon sketch of a sad looking Quinn character pointing at the word. She folded the note up and then slowly opened it again - the contents were unchanged. She was struggling to make sense of what she was reading. She carefully placed the note in her pocket. Rachel considered Quinn a bit moody; usually oscillating between extremely angry and rather annoyed but this playful and apologetic mode didn't feature on the Fabray Mood Scale. No point spending time worrying about it- she'd just have to let Quinn's plan play out and deal with the aftermath – although perhaps she needed to frame the note as her first and possibly only apology from Quinn. She fired off a quick text to Ali about having an alternate reality experience, simultaneously suggesting dinner at hers that night. Now she just needed to avoid Finn (and Quinn) for the rest of the day or until Glee Club rolled round as avoiding them there would be rather difficult.

Rachel arrived early for the glee rehearsal, having successfully avoided Finn all day. Moving at high speed and flitting in and out of the girls' bathrooms had been an effective strategy. Avoiding Quinn had been less successful – if she didn't know better she'd suspect Quinn of stalking her. She'd been nearly everywhere Rachel went, smiling at her and asking her if she was okay at least five times. Extremely weird behaviour whichever way you chose to look at it. Initially Rachel had tried a dazzling smile and a long detailed answer to just exactly how okay she was but this hadn't led to Quinn exploding in rage and storming off as it would normally happen. Eventually she settled for a grumpy "as okay as I was last time you asked" as a less energy sapping stock response. If Quinn talking to her without insulting her wasn't strange enough, then Quinn smiling and nodding at whatever response she gave was _positively frightening. _Maybe she was on drugs? Or had a brain tumour? Or her body had been inhabited by aliens? Her musings were cut short by the arrival of the Captain 'Cheerful' Cheerio.

"Hi Rachel-"

Rachel cut in with "Quinn. Are _you_ okay?"

To Rachel's dismay Quinn headed towards her and then sat next to her. She berated herself for being a smart-arse. She tried to subtly edge away from the now leaning in Cheerio.

"I'm fine thanks for asking Rachel. I'm really looking forward to maybe us working together in Glee Club as I feel that there's so much I could learn from you." Quinn accompanied her remarks with her friendliest smile.

Rachel looked both stunned and horrified. Not quite the effect Quinn was trying for however she didn't have time to shower Rachel with yet more compliments as the rest of the Club were barrelling through the doors and taking their seats and giving Quinn puzzled glances.

"Treasure Trail nailed you to the chair then Q." scoffed Santana, "You can't be sitting there willingly"

"Don't sit too close Quinn, overbearing self-importance might be contagious." quipped Puck.

"Maybe she finds herself strangely drawn to the tranny granny look?" added Kurt

"Actually I decided if I'm going to learn anything from this club then I might as well crib off the most talented person here." snapped Quinn.

A moment of stunned silence descended on the club before a chorus of protests, insults directed at Rachel and queries about Quinn's sanity filled the air. Rachel shrunk down in her chair, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Maybe that wish of just one person in the Glee appreciating her talent was misguided. She desperately wanted the floor to swallow her up or for Mr Schue to just once in his life arrive on time for rehearsal. She closed her eyes to try and pretend she wasn't there and then she felt a hand on her arm followed by Quinn muttering, "Ignore the petty jealousies of those less talented than yourself."

She opened her eyes to stare in fascination at the pale hand lightly holding her arm. Her fear response was kicking in as her heart raced and her breathing quickened. She had no idea what was going on or how she should be responding and it was hard to hear herself think above the uproar caused by Quinn's comments. Deep breath - the show must go all over the place as Finn would say. Rachel stood up and turned to face her fellow Glee Club members.

"Well better late than never that someone finally recognises and appreciates my talent," she gave her best Broadway smile to the protesting audience projecting her voice above the row, "and I would be remiss in my role as Captain," Come on Schue, come on Schue, she chanted in her head,"if I didn't take advantage of this timely and incredibly fortuitous opportunity to-"

"Whoa guys what's with all the noise?" Mr Schue asked, finally arriving, having missed his cue by a good five minutes. He held his hands up as if to physically protect himself from the wall of sound that greeted his question. "Settle down, come on we've only a limited time…"

Typical Schue behaviour Rachel mused; to ask a question with no interest in the answer. Although what was going on - Quinn compliments her on her ability and the rest of the club goes ballistic? She returned to her seat, surreptitiously glancing at Quinn. Quinn's face was schooled into an expressionless mask and her arms were folded protectively across her chest. So Quinn was in shut down mode after having stirred the club up into an annoyed-with-Rachel frenzy. This day really couldn't end fast enough.

Quinn was still trying to come to terms with announcing to the club about how she really felt about Rachel or at least about Rachel's singing ability. She hadn't meant to say anything but really the rest of them were all kicking up a fuss for no reason. She could see Santana weighing her remarks and (no doubt) considering the best way to bring her down. Finn was scowling at her. Kurt and Mercedes were whispering and occasionally glancing at her so no prizes for guessing what they were gossiping about. Even Mr Schue was throwing quizzical looks her way. Rachel was harder to read - she didn't seem as pleased with the recognition of her talent as Quinn expected. It was almost as if Rachel didn't want to be there. Ridiculous. Mr. Schue was pairing them off for yet another duets activity and Quinn's relief at being paired with Tina was superceded by annoyance at Rachel being paired with Finn. She'd almost missed the fleeting look of dismay that had crossed Rachel's features when that pairing was announced so she'd kept half an eye on them as they worked on their assignment. Finn was overly attentive and trying a little too hard to be cute whereas Rachel was subdued, hesitant and somewhat quiet. This Glee rehearsal couldn't end fast enough.

"Okay guys," Mr Schue called them all to order, "Rehearse in your own time, and remember, I expect to see your performances next session." and with that they were all dismissed. As Quinn gathered her wits and belongings together she could hear Rachel trying to brush a rather persistent Finn off.

"Sorry Finn but I really am busy now. I have a prior engagement," Rachel mentioned, a small waver in her voice indicating a slight panic.

"Oh come on Rachel, it's not like you have any friends waiting for you. I just want to-" Finn was using his height in an intimidating fashion and his words were hardly persuasive. Quinn moved closer to the pair.

"So Rachel, are you ready to help me with the Chemistry assignment as we agreed to earlier?" She asked, stepping forward thus forcing Finn to back away from Rachel.

"Er, I…um, yes, of course." Rachel finally decided on the lesser of the two evils presented to her, "We'll need to get a move on as the library will be closing soon." Rachel added as she skipped over to collect her belongings.

"I'll catch up with you later then." Finn grumbled, sloping off to the exit and the slamming the door closed behind him.

The two girls stared at each other awkwardly

"Um, thanks," said Rachel, "but we haven't been given a Chemistry assignment so..."

"Actually I wanted to speak to you as I need to ask you a question." Quinn was aware she was speaking at a fast speed but she needed to get this out before her nerve failed her. Rachel braced herself expecting some insulting question about what hair removing product she used to rid her of her moustache or another similar dig implying she was a tranny. Or maybe some cutting query about her clothing. So she was caught off guard by Quinn's softly spoken "Can I be your friend?"

Rachel bit back a torrent of words battling to be released, expressing outrage and cataloguing hundreds of reasons why that was the stupidest request in the history of mankind. Inner Rachel jumped up and down screaming , venting years of bottled up indignation. But she was tired and in no mood to deal with Quinn's _obviously_ psychologically twisted game. She searched Quinn's face for some clues about her motivations and felt none the wiser. Quinn watched surprise then outrage bloom in Rachel's features before the brunette's tense shoulders sagged.

"I don't know what your game is Quinn but rather than some drawn out tortuous plan, why don't you go and get as many slushies as you can carry, bring a tray if you must, and I'll just stand here and let you drench me to your heart's content instead. Then we can move on with our lives." Rachel's voice was steady and a little resigned.

"I... there's no plan. I just want to be your friend." Quinn cursed herself for her inability to sound older than eight

Rachel looked sceptically at her.

"You think one apology and two kind statements could rectify that has occurred before? Seriously? I don't trust you Quinn and I don't think I ever will."

Rachel spun on her heel and headed for the door. She stopped by the exit and turned to face Quinn, making sure she had full eye contact. "I neither need nor want your friendship." And with that Rachel left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews - ;) Next 2 chapters are drafted but the grand finale is causing me problems!**

* * *

><p>Well that could have gone worse Quinn told herself as she headed through the rain to her car. Rachel hadn't said an outright no to her friendship request she'd just said she didn't need or want it. On the trust front Rachel hadn't ruled out being able to trust her in the future she just didn't <em>think<em> she ever would. Surely the fact she was keeping count of apologies and kind remarks was a good sign? ….Oh who was she kidding, she'd just been knocked back by the girl at the bottom of the social pyramid and that had hurt.

Quinn's emotions were all over the shop.

Frustration and anger at Rachel for turning down a perfectly valid offer of friendship, disappointment for the same reason, regret for her previous behaviour and self–pity, was she really unworthy of anybody's affection? She was dismayed to find tears forming and threatening to flow down her cheeks. She hadn't cried since giving up Beth for adoption. She wiped her eyes; if she could deal with giving her baby away then she could deal with a minor setback on the road to Rachel Berry's friendship. Self-pity never helped anyone. The rain battered the car windscreen – an invigorating run around the park in the rain was just what she needed. She could listen to her RB playlist, mull over the events of the day and consider her options. One thing was for sure, Rachel's rejection hadn't changed her feelings and touching Rachel's bare arm had been a small high in a day of lows.

* * *

><p>Rachel paced around her bedroom watched by Ali who was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard feeling exhausted just from listening to Rachel's day. She could tell Rachel was upset by the complete lack of impressions in her account.<p>

"Occam's Razor Rachel" was her only comment

" There's nothing remotely simple about any of this." replied Rachel,"My main tormentor and the instigator of all I have suffered at school got up this morning and randomly decided she wants to be my friend?" Rachel's voice rose in puzzlement," What's her angle?"

Ali sighed," Maybe she really, genuinely does want to be your friend. I'd recommend it."

Rachel smiled then frowned."But why now all of a sudden? It defies all logic – she must have some other agenda. But what? How could she possibly do anything else to me? Why on earth does she want to be my friend?"

Ali got up off the bed and hugged Rachel," Because you're an amazingly talented, highly amusing, incredibly loyal, not to mention hugely attractive, individual"

"Well she has had a lot of exposure to my talent and has been very cutting about it, she hasn't met the amusing me, she has no idea about my loyalty and she's the straightest God-fearing heterosexual in all of Lima if not Ohio." Rachel countered.

"Quinn's the only person with any chance of knowing her own motivations so us speculating is going to get us nowhere." Ali held up her hands to stem Rachel's protest," Yes it is extremely out of character, yes it is incredibly strange and no, I've no idea what will happen next."

"I assume the wrath of a thwarted Quinn will be unleashed on me which combined with Finn trying to ask me out again is going to make for a simply hideous rest of the week. More slushies, being thrown in dumpsters and locked in cupboards, never mind an upping on the verbal abuse front. Perhaps I should agree to go out with Finn just for the miniscule amount of protection that might afford me?"

"God no Rachel – remember how miserable you were last time. It took us ages to extricate you from that sham of a relationship. Leave the damn school, play hooky for a few days, break your ankle or just see the storm out like you usually do. That's all I can come up with" suggested Ali, "Leave that damn school is my preference"

"I can't. It's Dad's old school – he was so pleased when I got a place there. I can't tell him what's been going on it'd destroy him." Rachel squared her shoulders, "I can deal with it. I just wish I didn't have to. Still I have some pretty hideous tops I'm keen to inflict on the unsuspecting eyes of my tormenters not to mention appropriately colour-matched tights."

"Yeah well you know how I feel about your school clothing choice"

"I know Ali but the bullying started when I was dressed normally and was the real me, no matter how brief that was; now the person they're bullying is some caricature of what they think I should be. It sounds silly, but it's not _me_ being harassed and that's how I can stand it. Besides once I'm famous, my high school days will _fill_ a whole volume of my autobiography and I'm sure at least the school slushy machine will be named in my honour." Rachel finished with a grin.

"One day one of your dads is going to show up at school unexpectedly and see you in one of those horrific outfits and he'll be completely mortified. How anyone at your school can be stupid enough to think a pair of _gay men_ would let you out of the house in what you wear..." The rest of Ali's comment was cut off by Rachel's Dad calling the girls down for dinner.

* * *

><p>Quinn's charm offensive kicked off early the next morning. Once Rachel came to appreciate what a truly nice person Quinn was she'd be begging to be her friend – or at least that was the plan. She'd left a sunflower in Rachel's locker (hence why she was in school at this ridiculously early hour) with a sappy note. She then proceeded to greet Rachel with a cheery wave and a big smile before walking alongside her to her locker. No-one would be throwing slushies if there was a chance of Quinn being touched.<p>

Rachel had flinched at her greeting and scurried to her locker looking worriedly at Quinn. Rachel opened her locker and Quinn heard her intake of surprise on seeing the sunflower and reading the 'hope this brightens your day as much as you brighten mine' note. Rachel slammed her locker shut and turned to find Quinn lurking behind her. Any comment she was about to make was drowned out by Finn's

"Hey Rachel, you and I really need to talk"

Quinn watched Rachel's face pale and her hands clench.

"Actually Finn, Rachel and I were about to have a last minute check of our Chemistry work before first lesson"

Quinn smiled sweetly at him trying not to enjoy his obvious annoyance too much. She slipped her arm through Rachel's and directed her down the hallway hoping Finn would get the message. She concentrated on keeping her hand still on Rachel's arm rather than stroking the soft warm skin under her fingertips. She drew in a shaky breath. The moment was all too brief, Rachel pulled her arm free and muttered a

"this doesn't change anything but thanks"

as they rounded the corner heading towards the English classrooms. Quinn left Rachel at her classroom door with a smile and a 'have a good lesson' before heading to her own class congratulating herself that finally she had had a trouble free interaction with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel ducked down beneath the seats as she heard the door to the auditorium open. She was hoping to be able to eat her lunch in peace having escaped early from class and hence avoided the Quinn escort. For the past few days she hadn't been able to set foot in the school corridors without Quinn behaving like a cross between her personal assistant and a bodyguard. Thank goodness it was Friday.<p>

Any class they shared, Quinn sat next to her alternately making witty asides about the lesson content or admiring Rachel's handwriting, note-taking ability, or choice of pencil case. She was struggling to come up with an appropriate way to respond as her usual strategy of long detailed explanations with complicated vocabulary seemed only to result in Quinn gazing at her with an indulgent smile hanging on to every word (Quinn's fixation with watching her mouth as she spoke gave her some appreciation for the 'hanging on to every word' phrase). She'd tried ignoring Quinn only to garner compliments on her ability to concentrate. Rachel took another bite of her sandwich contemplating the weirdness of the situation; it was getting to the point where even other students were beginning to notice and that didn't bode well.

"ah there you are" Quinn's voice made her jump and she had to concentrate on not choking on her mouthful,"Not a good hiding place Rach everyone knows this is your favourite hangout in school. Even Finn would find you here" Quinn added as she sat in the seat nearest to Rachel's floor position.

"I'm not hiding from Finn," Rachel said

Quinn looked puzzled "Is there someone.."

"I'm hiding from you Quinn" she whispered feeling a twinge of guilt at the hurt look her comment had briefly caused before ice-queen-Quinn face took over. Rachel braced herself for a verbal onslaught and then relaxed slightly as the silence lengthened.

"look Quinn ..I.. Er..um I'm used to having time on my own," Rachel volunteered, wanting to ease the harshness of her previous statement.

"You want me to go?" asked Quinn trying to stop her voice from wavering as she resolutely concentrated on Rachel's eyes rather than legs.

"yes…no" Rachel smiled at the mixed message,"You're here now but perhaps we could just enjoy the peace rather than you complimenting me excessively?"

'You enjoy the peace I'll enjoy the view' thought Quinn slowly taking in Rachels curves. A hideous blouse for sure but it did cling in all the right places and just enough transparency to give a tantalising hint of black bra. At least the skirt wasn't up to hiding too much of those legs either. Quinn brought her eyes up to Rachel's face to find Rachel looking at her curiously. Quinn felt herself blush

If Rachel didn't know better she'd have thought that Quinn was checking her out.

"Drawing up some more insults based on my attire?" she asked

"Er oh no no I was just um thinking" Quinn felt her face heat up.

Rachel grinned - oh this was just too much fun- " so what were you thinking about that required such intense scrutiny of my clothes?"

Quinn now had conclusive proof that embarrassment wasn't a fatal affliction. Her brain was only offering "thinking about how beautifully proportioned you are" as a response so Quinn fumbled for something more socially acceptable .

"I was um just er pondering the impraticality of short skirts in an educational environment" she finally said grimacing at the fact she seemed to be channeling old Rachel Berry. Educational environment? What was wrong with school?

"Oh based on your behaviour this week I thought you were going to say something about my beauty" joked Rachel noting the shocked expression on Quinn's face - how interesting; her guess must have been close although she doubted Quinn considered her to be on the beauty end of the appearance scale.

"Short skirts in the educational environment eh? Well I always do the pencil test before wearing them to school," offered Rachel.

"Pencil test?" asked Quinn keen to lead the conversation away from her actual thoughts.

Rachel grinned, candy from a baby territory now.

"I'll demonstrate" she stood up getting a pencil from her pencil case and rolling it into the aisle. She moved to stand next to it then facing away from Quinn she bent at the hips, keeping her legs straight, to pick up the pencil.

"As long as I didn't flash my underwear at you the skirt's long enough" she explained turning to face Quinn noting her heated features. God fearing Christians and the mere mention of underwear!

"You didn't see my thong did you?" Rachel added innocently telling herself she needed to stop because Quinn looked on the verge of needing medical intervention.

"Er no" rasped Quinn averting her eyes to stare at the floor as her imagination flew into overdrive.

"Well you know what teenaged boys are like, simply awash with hormones.I don't want to be distracting them from their studies or worse, providing material for their fantasies, so I do try to dress conservatively." Rachel studied Quinn carefully – surely she wasn't so uptight that the word fantasies would have her all in a state? The bell put paid to any further conversation and Quinn was relieved they were heading to different classes - perhaps calculus could apply its soothing balm to her rather overheated brain.

* * *

><p>At the Glee rehearsal that afternoon Quinn decided to take the opportunity of working with Tina to obtain a neutral's perspective on how she was perceived. In a break from practising their duet again she asked<p>

"Tina would you say I was a horrible person?"

"Er..n…n.n." replied Tina looking somewhat uncomfortable. Maybe Tina's stutter was genuine after all Quinn mused before asking

"Do you think I would be a good person to be friends with?"

Tina's grimaced "I er..um yes. Of course. But I really think we need to p..p.p..practise our duet"

Quinn looked thoughtfully at Tina. She couldn't quite help feeling that she was possibly being economical with the truth but decided not to press her.

In a classroom across the corridor Rachel was in the middle of the conversation she had been trying to avoid for over a week. Finn had finally managed to outline why she should go out with him now that he had learned not too mind too much if everyone thought she was beneath him. They could avoid hanging out at school too much and maybe his mum could help her with her choice of clothing. Rachel couldn't decide whether to laugh or slap him.

"I hear all the reasons why you shouldn't go out with me Finn based on how I look, what I'm like and what everyone else thinks of me but I haven't heard why you do want to go out with me?" She said more calmly than she felt.

Rachel struggled to control her smirk as the conversation clearly veered away from the script Finn had in mind.

"Well um you're a really good kisser" Finn finally managed to come up with grinning sheepishly at her.

"I don't think it would be a good idea Finn.." Rachel decided a gentle let down was the way to go before Finn interrupted with

"Oh come on Rachel we'd be good together"

"No Finn we wouldn't. We're not right for each other" Rachel tried to be reason with an obviously increasingly annoyed Finn

"I don't understand - it's not as if there's a queue of boys wanting to go out with you. You haven't even got any friends. I'm doing you a favour" Finn voice had risen during his outburst so across the hallway Tina and Quinn could hear him. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Finn I don't need any favours. I don't need your sympathy" they heard Rachel reply clearly

"I've spent the majority of the school year having a hard time because of my friendship with you. My social standing slipped because of you and this is your thanks?" Finn was now shouting

"We are not compatible and our mismatched 'social standing' is probably even more of a reason for us not to go out" Rachel said calmly the air quotes around social standing carrying clearly in her tone.

"You'll regret this Rachel; I actually stop a lot of the footballers having a go at you but no more. You might not need my sympathy but you do need my protection. Well now it's going. Your life is about to get miserable – we're not friends," reached them followed by the sound of a slamming door.

Quinn was quickly at the door of the other classroom knocking gently and asking "Rachel are you okay?"

Rachel opened the door. "I'm fine thanks" she half smiled at Quinn and Tina," Nothing a weekend away from here won't cure"

"Aren't you worried about Finn's threats?" asked Tina feeling concerned on Rachel's behalf.

"Oh I'm sure he's not half as inventive as Quinn here when it comes to making my life miserable eh Quinn?" asked a rather too jovial Rachel. Quinn was stumped for an appropriate response.

"Sorry" she finally managed.

"Oh don't be sorry. I've been prepared by the best." Rachel went for a full wattage smile,"At least now the flowers in the locker and appreciative comments on MySpace will stop – all very unsettling. You just need to go back to calling me anything other than Rachel, Quinn, and normal service will be resumed."

With that Rachel pushed past the confused pair and headed towards the doors.

"Tell Mr Schue the duet's off for Finn and me. And I'm turning down the opportunity of singing our song solo – a first I know – in order to get a head start on the weekend. See you Monday." The door closed behind her.

Tina looked at Quinn. She picked up Rachel's forgotten owl sweater from a desk next to the door and handed it to Quinn.

"Do you think she's really okay?" she asked.

"Hard to tell. I'm not sure I've met the real Rachel Barry yet" Quinn replied staring at the closing door trying to get pencils and thongs out of her brain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to the reviewers !**

* * *

><p>Quinn glanced again at the front door of the Berry house debating the wisdom of knocking on it. She had spent that Saturday morning lurking in the café only for Rachel not to be amongst the usual crowd. She had dismissed the idea of asking Ali where Rachel was even before the thought fully formed in her mind. Quinn began to worry that Rachel had been more crushed by Finn's remarks than she had let on to her and Tina the evening before. So here she was trying to decide if knocking on the door was a good idea – she could use the owl sweater Rachel had left at school as an excuse. If she didn't, she would be spending the rest of the weekend worrying about Rachel's well-being but if she did maybe she'd need to worry about <em>her<em> well-being. What if one of Rachel's dads' answered the door? Faced with the person almost single-handedly responsible for Rachel's bumpy ride at school what would they do? On the other hand didn't she deserve any anger they directed her way? This was getting her nowhere. She took a deep breath, strode up to the door and pressed the bell before she could talk herself out of it.

The short bespectacled man who opened the door gave her a puzzled look "Yes?"

"Sorry to trouble you" Quinn swallowed nervously, "Is Rachel in by any chance?"

"Who are you?" asked the man casting a quick gaze up and down Quinn.

"I'm er Quinn" she took a breath, "Quinn Fabray."

The man's face remained unchanged, no recognition of her name showed on his features. Quinn found herself slightly disappointed.

"So how do you know Rachel?" he asked.

"We go to school together. I've brought back her sweater" she held it up so the Owl's eyes blinked at the man. He looked surprised for a moment and then started laughing heartily.

"That most definitely is not Rachel's sweater." He wiped a tear away from his eye," Her other Dad and I would commit hari-kari before we allowed a garment like that over the doorstep of this house."

He laughed again "and, between you and me, there's no-one over the age of 3 who could carry that sweater off. Do the world a favour and bin it" He started to close the door.

"Also," Quinn scrambled to reorder her thoughts,"I er also wanted to borrow her history notes."

"Let me guess, she didn't answer her mobile. She always turns it off when ''honing her craft'".

He looked at his watch,"Rach won't be back for at least another hour. She spends her Saturdays working her way through various dance classes. You could try later. I'll tell her you called round. What did you say your name was again?"

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray" she offered with a faint smile," Nice to meet you Mr Berry."

Quinn turned to walk back to her car. Well that was odd, as well as being a big relief. So Rachel's dad had never heard of Quinn Fabray – Quinn's admiration for Rachel had just increased a few more notches. All that torment at school and no running to her parents – just how self-sufficient was she?

And the sweater thing was just weird – Rachel was infamous for her absolutely appalling taste in knitwear yet her father seemed to have no knowledge of such garments. What was going on? What would Rachel say when…Realisation slowly dawned that Rachel's Dad would tell her that she had called. Rachel would probably think she was being stalked. Oh well, she probably was right; after all, inhaling Rachel's scent on that jumper when in bed last night was borderline stalker behaviour surely?

Quinn returned home to be met by the surreal sight of Santana and Brittany sitting at her kitchen table with her mother drinking tea from their best bone china tea set. What was going on, some massive game of musical houses? She tried to hide her trepidation at Santana being at her house with a friendly "hi girls, what're you doing here?"

"Staging a Quinntervention" smiled Brittany looking to Santana for approval.

"Yeah Q, you and I need to talk whilst Brit discusses tea with your Mum." Santana stated her tone giving nothing away.

"Sure" said Quinn far too brightly,"my room for a bit of privacy?"

Santana and Quinn headed upstairs with Quinn trying to calm her nerves - she knew this conversation had been coming but she hadn't worked out what she was going to say.

Santana pushed her into her bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"What the fuck is going on?"she snarled

"I've no idea what you're talking about" replied Quinn trying to buy herself some thinking time.

"Oh don't play Barbie girl with me. You and manhands. Have you gone fucking mad? It's taken years to set up the pecking order at school and you're in danger of destroying the whole thing in the space of one thoughtless week. It's simple, you want to interact with Treasure Trail then fine throw insults or slushies at her. Either get with the programme or be on the receiving end - and you know you didn't cope with that very well."

"look S I think you're blowing this all out of proportion. So she and I have talked once or twice - big deal." She feigned nonchalance.

"Talked once or twice? You're complimenting her in front of Glee Club, walking with her to every lesson like some kind of pet poodle, sitting next to her in classes and to top it off your pornographic drawings of the midget seem to have gained underwear."

"I'm not sure a thong is technically underwear" Quinn offered.

"Irrelevant Q. Is there some master plan behind all of this?"

Quinn pushed Santana in the chest and then stepped into her space

"I have no intention of explaining myself to you. Rachel is off limits - ignore me at you peril" she hissed.

"Don't do this Q, you need our support." Growled Santana

"That's where you're mistaken. Your support was lacking when I really needed it - I know I can't rely on you and I plan accordingly." Quinn said. A small voice in Quinn's head doubted the presence of a plan

"Brittany and I are not going to be brought down by association with you. There had better be some major Berry humiliation planned or your position and standing in the school is at serious risk. I'm not afraid of you, you're losing your edge and going soft. It's time for a new captain of the Cheerios." Snarled Santana

"Tell it to Sue, Santana. Now get the he'll out of my house I don't need you here." Quinn spat back ignoring the fear coursing through her veins.

"This isn't over Q - I'm warning you for old times sake" and with that Santana headed downstairs, collected Brittany and politely took her leave from Mrs Fabray.

Quinn leant against her bedroom door and sighed. What was she doing? She needed Santana gunning for her about as much as she needed a hole in the head. She didn't have a plan, she was spending her time obsessing over an amazing brunette who had good reason to dislike her intensely. Rather than adding to her friendship group she seemed to be rapidly reducing it.

Her phone indicated the arrival of a text.

An unknown number had sent **history notes? We need to talk. Yours or mine?**

Quinn paused briefly** yours 10 mins?**

**Okay.**

She added Rachel to her contacts and then jogged down the stairs and out the door. Whatever Rachel wanted to say she couldn't imagine it was good.

Rachel paced up and down the front room awaiting Quinn's arrival. She would need to make this conversation short and snappy if Quinn was to be out of the house before her Dads returned. She ran through the salient points – basically 'back off and forget friendship' – and considered the best approach. Did Quinn have a better nature to appeal to? The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Right, brevity and clarity were the order of the day.

"Nice jeans Rach" were Quinn's opening words sweeping her gaze up and down the small singer and feeling her heart rate quicken at the glimpse of the swell of Rachel's breasts through her low buttoned top.

Rachel glared at Quinn self-consciously doing up a few buttons on her shirt.

"Stop it. Put your compliments on hold. We need a serious conversation." Said Rachel and then indicated Quinn should follow her into the kitchen and take a seat at the table.

"I'm not going to offer you a drink as I want you gone as soon as possible" Rachel continued, inwardly wincing at how rude that sounded.

"Fine." Quinn smiled broadly at Rachel, "How can I help you?"

"Please stop.. well.. stalking me for want of a better word. I preferred it when you were mostly ignoring me."

"Well inviting me to your house is a bit of a mixed message, Rach. You want me to ignore you so you invite me round?– colour me confused" Quinn teased.

"You know why you're here. Stop coming round to _my house_ uninvited. This has to stop" Rachel said patiently.

"I was invited this time" smiled Quinn.

"Look I don't want to be your friend or spend time with you." Rachel explained beginning to be exasperated with the direction the conversation was heading.

"Give me a chance Rachel, you don't know me" ventured Quinn softly.

"I know enough about you. You get validation through the misery of others and have little empathy for those around you. I've had years of exposure to enough of you to be confident in not wanting to know anymore of you" Rachel bit her lip to stop herself venting further.

"Maybe, like you, I'm a different person out of school" she said watching Rachel's face freeze momentarily.

"What do you mean?" Rachel's eyebrows now joined together in the middle of her forehead in her classic puzzled expression.

"Really? You don't, say, project different aspects of yourself in school as opposed to out of school?" Quinn inquired gently a grin playing knowingly about her lips

"Quinn have you had a blow to the head? You're not making any sense." Spluttered Rachel looking distinctly worried.

Quinn pressed the video replay button on her phone and Rachel impersonating Finn played loudly in the now quiet kitchen. The colour seemed to be draining from Rachel's face.

"How did you.. " Rachel stopped that train of thought," Maybe I don't think Glee club is ready for me to impersonate them. That isn't about a different me"

"Soooo" drawled Quinn," How come your Dad doesn't know who I am after years of you being exposed to evil me?"

"Er I um he's not good with names" Rachel muttered hesitantly

"His visual memory is poor as well I s'pose as he didn't recognise your owl sweater when I tried to return it" She hadn't thought Rachel could go paler but she was wrong.

"In fact he seemed highly amused at the thought that anyone, never mind you, could wear such an item" Quinn continued torn between enjoying her advantage and sympathising with the obviously shocked girl,"Isn't it a bit odd that your Dads don't recognise your clothing and that they have no knowledge of the name of your chief tormentor at school. Do they even know what school is like for you?"

There was an extended period of silence as Rachel tried to figure a way out of her current situation.

"W..what do you want?" whispered Rachel with her head in her hands looking at the table's surface

"I just want you to give me a chance" Quinn tried to catch Rachel's eye with no success "I don't want to hurt you"

Rachel snorted, "Far too late for that Quinn."

"Look delete the videos from my phone. I promise I won't say anything to your Dads about school. I just want you to give me a chance. You might even find something redeeming about me. I might spend my Saturday mornings at a cat rescue centre."

Rachel lifted her head to look at Quinn in surprise "Do you?"

"No" Quinn admitted wishing wholeheartedly that she did if that was what it took for Rachel to find her worthy of her time "but I might. The Quinn you know is a bitchy cheerleader role that I've taken on through peer pressure and a bid for rather overrated popularity. That's not the only part of me.."

The sound of the front door opening and a shouted "We're back" ended their conversation abruptly. Quinn watched Rachel straighten her spine and put a smile on her face.

"I'm in the kitchen with Quinn" Rachel called out her voice radiating a warmth that was lacking in the look she directed at Quinn.

"Sorted out the history notes then" her shorter Dad directed to the pair of them as he entered the Kitchen.

"I er yeah. In fact Quinn was just leaving." Rachel said quickly before Quinn could join in.

"That's a shame. Are you sure Quinn you don't want to stay to dinner and then join in the singing extravaganza that Rachel's organised for this evening?" Offered her Dad.

"I'd love to," she said relishing the daggers Rachel was sending her way. God she was so hot when she was annoyed. Imagine Rachel with that expression… – or maybe not, now was not a good time," I really need to be getting back else my Mum will be worried about me" she added flashing a grin at Rachel.

"Some other time then" said the shorter of Rachel's two Dads, "It's always nice to meet Rachel's school friends even if she does try to hide them from us. Feel free to drop in any time"

"I'll see you out Quinn" said Rachel ushering Quinn to the door by a tight grip on her elbow. She stopped by the front door and held her hand out "Your phone. I won't take no for an answer Quinn."

Quinn handed it over and watched Rachel delete the videos.

"Here" she proffered her i-pod up," they're on here too. RB Glam Rock" Rachel gave her a puzzled look as she located the folder amongst a whole series of RB playlists.

"RB?" she asked

"Rhythm and Blues" offered Quinn unconvincingly hoping Rachel didn't look too closely. How could she have been so stupid as to hand her i-pod over?

"There's no way Rhythm and blues and Glam Rock should be in the same playlist or playlist name" stated Rachel authoritively, "We'll need to work on your understanding of musical genres if we're going to spend any time together."

With that she handed the i-pod back to Quinn "See you Monday" ventured Quinn

"See you Monday and not before I hope" replied Rachel closing the door firmly.

Quinn couldn't keep the smile off her face. Santana might be out for her position on the Cheerios but not only had she managed to blackmail Rachel into trying to get to know her (her smile faltered slightly at 'blackmail') but Rachel's Dads seemed keen to get to know her too. She'd be able to spend time with Rachel outside school as well as within which would enable her to finally cure her RB addiction. An image of an annoyed looking Rachel undoing her shirt buttons and saying "I won't take no for an answer Quinn" flashed through her mind – time for a run or cold shower or possibly both.


	8. Chapter 8

**As ever - thanks to the reviewers. An early update, as I'm off on wi-fi free holiday, so haven't dwelled on this as much as usual - can you tell?**

* * *

><p>Rachel tried to disguise her inner turmoil with a purposeful stride and a beaming smile as she entered school on the Monday. She was repeating Ali's wise words in her head "<em>I can't see how her befriending you gives her any more opportunity to be nasty to you than she already has unless you do something extremely stupid like letting your guard down."<em>

She was half expecting an outraged mass of Glee members to be awaiting her, Quinn having showed them her impersonation videos; after all 'Quinn Fabray' and the word 'trust' should only appear in a sentence with the qualifier 'don't'. She and Ali hadn't really managed to come up with a reason for Quinn's sudden interest in befriending her although Ali's suggestion of "_Maybe she wants to be friends with her daughter's stepsister?" _made her smile – her family tree did have the makings of a badly written soap opera about it. Anyway she had a strategy if she was prepared to use it - Miss uptight 'n' Repressed just needed a touchy feely friend. Quinn projected a fierce hands-off aura around her so what better way to scare her off then by constantly touching her? Ali had not been convinced but Rachel thought her plan had a hint of genius about it (and not just because it was her plan!) Honestly Quinn probably wouldn't last the day. She took a deep breath to calm herself – she'd dealt with the unwanted attentions of Jacob Ben Israel so she could deal with the unwanted attentions of Quinn Fabray. Or could she?

Quinn strode into the school with a smile on her face and a confident demeanour masking her nervousness. Her Sunday had been Rachel-lite – well, maybe an excess of video clips towards the end of the day – so now she was ready for her Rachel 'fix'. Quinn stood at her locker and watched as Rachel made her way down the corridor noting her short skirt and almost tasteful top. Suddenly Rachel flew sideways hitting the lockers quite hard as some of the football team shoved past her shouting insults the clearest being " outta the way car crash."

"Are you okay?" she asked a dazed looking Rachel. She watched a bright smile being put in place and then a cheerful "I'm fine Quinn - nothing that hasn't happened before" was directed towards her as Rachel continued towards her locker. There was a surprised gasp from Rachel as she opened her locker and numerous, thankfully empty, slushy cups fell out. A printed note taped to the inside of the door stated "next time they'll be full." Rachel gave Quinn a questioning look.

"Nothing to do with me I swear" she said realising that in fact it had everything to do with her – she'd declared open season on Rachel all that time ago.

Rachel looked completely unconvinced and then stepped into her personal space and looked her in the eye. Quinn swallowed nervously.

"Some ground rules Quinn. I'm going to do what I usually do - if you want to tag along, fine. In fact it'll be a lot like last week but this time with my reluctant permission and I won't deliberately hide from you. If you get me into trouble in class deal's off and if you turn up unexpectedly to my house deals off. Is that clear?" Rachel stated with a serious expression and a voice to match.

"Crystal," murmured Quinn trying to disguise the hitch in her breathing from Rachel standing so close.

"In that case then," Rachel slipped her arm through Quinn's," you'd better drop me off at English."

Quinn's head was spinning at the abrupt change in Rachel's tone and her heart was racing at the feeling of Rachel's hand on her arm yet she still managed to walk towards the English room.

"Thanks Quinnie" said Rachel squeezing her arm gently before letting go.

"Rachel, some ground rules - under no circumstances call me Quinnie" she managed to force out between her clenched teeth.

"Sorry Hun" said Rachel lightly patting her cheek before spinning off and skipping into the classroom. Quinn was beginning to doubt the wisdom of her befriending Rachel, half an hour in and her cheek was aflame and her libido fully awake.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Rachel was both disappointed and highly amused. Disappointed as Quinn had been more resilient to her touchy-feely approach than she'd anticipated so hadn't as yet called time on her attempt to befriend Rachel. She was highly amused because once she realised Quinn wasn't going to verbally assault her for being tactile she began to increase their interactions – just where was Quinn's breaking point? Rachel could see slight flushes appear on Quinn's face when she touched her – Quinn struggling to bite back something snarky remark no doubt.<p>

Her best response of the day had been when she'd placed her hand on Quinn's knee to gain her attention in Chemistry. Quinn had nearly jumped out of her seat and then had struggled to form a coherent sentence when Rachel briefly stroked her knee purring "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump". Oh this was too much fun. Rachel lay on her bed scheming. The touchy feely approach was obviously going to take some time to drive Quinn away what she needed to do was up the ante again. What else would make Miss Uptight 'n' Repressed feel uncomfortable? Talk about sex was all Rachel could come up with and she wasn't exactly an expert in that area, never mind she'd give it a go if all else failed.

* * *

><p>Quinn made a conscious effort not to let her jaw drop when Rachel came into her sight on Tuesday morning. That skirt certainly would not pass the Berry pencil test – it was no more than a handkerchief. At least her shirt had been buttoned up to a decent height.<p>

"Morning Quinn" Rachel beamed at her squeezing both her arms and for a heart-stopping moment Quinn thought Rachel was going to kiss her. Quinn stepped back face aflame and heart racing.

"Rachel" she husked cleared her throat and tried again, "Remember the slushy cups" she warned as Rachel started to dial her locker combination. They stood to the side of the locker as Rachel gingerly opened the door and nothing happened. They both laughed unaware of Finn scowling at them from one end of the corridor and Santana observing them from the other.

Rachel sorted her books and files out and threaded her arm through Quinn's deciding she wasn't quite brave enough to hold her hand yet. She diverted them to the restroom which quickly cleared on Quinn's entry. Rachel made a pretence of checking her hair and make-up before turning to Quinn, hand at the neck of her shirt, and asking

"Do you think I should undo some buttons?" as she undid the top two "Or is that too revealing?"

Quinn swallowed nervously "Either looks great" she managed to force out.

"It's so hard to get it right – too many done up and I look like a puritan, too few and I look like a hooker" Rachel explained noting that tell-tale 'I'm uncomfortable' flush on Quinn's face. She felt a twinge of guilt which she quickly damped down. A few moments of awkwardness for Quinn didn't match the years of name calling and slushy showers she'd endured.

"I think the skirt negates the puritan look Rachel" Quinn added now she'd finally managed to find her voice.

"Emm okay then compromise on the one button then" replied Rachel. "We'd best get moving or we'll be late for first lesson" and off they went.

Quinn was delayed meeting Rachel to walk with her to history and arrived to hear bottom-row-second-in cheerio Sarah something accosting Rachel.

"Hey Manhands, shame you haven't got a mother to tell you the difference between a skirt and a t-towel. Still can't blame your mum for not staying around after one look.." she trailed off as she became aware of the scowl being directed at her by Quinn.

"You were saying something?" Quinn asked in a low threatening voice as she moved to stand by Rachel.

"I was just.." Sarah might not be the brightest tool in the shed but she could read body language and the protective stance Quinn was taking next to Rachel suggested now was a good time to move on, "heading off to next lesson. Have a nice day" Sarah finished noting the growl her last sentence had elicited. That bitch Quinn would have her doing suicide runs for all of next practice if she wasn't careful.

"You okay?" Quinn asked Rachel noting the amused look Rachel was giving her.

"Oh Quinn, her insults were amateurish compared to what you've come up with over the years. I usually just tune it out," Rachel noted the guilty downcast look on Quinn's face," but hey, thanks. Someone standing up for me is a first. Even Finn in the boyfriend role couldn't manage that." She reached for Quinn's hand,"Come on History awaits" she added pulling Quinn in the direction of the class and not releasing her hand until they were at their seats.

Rachel spent most of the lesson debating whether or not to make her next move. She bit her lip; opportunities were limited, 'carpe diem' and all that. She leant over pressing herself into Quinn apparently trying to look at what she'd written. Her breasts squeezed against Quinn's arm. Rachel moved closer, her breath on Quinn's cheek.

"That's what I thought she said," Rachel whispered staying a bit longer in Quinn's space and watching the colour rise up Quinn's neck and face.

" I think I should be the one borrowing your notes" she added giving herself a little longer, feeling Quinn tense up against her. She moved back into her seat and watched fascinated as Quinn slowly released her extremely tight grip on her pen. Quinn was out of her comfort zone so when would she snap?

Rachel's campaign of touchy–feely continued with added moves – leaning on Quinn's shoulder to whisper in her ear during Glee – throughout the week. She could gauge her success by the colour of Quinn's face however she had underestimated the stubbornness of Capt'n Cheerio. No sign of cracking, no moves to give up on trying to gain her friendship. Desperate times calling for desperate measures meant Thursday lunchtime found the pair in the auditorium with Rachel seated at the piano, Quinn stood alongside and an array of open Tupperware boxes with a variety of fruits laid out on top of the piano. Rachel was reading sheet music and trying to play the piece in front of her.

"Quinn, could you pass me a pineapple chunk?" she asked as she leant into the piano as the piece reached a crescendo. Quinn picked up a pineapple chunk and then looked slightly confused.

"Could you pop it in my mouth I don't want to get the juice on the keys, Brad would kill me" Rachel continued, Quinn hesitated and then obliged. The dye was cast with Rachel asking and Quinn placing the required fruit to Rachel's lips. Rachel made sure she occasionally managed to touch Quinn's hand with her tongue. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Quinn's colour rose. She finished playing the music. Time for the grand finale. Rachel stood, collected her lunch boxes in her bag and then lightly with her thumb wiped a completely imaginary mark off Quinn's cheek.

"Now you're ready for next lesson" she added awaiting some explosion. Quinn put her hand up to touch where Rachel had just touched.

"Thanks" she said with a slightly shaky voice. Rachel smothered her disappointment. The dreaded talking about sex was fast approaching the top of her list for driving Quinn away.

* * *

><p>Friday lunchtime found Quinn in the auditorium reflecting on her week whilst awaiting Rachel's arrival. Their school interactions for that week followed the same pattern with Rachel never missing an opportunity to - well- touch her. The whole side lean in, Rachel's breast touching her arm, to look at Quinn's history notes that had had Quinn struggling to retain control of her pen in her hot sweaty hand. The time when Rachel had used the pad of her thumb to wipe some errant fruit juice from Quinn's cheek definitely topped her fantasy material list. In fact Quinn had spent a lot of her time in Rachel's company unable to formulate intelligent sentences and she was sure Rachel must consider her an airhead. She hadn't been able to bring herself to at least match Rachel's touchings as all she really wanted to do was hold her face in her hands and kiss those luscious lips or wrap her arms round the petite waist and pull Rachel into a tight hug - possibly biting, licking or kissing her neck and those thoughts weren't helpful.<p>

They had developed a routine of starting the day alongside Rachel's locker as if about to carry out a police raid, throwing the locker door open only for nothing much to happen , no full slushy cups so far. Rachel had experienced far less hassle than usual as fear of Quinn seemed to top the need to insult the school loser. One look from Quinn was enough to silence most students mid sentence. For Rachel it had been an unprecedented five days, and counting, without a slushy shower - in fact it all felt a bit unreal. Some kind of calm before the storm then. Rachel had heard comments about Quinn (and her mental state) and knew there was only a limited time before some sort of backlash began. She did try to make slushying opportunities to restore the balance to Mckinley's universe but Quinn was far too adept at being everywhere to escort Rachel and scowl at anyone coming too close.

Quinn began to play the piano while she waited and then she began to sing ' Everytime we touch' smiling at her silliness. She nearly lost her place when hands lightly pressed on her shoulders and Rachel started to harmonise with her. Surely Rachel could hear the wobble in her voice as she found it harder to breathe?

"Wow Quinn. I didn't know you could play." Rachel enthused when the song finished.

"There's lots you don't know about me. I had piano lessons for years before being banished from the family residence" said Quinn wistfully.

Quinn's hands began to move over the keys " I can play a range of things from what my father thinks we should like, to my mother's guilty secret musical pleasures" moonlight sonata gave way to a more familiar tune.

"Your mum's a Dolly Parton fan?" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"fraid so and I'm a closet.." It only took a few bars for Rachel to recognise the tune.

"Kylie Minogue!" she exclaimed before bursting into laughter. Quinn felt a warmth at making Rachel laugh so heartily, "With those musical influences no wonder your understanding of different music genres is all over the place."

"Any requests - other than stop playing?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Scoot up I've secretly always wanted to be able to play Kylie - my Dads would love it. Teach me" instructed Rachel sitting next to Quinn on the piano stool so that their thighs were pressed up against each other. She gave Quinn a big grin.

"I need to find out more about your hidden talents Quinn" she added giving Quinn a wink.

"Well why don't you come round to dinner at mine tonight and I'll let you in to a few more secrets" suggested Quinn as her heart raced and her brain screamed 'what are you doing?' at her.

"Sorry I already have plans," Rachel replied and then after biting her lip for a bit," perhaps you'd like to come over to mine instead. I've got a friend coming round and maybe it's time you met. How about 7pm, vegan dinner thrown in?"

Quinn's big smile was almost enough to eradicate Rachel's wariness at extending the invite. What was she thinking?

"That sounds great. I'd love to" Quinn paused trying to gather the courage for the next part ," and how about Saturday morning, instead of using your elliptical, you come for an early morning, 6:30 ish, run round the park with me? An opportunity for birdsong, fresh air and excellent company to start your day – unless you're afraid you can't keep up?" she asked trying to keep her tone light. Would Rachel be able to resist the challenge?

"Oh you are so on Fabray. Be prepared to eat my dust" smiled Rachel in response as her head chanted 'Ali's going to kill you' over and over again - a bit of musical bonding and here she was _voluntarily_ including Quinn in an _out of school_ activity at _her_ house and worse agreeing to run round the park with her. "U_nless you do something extremely stupid like letting your guard down"_ played in her head. Perhaps Quinn's grand humiliation plan required her early morning presence in the park – surely best to just get it over with, although how spectacular would it have to be for Quinn to have put up with being pawed and teased all week? Rachel swallowed nervously - left tied to a tree naked was the worst she could come up with and was the girl who was currently grinning and singing alongside her capable of that? Rachel honestly didn't know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cheers reviewers - your words keep me going when I'm struggling to keep my enthusiasm for this story. Apologies for any errors.**

* * *

><p>Rachel picked her phone up and then put it down again. She was in a quandary - to warn Ali of the additional guest tonight or not? If she did Ali might choose not to come and Rachel felt an evening of just Quinn and her (with a minor appearance of her Dads) would be awkward at best. If she didn't warn her then Ali's reaction could be anything from slightly miffed to feeling completely betrayed; Rachel was unsure as she'd always told Ali everything since - well - forever. She stopped pacing her room, a compromise ready - she'd ask Ali to come earlier and then if necessary she could use her feminine wiles to persuade her to stay. She sent the text.<p>

"Sorry" Ali looked apologetic as she entered the Berry house," would've been earlier but you know what parents are like."

Rachel glanced at the clock, she potentially only had 10 minutes before Quinn arrived if she was as much a stickler for punctuality as Rachel. Ali eyed her curiously taking in Rachel's slightly uncomfortable demeanour.

"Okay spit it out, what's happened?"

"Well I kind of, well I did, but I wasn't thinking - in my defence I was in a Kylie haze" Rachel muttered.

"Rachel what have you done?" Ali asked concerned.

"I invited Quinn to join us tonight for dinner. I'm sorry - please say it's okay."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Rachel squirmed avoiding eye contact with Ali.

"You..._invited_...Quinn Fabray...here? What were you thinking? Are you some sort of masochist?" Ali struggled to keep her voice from rising in outrage having noted the guilty look on Rachel's face.

"I wasn't thinking. I did it on impulse. Sorry. I'll understand if you want to leave." Rachel replied in a quiet voice.

"Don't be daft - we'll face the Wicked Witch of the West together. What time is she.." Ali was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Guess that's her." Muttered Rachel,"Are we okay?"

"We're fine" Ali reassured Rachel giving her a quick hug, "Any chance she'll go away if we don't answer the door?"

Ali's question was answered by the doorbell ringing again accompanied by a knocking on the door.

"Someone's keen" grumped Ali as Rachel headed to the door. Ali took a deep breath, time to meet the architect of Rachel's school torment. She already knew she wouldn't like her.

A jaw-droppingly attractive blonde followed Rachel into the living room holding a bunch of flowers. Ali realised Rachel had never actually given a physical description of the dreaded Quinn.

"Ali, Quinn. Quinn, my best friend Ali" Rachel introduced them looking nervously from one to the other. Quinn extended her hand. "Nice to meet you," she smiled.

Ali ignored the extended hand, gave a less than friendly glare and then stepped closer into Quinn's personal space.

Quinn's smile dropped as did her hand and she could feel the colour rising on her cheeks.

"Hardly a pleasure," Ali stated clearly as the temperature in the room seemed to plummet,"You'll need a hell of a load more flowers if that's meant to be an apology for what you've put Rachel through all these years" Ali added as Quinn stepped back.

Quinn felt a flash of anger and then a wave of guilt flooded her. She deserved this and more. She glanced at an uncomfortable looking Rachel, squared her shoulders and stepped back towards Ali.

"I'm here as Rachel's guest and you need to learn some manners" Quinn asserted as she and Ali tried to outstare each other. Quinn recognised it as a weak comeback but what could she say? The tension was broken by Rachel's Dad stepping into the room.

"Ali, good to see you as ever." He said as he hugged the redhead." Quinn, glad you could join us" he offered his hand and Quinn shook it. Quinn proffered the flowers, "for the chef" she said winningly.

"Oh Rachel what well-mannered friends you have," said her Dad without a hint of irony. He turned to take the flowers back into the kitchen as Ali and Quinn continued to stare at each other. Rachel's eyes flicked from one girl to the other.

"Excuse us Quinn I just need a quick word with Ali. Feel free to take a seat" said Rachel grabbing Ali's arm and dragging her back into the hallway. A whispered intense conversation ensued far enough out of earshot for the content to be indistinct as Quinn studied the photos on the mantelpiece to calm herself. An easily recognisable Rachel of various ages were the focus of the pictures and Quinn found herself smiling at the image of a pre-school Rachel singing earnestly into a microphone.

The two girls returned to the room.

"Sorry" said Ali in a tone suggesting she wasn't and after a nudge from Rachel she extended her hand," it's ..er.. nice ?.. to be able to put a face to a name" the handshake was incredibly brief. Rachel led the way towards the kitchen as Ali hissed to Quinn," I'm watching you Fabray; hurt Rachel again at your peril."

Quinn's flowers as the centrepiece on the dining table didn't make her feel any better. Rachel introduced her to her Dads, Hiram and Leroy, and then they took their places with Rachel sitting like some kind of referee between Quinn and Ali. Rachel's dads were graceful hosts and they artfully directed the conversation to include everyone. Unfortunately for Quinn this meant being grilled on how long she'd been friends with Rachel and what Rachel was like at school.

Quinn could see Rachel grinning at her as she tried to give factually correct but misleading answers - well, Rachel was widely admired for her singing talents and they had known each other for years. Ali on the other hand recounted Rachel and her dancing and social exploits with humour and, in Quinn's opinion, an excessive amount of squeezing Rachel's hand or arm and even at one point pulling Rachel into a hug as they both laughed. In between hard stares and glares at Ali, Quinn could feel her heart squeeze with the obvious affection that Rachel's dads had for her. Their stories, prompted by Quinn, of Rachel as a musically precocious child only made Quinn feel even more affectionate towards her. Even scowling Ali giving her the evil eye couldn't lessen her enjoyment of watching Rachel with her loved ones. She slapped herself mentally, just when did she turn this sappy? Quinn had kissed her familiarity-breeds-contempt plan goodbye the first time Rachel had stroked her knee in Chemistry and caused a physical reaction that Quinn wouldn't have believed possible. So here she was at the Berry dinner table with no agenda other than to spend as much time with Rachel as possible - well, to rescue Rachel from the overzealous pawing of that Ali girl was perhaps a pressing intention.

After the meal the girls retired to the performance area (read basement) for a bit of, as Rachel put it, musical bonding.

"As guest Quinn you get to go first. What would you like to sing?" asked Rachel eagerly." You practically live here Ali so that discounts any claim to guest status" added Rachel as she noted Ali about to object. Quinn tried to focus on a song choice rather than her jealousy at how often Ali was here.

"You could always do Meredith Brook's Bitch" suggested Ali with a faux smile. Quinn bit back a tart retort as she inwardly seethed.

"I was thinking maybe 'Sorry seems to be the hardest word'" Quinn said seeking eye contact with Rachel.

"'All you need is love' might be more appropriate for musical bonding" suggested Rachel giving Ali a hard glare. Finally Rachel pulled Quinn up for a duet exclaiming "I know you know this one. Probably learnt it at your mothers knee" Quinn laughed as she recognised the introduction to 'Islands in the stream'. Her anger towards Ali dissipated as she and Rachel sang and danced around each other. She noted the surprised look on Rachel's face when she reached out to hold her arm as they sang. Quinn's triumphant feelings about initiating contact with Rachel lasted only briefly. Ali never missed an opportunity to touch Rachel. She would have her arm around Rachel's shoulders as they lined up songs and would hold, then spin and twirl Rachel as they performed, usually ending up with the pair in a hug and lots of laughter. Quinn pulled out all the stops with her rendition of 'Love at first sight' pulling Rachel up and then dancing near her in a way that would have had Brittany blushing although she wasn't sure how to interpret the look on Ali's face as she watched them.

They sang their way through an eclectic mix of songs finishing with the Grease soundtrack and for a brief moment Ali and Quinn interacted without scowling at each other.

"Okay the Streisand end to the evening. What's your choice?" Rachel directed the question to where Ali and Quinn were slumped on the sofa.

"My man - and yes the Heteronormative version as 'my girl' is just too patronising " replied Ali before Quinn even had a chance to draw breath.

"How predictable" commented Rachel as she readied herself.

Quinn felt the hair on her arms and back of her neck stand up as Rachel began to sing. Her eyes filled with tears and a lump formed in her throat. The words 'astounding' and 'beautiful' just didn't do justice to describe Rachel's performance. Quinn could feel Ali's eyes on her but couldn't take her own eyes off Rachel's spellbinding rendition of the song.

"That was amazing Rach" she croaked when Rachel finished. She cleared her throat,"but I really need to head home"

Quinn rushed her thankyous and goodbyes and sped out of the house before she could act on her impulse to throw herself in Rachel's arms and beg her to love her. She parked her car just around the first corner away from the Berry house. She took a deep breath to steady herself and rested her head on the steering wheel. Her God was indeed a spiteful God - she didn't deserve to feel like this. It was a mix of frustration and hopelessness. The tears began to roll down her cheeks and she was unable to stop them.

As Quinn sobbed in her car in a darkened street, Rachel and Ali were seated at the kitchen table facing each other, mugs of chai tea in hand.

"Well that was interesting" Ali deliberately understated.

"I'm just pleased the evening didn't degenerate into a cat fight" Rachel responded with a wry grin.

"Sorry," Ali reined in the compulsion to justify herself, "Are you very cross with me?"

"Torn really between peeved and pleased. I like that you're annoyed on my behalf by how Quinn's treated me in the past but if I'm able to be civil, then you should take the lead from me" Rachel softened her words by reaching out to squeeze Ali's hand.

"A bit more than civil. I hope you didn't expect me to dance with her like you did through that Kylie number to demonstrate my 'civility'" Ali teased noting a blush make its way up Rachel's cheeks, "So much for not letting your guard down."

Rachel took a long sip of her tea and carefully considered her behaviour. No, she hadn't let her guard down - that dancing had just been a bit of fun and definitely no worse than the 'Push it' routine she'd performed in front of the entire school.

Ali eyed Rachel thoughtfully then offered, "I think I know what her motivation for befriending you is."

"Okay then Oracle of knowledge; do share" Rachel grinned at her over the rim of her cup.

Ali hesitated; she was unsure what Rachel's reaction would be.

"Well, Dr Watson, let me provide you with some pointers and see if you can work it out for yourself. Firstly she didn't unleash head bitch on me despite a few provocations. She just looked guilty and awkward" Ali started.

"So she's socially adept" Rachel fired back taking another sip of her tea and looking amused.

"Or trying to impress. Secondly she couldn't take her eyes off you for the entire evening, resorting to gazing at photos of you when you weren't in the room." Ali continued.

"Psyching herself up for my final humiliation" said Rachel, yawning.

Ali sighed; well this was going swimmingly,"Thirdly she was very careful not to blow your cover with your dads rather than ensuring your humiliation by telling them the truth. It was almost like she was protecting you."

Rachel just harrumphed at this.

"Fourthly she looked ready to tear me limb from limb every time I touched you. In fact I upped our tactileness just to test this theory out" ventured Ali.

"Good Christian upbringing for you – resent the sinner, hate the sin and all that. She's probably gone home to bathe in holy water to rid herself of the taint of being in this house" Rachel replied airily.

"Even I think that's unfair." Ali said firmly, beginning to wish she hadn't started this. Rachel looked sufficiently chastened. Time for Ali to cut to the chase.

"Rachel, I think Quinn Fabray has a massive crush on you", she noted Rachel's evident shock." She was enraptured by your final song."

Rachel looked at her with incredulity.

"No Ali, you're wrong. Quinn is as straight as the proverbial arrow. She's had a baby for goodness sake"

"Rachel that's a ridiculous argument, gays have .."

"Yes I know" Rachel interrupted impatiently realising the stupidity of her remark "But she's only ever had boyfriends and she has had an incredibly restrictive upbringing" Rachel trailed off running through events of the last few weeks in her head. No, Ali's theory just didn't fit into her world view. She had known Quinn for years and there had been nothing but intense dislike projected her way from the former President of the celibacy club. Well, maybe that had been tempered down to indifference recently.

"Rach! She looked ready to kill me every time I touched you, she positively glowed with delight when you and her did touch and she was in tears when you sang. What do you think that's about if not some almighty crush?" Ali asked exasperated. Rachel was usually annoyingly perceptive about the emotions and motivations of those around her why was she so blind where Quinn was concerned?

"I don't agree. She was scowling at you all evening because you kept being rude; it had nothing to do with whether you were hugging me or not and let's face it, we were hugging most of the time. Quinn does come alive during performances, it's like she finally lets her guard down and so whether she and I were touching is entirely by-the-by. Finally anyone conscious would be moved by my performance - you're just becoming immune by over exposure."

Ali looked into Rachel's determined face and decided now was a good time to bow out of the conversation

"Okay Rach, you know her better than I do" she acquiesced ' Methinks the Lady doth protest too much ' remaining unspoken in her head. Rachel eyed her suspiciously, Ali never usually caved that easily but really, Quinn Fabray crushing on her was as unlikely as ..well so unlikely in fact that there wasn't even a simile to describe it.

"I wish you hadn't said anything" whispered Rachel as snippets of her interactions with Quinn ran through her head. There had been no hints of infatuation only exasperation. Quinn being attracted to females was mind-blowing enough but throw in Rachel as the focus of those yearnings and ..well it was just incomprehensible, never mind impossible. Ali watched Rachel absorbed in thought and shaking her head.

"At least you have the weekend to forget it all." Ali tried to reassure her, wishing she'd kept her theories to herself.

Rachel groaned "Not even that. I've agreed to go for an early morning run tomorrow" she glared at Ali ,"I think all of this Quinn 'I want to be your friend' palaver has been leading up to her trying to get me in the park early one morning on my own because this is the first suggestion she has made for an activity"

Ali looked at her incredulously ," You think she's been trying to get you to the park early morning on your own in order to play some prank on you?" she asked in a tone that suggested her scepticism," For goodness sake, don't go then - or let me go with you."

"I'm going because I want whatever it is out of the way. School is just too weird at the moment." Rachel held her hands up, "That's the end of the conversation as far as I'm concerned. I really don't want to talk about Quinn anymore."

Ali sighed - she couldn't decide whether Quinn having a crush or wanting to play a prank on Rachel was better. All she could do was be available to support her. The only certainty in all this was that Ali definitely disliked Quinn Fabray intensely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well to paraphrase Elvis "a little less _contemplation_ a lot more action" if I'm going to get this finished before the new academic year starts...As ever, thanks to the diehard reviewers (you're the reason I'm determined to finish this rather than abandon it!). Broad brushstrokes rather than a fine toothcomb so apologies for any errors ;)**

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed again, she had five minutes to make a decision about what to wear for this morning's jog with Quinn. She would have gone for short shorts and vest top before Ali's oh-so-helpful words yesterday but now she was wondering whether below the knee jogging pants and a long-sleeved, high-necked t shirt was more appropriate – but maybe too hot? Her lack of sleep last night wasn't helping the decision making process. She had considered and dismissed Ali's hypothesis several times. She took a deep breath – stop second guessing yourself, wipe the Ali theory from your brain - don't wear any favourite clothes in case whatever Quinn was planning involved disgusting liquids or solids. It would need to be an ambush as she was pretty confident she could defend herself against Quinn but if outnumbered... Best not to think about it. She quickly put on her short shorts and vest top and was stretching by the front door when Quinn jogged up wrapping her earphones around her i-pod and putting it in a pocket of her backpack. Rachel plastered a big grin to her face, swallowing her apprehension. She noted Quinn eyes sweeping over her outfit she returned the favour noting that Quinn was back to a toned fit figure and she couldn't help admiring 'alabaster thighs' as her granny's romance novels would have it.<p>

"I thought we were going for a run round the park not a two day trekking expedition" said Rachel indicating the backpack, wondering what torture instruments might be contained within it.

"Hi Rach. You need to be prepared for all eventualities," Quinn replied pulling out a small first aid kit, a bottle of water and a waterproof top from her bag. Rachel was relieved to notice the absence of ropes or handcuffs - maybe being left naked tied to a tree wasn't on the cards.

"Thanks for a great evening last night – it's been a while since I've had so much fun although, between you and me, I'm not sure Ali liked me," Quinn offered trying to resist the urge to check out Rachel's barely covered legs. Was fun the right word for an evening which ended with her having a mini breakdown in her car? She fought the urge to just pull Rachel into a hug.

"Oh I don't know, there was a moment during 'summer lovin' when the pair of you didn't glare at each other so there's something for you both to build on," Rachel replied wondering whether Quinn and Ali would ever cross paths again.

They set off at a gentle pace running alongside each other chatting about their individual exercise regimes. Rachel began to gradually pick up the pace and Quinn was content to lag behind slightly to admire the.. er..cut of Rachel's shorts. Rachel looked back over her shoulder.

"Eating my dust yet?" she smirked before tripping up over the uneven path and falling face first, catching herself with her hands but scrapping her knees.

"Well that never happens on my elliptical" joked Rachel as she looked at her bloodied knees that were beginning to sting.

"Sorry Rach," mumbled Quinn kneeling beside her and rummaging in her backpack.

"Quinn I really don't think you can hold yourself responsible for my clumsiness. I'm the living embodiment of 'pride comes before a fall,'" Rachel added as Quinn began wiping at her knees with an antiseptic wipe. Rachel found herself fascinated with the gentleness of Quinn's touch and the sympathetic look on her face. Quinn's delicate hands made light work of the mess on her knees.

"Well Dr Quinn medicine woman – will I ever walk again?" Rachel asked

"Ha ha. I think amputation at the neck is the only option" Quinn softened her words with a smile. "Failing that, some time out on the bench over there is needed. All this is as I was about to move out of first gear and show you my heels"

"Help me to the bench then, speedy Gonzales and I'll enjoy the view while you do a lap of the park" replied Rachel allowing Quinn to pull her to her feet. She appreciated Quinn's arm around her shoulders supporting her as she hobbled to the bench.

"And this year's award for the most over-the-top reaction to a minor injury goes to.." Quinn solemnly intoned.

"Don't joke Quinn – I'm sure I have an acceptance speech ready I can adapt if you're interested. Look, leave your backpack here and run off your excess energy. Then come back and rescue me. If I survive the blood loss, we'll do breakfast at mine"

Quinn grinned, checked Rachel was really okay, and then left at a gentle pace. Rachel watched the graceful cheerleader methodically begin to pick up speed. She was making the run look effortless - Rachel admired her athletic physique. Quinn really was quite stunning. Her blond haired, hazel-eyed colouring along with her flawless complexion and slender stature would be such an asset if she'd wanted a modelling career. Rachel sighed, Quinn was the most beautiful female she had ever seen and even had the brains to match. Shame she needed to put others down to make herself feel better. In fact, Rachel decided, she'd done a public service by taking up the majority of Quinn's spare time in the past two weeks so she hadn't been able to pick on anyone.

Rachel was beginning to accept that there wasn't some grand humiliation plan in place for today as from her vantage point on the bench she could tell the park was deserted bar them and two dog walkers. She rummaged in Quinn's backpack to find the bottle of water and found her i-pod as well. Rachel was always fascinated by other people's musical preferences but was undecided about the etiquette of looking at someone else's i-pod. Surely not as outrageous as looking at someone's diary or text messages? Wasn't it just the same as browsing someone's cd collection? She made a decision and started to flick through Quinn's playlists. Her two jogging mixes were in complete contrast; one being soothing chill out music the other being heavy rock. There were mixes for different decades, a Kylie themed mix and other miscellaneous collections the themes of which eluded Rachel. She scrolled down to check whether 'RB glam rock' had reappeared or not - it hadn't. Then 'RB ear candy' caught her eye – she thought she had a wide range of musical knowledge but hadn't heard of a Rhythm and Blues group called Ear Candy. Rachel's finger hovered over the select button as she looked up to catch Quinn's hazel eyes gazing at her. She took out the earphones as the list began to play.

"Hi Quinn, enjoy your run?" she asked taking in the slightly flushed complexion of her companion and the rapid rising of her chest as she regained her breath.

"Would have been more fun with you of course. What are you listening to?" Quinn asked

"I was about to introduce myself to Ear Candy" replied Rachel watching as Quinn's face turned bright red and she reached out to snatch the earphones and iPod away from Rachel. Quinn could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"Their lyrics are a bit explicit Rach, you really won't like it" Quinn spluttered berating herself for her stupidity. What would Rachel think if she found she had playlists of her singing and her videos?

"Let me listen to it and I'll tell you" Rachel smiled back at her trying to decipher what the problem was.

"I er No." Quinn hastily slid the I-pod back into her backpack and took in Rachel's puzzled look, "you're too young" she lamely joked," Anyway is breakfast still on offer as I'm ravenous?"

Rachel didn't pursue the topic of Ear Candy as they walked back although Quinn was aware of the appraising looks she was being given. Rachel decided she'd be goggling the band at the first opportunity - too young for explicit lyrics be damned.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered the school building on Monday slightly pre-occupied by her thoughts. From the minor annoyances such as not being able to find Ear Candy on the World Wide Web, to the major ones such as what on earth was Quinn up to? She'd charmed her fathers at the Saturday breakfast table, been a jogging partner on both Sunday and Monday morning and texted Rachel in between with messages that were hard to construe as anything other than friendly. Rachel belatedly noted the looming presence of Finn at her shoulder. He stood in front of her to halt her progress down the hallway and grasped her elbow.<p>

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Hurrying in a most expeditious fashion to collect my essential utensils for the first learning session of the day" Rachel replied with a grin watching an exasperated expression form on Finn's face.

"I mean with Quinn" He said,"Everyone's noticed you sucking up to her."

"I'm not sucking up" replied Rachel calmly.

"Did you turn me down because you fancied her?"

"What?" Rachel was genuinely puzzled.

"Oh come on Rachel you're practically draped over her all the time when you're not whispering in her ear or patting her cheek. Are you trying to buy some protection with sexual favours?" Finn snapped as Rachel's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Finn" she started trying to marshal her thoughts. 'Sexual favours' was hardly a Finn phrase. Was this about jealousy?

"it isn't going to work. Quinn can't protect you. Karofsky's giving me a hard time about turning girls gay. You might be unable to fall any further but Quinn has everything to lose. You need to back off before you bring her down as well, never mind infecting her with your gay," Rachel rolled her eyes, infecting people with her gay? Had they reverted back to kindergarten?

"Really Finn, you want me to believe you're concerned about Quinn's welfare? A liitle too late for that, you made her homeless when she was pregnant for goodness sake. This isn't about her," Rachel searched his face, "This is about your social standing - maybe Karofsky's right, maybe he isn't - so what? It only matters if you let it" she added watching as her words failed to register with Finn. She shook her arm free of his and continued on to her locker. She had no problem with the school body thinking she was gay because she didn't think being gay was a bad thing. Quinn on the other hand wouldn't find such rumours about herself amusing - would she hold Rachel responsible? Maybe she needed to lay off on the touchy-feely front.

Quinn remembered the slushy warning just as Rachel was about to open her locker so she forcefully pulled Rachel away from the door as a cascade of slushys tumbled out narrowly missing them both.

"Looks like I'm back on the hit list" Rachel sighed.

"Any ideas who might be out to get you?" asked Quinn.

Rachel swept her arm indicating the entire corridor "Anyone here I'd say. Not worth worrying about Quinn – it'll be a bid to impress others rather than to have a go at me" Rachel examined Quinn's face "If you're friends with me this is what happens. I guess school loser trumps hanging out with the Captain of the Cheerios. Don't look now but I think Karofsky's about to join in the fun."

Quinn couldn't help but look and notice Karofsky's approach with a slushy in each hand. She stood in his path in front of Rachel, arms folded across her chest and glared at him.

"Difficult to find someone the same size to pick on then Dave?" Quinn sneered at him realising the entire corridor had gone quiet watching the exchange nervously.

"Ah Quinn Fab-_gay,_ from teenage mum to loser-lover. Are there no depths to which you wouldn't sink?" he snarled.

"Back off you Neanderthal. Go find someone who cares about your opinion" she stepped forward.

"Step aside Queerio it's not you I'm interested in," replied Karofsky. Rachel wanted to roll her eyes again, had she missed the memo about today being homophobia day?

"You'll have to go through me" Quinn challenged, uncrossing her arms to place her hands on her hips in her classic HBIC pose. Rachel found her heart rate accelerating at the reappearance of assertive Quinn or was it fear of the slushy?

"No problem," replied Karofsky as he launched one cup at Quinn followed in quick succession with the other at Rachel before contInuing on down the corridor. There was no laughter just shocked gasps and whispering from the onlookers. Quinn had forgotten how much ice cold slushy stung although she was more shocked that a footballer had just attacked a Cheerio. Coach Sylvester would be bringing a new meaning to the word ballistic when she found out. She almost felt some sympathy for Karofsky. Rachel had hold of her hand and was pulling her towards the girls bathroom muttering "at least it wasn't cherry flavour"

"Oh how sweet" a smirking Santana shouted after them," the pair of you decided to colour co-ordinate your outfits."

Quinn's personal hit list had just lengthened.


	11. Chapter 11

**The end of my holiday looms large and I still haven't finished this - but I'm close! Thanks as ever to the wonderful reviewers. Time finally for a disclaimer - I don't own glee , if I did it'd be called 'The Rachel Berry Extravaganza' and an RB Ear Candy playlist would be four times as long**

* * *

><p>No words were spoken as Rachel and Quinn helped each other clean up after the slushy attack. Rachel was pondering whether to enlighten Quinn about the rumours circulating about the pair of them and Quinn was trying to decide whether she needed to have revenge on Karofsky or Santana first. The silver lining to the slushy cloud was the amount of ruined clothing that Rachel needed to remove - such tanned smooth skin!<p>

"Quinn," Rachel started tentatively waiting for Quinn's eyes to meet hers,"There seems to be some misinformation circulating about..er.. us" she managed to blurt out.

"Such as?" Quinn asked eyebrow raised.

"Finn mentioned.. well Karofsky implied.." Rachel couldn't decide how to phrase it so she went for the Finn version, "People think I've infected you with 'the gay'."

Quinn looked at Rachel as her eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"As in, they think we're having sexual relations" added Rachel wondering why she was stuck in Finn speak. To her alarm Quinn started laughing, her shoulders shaking and her breathing becoming laboured.

"They think" gasped Quinn indicating Rachel and herself "we're involved" she spluttered as another wave of laughter hit. Quinn shook her head – oh irony of ironies.

Rachel's fear for Quinn's sanity was slowly morphing into annoyance at her finding the idea of them being together quite so hysterically funny. She moved closer to Quinn so they were face to face and her hands gripped the sink either side of Quinn restricting her movement. A clearly annoyed Rachel was staring into her eyes. Quinn felt her mouth go dry and her heart threaten to beat its way out of her chest.

"Yes well Quinn you might find this surprising but some people do actually find me attractive and I'm not adverse to the idea of girl-on-girl action" snapped Rachel.

"That's not why I was laughing" Quinn said hastily realising she couldn't really explain why she was so amused. Did Rachel just admit to interest in girl-on-girl action?

"Nothing's changed - who cares what people think?" Quinn added. Rachel stopped herself from pointing out how Quinn had led most of her school life worrying about what others thought.

"Come on Rach, give me a hug so I know you've forgiven me" Quinn implored, resisting the urge to groan as Rachel obliged. Their hug was cut short by the ringing of the bell although Quinn hoped the glow she now felt might last for the rest of the day. Rachel headed off trying to figure out what had happened to Quinn and Quinn headed off with a slither of hope that maybe a relationship with Rachel was not a total impossibility. 'Not adverse to the idea of girl-on-girl action' was on a loop in her head.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel spent the lunchtime disagreeing. Rachel recounted her conversation with Finn to Quinn's outrage and the addition of Finn to Quinn's hit list. They then had a heated debate as Quinn proposed more and more outrageous and violent ways to exact revenge and ensure the humiliation of those on her hit list, and Rachel objected citing 'the circle of violence', drawing parallels with the Middle East situation, and proposing a passive resistance approach, much to Quinn's derision.<p>

"Face it Quinn, there isn't going to be an uprising of the oppressed masses here at McKinley high and so you're vastly outnumbered even if I agree to help - although I draw the line at use of torture," Rachel placed a soothing hand on Quinn's arm.

"But you've been turning the other cheek, rising above it all and all that with no impact on how you've been treated. Passive resistance is ineffective" Quinn grumbled.

"Ah but the view from the moral high ground is fabulous" beamed Rachel and then with a serious tone she added," It's not the protagonists that are the problem but the silence of the majority that allows all this bullying to happen. The staff are complicit and Sue Sylvester ..well" Rachel shrugged.

Quinn looked thoughtful - how to give a voice to the majority and motivate the oppressed masses into an uprising? Who was she kidding? Karofsky needed a knee to the family jewels, Finn needed to be the laughing stock of the student body and Santana could only be hurt via Brittany (this was the stumbling block in her revenge plans).

* * *

><p>Quinn managed to keep a leash on her temper despite the name-calling and staring in the corridors until the Tuesday Glee practice. If anything she and Rachel had upped their physical interactions presenting an excessively happy and untouched by insults front to their peers (the former being easy, the latter requiring a lot of calming input from Rachel). However as Quinn listened to her fellow Glee students belittling Rachel's suggestions and directly insulting her all within earshot of Mr Schue she finally decided to speak.<p>

"Mr Schue, is there some reason you're opposed to the implementation of McKinley High's Anti-Bullying Policy?" She asked going for a 'just wondered' tone rather than letting her disdain show. The room instantly became silent and she could feel Rachel's eyes on her.

"i'm not sure what ..I well" Mr Schue looked uncomfortable and she noticed a bead of sweat making its way down his face.

"It just seems that anyone can have a go at Rachel without any challenge from you. So I wondered if .." Quinn tried to keep her tone conversational, aware of the now wide-eyed look Rachel was giving her.

"Quinn, we're a family here. All family's fall out, we tease each other but underlying that is respect and affection. Besides Rachel hasn't..." he smarmed at her.

"Tease?" Rachel said softly her voice gradually rising," Tease implies affection, the only underlying feelings I pick up are dislike and derision." Santana muttered something about that being right.

"You'd think that a group of people who generally suffer taunting outside this room would be more tolerant within it, out of empathy. Instead it seems in order to make themselves feel better thay have to put me down - with your tacit approval" Rachel stated clearly without a hint of self-pity.

"Rachel, you're being a bit dramatic" Mr Schue's poor choice of words spurred Rachel on and she strode to take up a position facing the Glee club almost unaware of her movements and with a shake of her head at Mr Schue she finally allowed herself to perform.

Finn was her first impression, mainly as their recent exchanges fresh in her head so the 'no friends' and infecting Quinn with 'her gay' were easy to recall. She followed up with a moody Tina's statement of "She's an ambitious little freak" and was pleased to note that Tina looked ashamed and embarrassed.

Kurt had spent so much time insulting her that she had a string of quotes ready finishing with "You need something to distract from your horrible personality".

Santana also provided a rich source of insults but her grand finale for her was the comment about her dressing like one of the bait girls on 'To catch a predator'. Rachel then moved on to Brittany comparing her to a cat having its temperature taken and screaming.

She was all attitude as she mimicked Mercedes rather creepy comment about " I'd like to preserve you in a jar in my basement" before developing a swagger to deliver some Puck insults building up from " Rachel you suck and you're a total bore". Rachel glance briefly at Quinn noting the slight nod of her head before running through some choice Fabrayisms from 'grossing out my baby' to ' pretty much want to punch you everytime you open your mouth'.

She paused, debating whether to include some Mr Schue and decided against it. She'd been performing for a quarter of an hour - fifteen minutes of remarks that certainly couldn't be construed as teasing and that were only the tip of the iceberg of insults Rachel had been subjected to just from Glee club members. Only Santana was still looking at her, most of the club were looking shamefaced, embarrassed or in the case of Brittany and Quinn were wiping away tears.

"I could go on but I think I've made my point. Hardly teasing," finished Rachel staring at a rather white faced and shocked Mr Schue.

"Rachel, I" he started but she waved him away.

"I really don't think I want to hear from you at the moment," Rachel interrupted, noting Finn was looking more annoyed than contrite.

"Oh stop with the 'holier than thou' Berry, what about your behaviour around Sunshine, actions speaking louder than words eh?" spat out Santana.

Rachel looked at her without a hint of embarrassment "You mean the small statured girl with the amazing voice and unconventional dress sense?" she paused to allow them to make connections before turning to Mike," You have my permission to reveal the truth."

With that Rachel headed for the exit struggling to hold her emotions in check. It had been a cathartic experience, she'd impersonated everyone successfully ( apart from a rather weak Tina) but putting all the insults together like that had made her begin to realise that maybe a change of school would indeed be a good idea. She wiped an errant tear from her cheek and sent a text to Ali - an evening of singing rather than chatting was required to prepare her for tomorrow. How long would it take to organise a change to a different school and what was she going to tell her Dads?

Glee club had ended immediately after Mike explained about Rachel sharing her experiences at McKinley High with Sunshine and suggesting she would have a far more enjoyable school career practically anywhere else and she'd provided Sunshine with a get out story to avoid future trouble from New Directions on her transfer.

"Rachel and I had a bet about whether you really would believe her capable of sending someone to a crack house - which she won" Mike added," You should all take the time to get to know her properly"

Santana started to speak she was closed down by a less than happy Brittany telling her to back off and shut up. A surprised Santana was silenced. Mr Schue hadn't known what to say and left muttering about food for thought so the meeting broke up with hardly anyone meeting anyone else's eyes. Quinn remained in her seat hating herself and unsure what to do. She really wanted to check that Rachel was okay but if she put herself in Rachel's shoes she realised she would be the last person she wanted to see...ever. After all, she was the one who had chosen Rachel as a target. Quinn stared at her phone screen, starting and deleting several messages. Come on Fabray, grow a spine she berated herself. She'd go over to Rachel's now, after all what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>The Berry house was silent. Quinn sat on the doorstep for a while pondering her next move. She finally sent a text to ask if Rachel was okay and then stared at the screen willing an answer to appear. After half an hour of impatient contemplation she decided to head home and change into clothes more suited to camping out on the Berry doorstep. Where would Rachel go ? What did that look mean in the choir room just before she started on her Quinn impersonation? Was Rachel angry and upset with everyone or just mostly her? By the time one of Rachel's dads made it home Quinn had run through a plethora of scenarios none of which had what she considered a happy ending.<p>

"Hi Quinn, everything alright?" he greeted her cheerfully, " Haven't been here long I hope. Rachel's out at her singing lesson" he looked at his watch," although by now I expect she's at Ali's."

"Oh right. I must've got confused about arrangements," Quinn managed to respond. Dare she ask for Ali's address?

"Rachel won't be back until late," he added and then looked at Quinns phone with a puzzled expression.

"She isn't answering" Quinn explained waving her phone in the air ,"I'll just have to take the hit for the incomplete chemistry assignment then. My fault for being last minute. Shame about my currently perfect record" she added trying to look sorrowful - she left 5 minutes later with Ali's address in hand.

Quinn wasn't feeling quite so pleased with herself now that she was seated in a dark car outside Ali's house willing her legs to move. What if one of Ali's parents answered the door? Would it be worse if Ali answered? She hadn't even worked out what she was going to say to Rachel if Rachel even agreed to talk to her. It wasn't as if she was welcome at Ali's anyway. She took a deep breath, jumped out of the car and sprinted up the path and rang the doorbell. There was enough time for horror at her actions to register before the door opened and an imperious Ali stood before her, arms folded and silent.

" I .. er came to check that Rachel's okay" Quinn managed to say resisting the urge to squirm under Ali's penetrating gaze.

"She is" Ali replied monotone, an unspoken 'no thanks to you' seemed to hang in the air in Quinn's imagination. They stared at each other a little longer.

" So thank you for taking the trouble to find out and goodbye." Ali said loudly as if Quinn had suddenly developed hearing problems. Ali stepped forward partially closing the door behind her

"A few more renditions of 'I will survive' and 'I am what I am' s and she'll bounce back ready for tomorrow. But she's looking to leave your miserable excuse for a school. I warn you because I think you finally realise what a loss it would be. Up your game Fabray" Ali whispered at her before stepping back and slamming the door.

Quinn sat in her car composing a text.

**Glad you're okay. Was implementing my school improvement plan of challenging complicit staff today and encouraging the oppressed masses to uprise tomorrow. I appear to be behind schedule. Still on for a run tomorrow? How about coming round to mine after school?**

She hit send before she could talk herself out of it. Just before she fell asleep that night she finally received a text back from Rachel.

**Okay.**

That was good enough for her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Auto correct for 'girl-on-girl action' came up as 'girl-on-wasp action' - surely a rather exclusive special interest group?<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**End of the holiday - but not quite the end of the story. Anyway thought I'd post this before real life intervenes. Cheers to all those with the energy to review and apologies for any irritating errors**

* * *

><p>Quinn was inordinately pleased to see Rachel ready to join her on their morning jog as she arrived at the Berry household and after shy hellos they set off.<p>

"I really don't want to go to school today. I'm embarrassed about Glee yesterday," Rachel eventually opened the conversation, eyes fixed ahead after they'd rounded the halfway point of their route.

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about - it's the rest of us that should be mortified and reluctant to show our faces." Quinn glanced at Rachel and then gently took hold of her arm so they stopped jogging and Rachel faced her.

"I hate myself for how I've treated you and what I've encouraged others to do to you," Quinn said softly watching tears form in Rachel's eyes," I can't change the past but I am trying to be a better person now. Sorry just seems so" she sighed, "inadequate."

Rachel examined her face carefully and Quinn held her gaze. Rachel nodded once at her quickly wiping away her tears..

"What you really need to fear is what one word lesson objective Mr Schue is now going to inflict on us at the next Glee club meeting. Respect? Teamwork? Inclusiveness?" said Quinn trying to lighten the mood.

"Responsibility? Fairness ? DramaQueenery?" Rachel offered hesitantly as Quinn laughed. Rachel's face turned serious," It doesn't matter Quinn; I've decided I'm leaving Glee Club - I think I've had enough. I've had enough of McKinley too."

"it's your decision of course and I totally understand why you might feel that way but enjoy what time you have left in Glee" Quinn started, reaching out for Rachel's other arm as she spoke,"Rach, you're an amazing singer and I think you live to perform. Don't cut off your nose to spite your face" she raised her right hand to touch Rachel's nose before gently stroking her cheek to illustrate her point. They gazed intensely at each other.

"Care to elaborate on the amazing singer?" joked Rachel to break the tension.

"You're spell-binding, breath-taking and incredible," replied Quinn noting Rachel rolling her eyes," Seriously. I could listen to you sing all day. In fact.."

She swung her backpack off and found her I-pod, scrolling through her playlists she found the one she wanted and offered the earphones to Rachel.

"I think you're old enough for RB Ear Candy now" Quinn smiled. Rachel looked puzzled as she put the earphones to her ears, her expression quickly changing from surprise to amusement. She began to laugh -' RB, Rachel Berry you idiot' she thought. A playlist of her songs including audio versions of her MySpace videos.

"Wow Quinn I'm impressed. You've been lurking on my MySpace page!" Rachel grinned

"Did I say amazing, I meant awesome" Quinn noted that Rachel had recognised the quote, "I could possibly be your biggest fan" added Quinn, her heart racing as the pair locked eyes again.

"Beyond my parents, you might be my only fan" replied Rachel smiling," Maybe I'll stick with Glee once Schue's contrition? empathy? apology? lesson is over."

They began to jog again. Rachel was trying to get her head around Quinn having a playlist of her singing and Quinn was wondering whether she'd just 'upped her game' or shot herself in the foot.

* * *

><p>The early pre-school unofficial emergency Glee club meeting was beginning to annoy Quinn. A nearly full turn out (Finn and Santana were never going to attend and Rachel was uninvited) was currently squabbling over what song to sing to make amends with Rachel - Quinn feared debate on the one word to sum up the theme of their chosen song would be next.<p>

'Sorry seems to be the hardest word' "too mournful"

'You've got a friend in me' "too Disney"

'You've got a friend' "promises more than we're prepared to deliver"

"Listen. Just face it there isn't a perfect 'we-were-mean-but-now-we're-really-sorry' song" Quinn raised her voice to cut across the debate," Sing one song or sing a few but decide fast as you haven't much time. At best some of next week" she scanned their faces,"Rachel's leaving."

"Glee club?" Asked Kurt disbelievingly.

"McKinley High" replied Quinn," so we need to move fast to unburden our guilt. A rough and ready performance tomorrow in Glee is what I suggest."

"Can't you persuade her to stay Q" asked a sad looking Brittany.

"The problem isn't just Glee." Quinn replied quietly.

"Well hell, Captain Cheerio, call off your attack dogs.." Mercedes voiced the thoughts of many.

"It's not that easy. With Karofsky slushying me with impunity and Santana continually undermining me rather than backing me up, my influence is minimal. Rachel isn't expecting the slushying and taunting to stop, all she has wanted is not to feel so alone. Small gestures, saying hello, sitting next to her in lessons, rather than large ones. I'm trying Brit but it's too little too late"

Quinn was alarmed to feel her eyes beginning to go watery. She drew in a shaky breath "Rehearsal after school today, excluding me as Rachel's coming round. Second rehearsal, just the girls, tomorrow lunchtime. I know it's short notice but boys you'll need to distract Rachel - something musical would work best. Now as for songs what about..."

Rachel stood by her locker trying not to look as shocked as she felt. Nearly all the Glee club members had smiled at her, said hello and made small talk with her this morning and school hadn't even started yet. She glanced suspiciously at Quinn, what had she threatened them with? Before she could verbalise that thought she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Rach, you're like a cuddly little teddy bear," she recognised Brittany's voice and full sight and sound were restored as Brittany eventually put her down.

"Well I " Rachel's reply was cut off as she was hugged again by Brittany.

"I think I just want to hug you all day,'" she heard Brittany say, "can I put you in my pocket and take you to all my lessons?"

Rachel looked to Quinn for help once she was again released, unsure of how serious Brittany was. Quinn stepped up and placed her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Sorry Brit but Rachel's already taken" the choice of words caused a blush to rise up Quinn's cheeks, " Also there's a two a day limit on the number of Rachel hugs anyone can have so she isn't all hugged out."

Brittany nodded as if that made perfect sense and headed off as Quinn found herself in a Rachel hug, the quiet "thanks" sending shivers down her spine.

Rachel's day had continued in the same rather strange fashion. There were always a few Glee members moving through the corridors with her and battling verbally on her behalf with those students directing insults her way. In lessons there were almost unseemly fights to sit next to her and at lunch nearly everyone had suddenly joined her and Quinn in the auditorium. An impromptu singing session had made Rachel feel invigorated and whilst she noted with a sinking heart that Quinn spent quite a lot of the lunchtime whispering with Noah, overall she was relieved that her day was so much better than she had anticipated. So this was how school should normally be. She was unsure how Quinn had managed to get most of Glee club to bend to her will - she'd need to raise it with Quinn during her visit that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Quinn glanced around her room one more time – it wasn't as if there was a lot to tidy up. She hadn't retrieved her non-essential belongings from the boxes in the garage after being allowed to return home. Her mother was downstairs baking ready for the arrival of Quinn's guest, Rachel. Quinn had been slightly alarmed at the enthusiasm her mother displayed when she admitted inviting Rachel round. Did her mother not recognise the name? Had she forgotten her Father's berserker rage every time the Berrys were mentioned?<p>

"Rachel's here" her mother called up the stairs and Quinn felt her heart begin to race. Maybe she should send a photo to her father entitled 'spawn of the devil crosses the threshold into the Fabray mansion'. She needed to get downstairs fast before her mother embarrassed herself (or her).

"So what would you consider as Dolly's seminal work?" she heard Rachel ask as she entered the kitchen and had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing. Bonding through music, how typically Rachel. God, how she loved that girl. She joined them at the kitchen table for a cup of tea, listening to them discuss music and realising her Mother was more animated than she'd seen her in some time. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out and squeezing Rachel's hand. Rachel continued suggesting music Mrs Fabray might be interested in whilst raising an eyebrow at Quinn.

As they retired upstairs Rachel couldn't stop herself from asking what Quinn had done to the Glee club to bring about that day's events. Quinn stepped down two stairs so she was eye level with Rachel.

"You brought about that change with your performance yesterday. I know you have reason to think the worst of me but hand on heart I haven't threatened, blackmailed or cajoled any of them. In fact I'm a bit put out by losing our me-and-you-only time. Ask Brittany if you don't believe me, she can't lie as she finds it too complicated" Quinn said.

"Your word is good enough for me Quinn" Rachel replied wondering when that had become true. They continued up the stairs to Quinn's room.

"Welcome to my humble abode," announced Quinn as they stepped into her space.

"Well, it's rather Spartan Quinn," commented Rachel as she sat on the bed glancing at the bare walls.

"I haven't really done anything to it since my return. My father stripped everything out – 'out of sight out of mind' approach"

"Maybe we could put up some photos or posters now you're back" suggested Rachel.

"No. l I like it like this. I'll be able to pack faster next time I'm told to leave" explained Quinn in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Rachel felt a wave of sympathy wash over her and, fighting the urge to give Quinn a hug, she settled for squeezing her hand.

"Your mum seems really pleased to have you here Quinn. I doubt there's anything you could do that would cause her to replicate the mistakes of the past…" she paused noting the downcast expression on Quinn's face.

"I don't think I could feel safe and secure here again. I never thought my parents would value their status in the community over my needs. Okay, it was my father throwing me out but my mother did nothing to prevent it" Quinn said sadly.

"She did seek you out Quinn. Have you talked to her about how you feel?" Rachel asked gently.

"We don't discuss how we feel in this family Rach. I don't know what my mother thinks about most things. I know she's unhappy but we haven't talked about why. We certainly haven't talked about Beth," Quinn's lip trembled and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Rachel hesitantly put her arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Your mum loves you Quinn. There's nothing that can change that." Rachel said firmly realising that wasn't quite what she believed about her own mum.

"I think once I tell her.." Quinn tailed off, she'd only every thought about being gay she'd never actually said it.

"Tell her what?" Rachel prompted, surely Quinn couldn't be pregnant again? What were the odds of that?

"Tell her I'm gay I might be out on my ear" said Quinn quietly, feeling pleased with herself for actually managing to say gay without whispering but not daring to look at Rachel's face for her reaction." I'm not sure I could handle a negative reaction from her" Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug rubbing her back and feeling Quinn's tears on her neck. Did Quinn Fabray just call herself gay? Rachel was working hard to hide her complete surprise and present an unfazed aura.

"Do you need to tell her?" Rachel asked as Quinn pulled out of the hug and started to wipe her eyes

"Yes. I want to be true to the real me. Sounds a bit clichéd I know." Quinn gave a wry smile.

"So do you want to break with Fabray tradition and talk about how you're feeling? Being gay doesn't change anything Quinn, you're still you" reassured Rachel and with that the flood gates opened.

Quinn talked about her father's homophobic beliefs and their impact on her and this led her into discussing her pregnancy and the adoption of Beth. It was if she couldn't stop. Rachel made no judgements and just encouraged Quinn to talk. Quinn wondered whether she would ever be able to stop unburdening herself. She wanted to admit everything and tell Rachel how she felt but a sensible part of her realised this really wasn't the best timing. She reined herself in.

"Sorry Rach to put this on you. I hope this doesn't change anything between us. Let's not discuss it anymore." Quinn finished wiping her wet cheeks. Rachel was unsure about what 'it' was so after what seemed a long awkward silence and catching sight of a guitar propped against the wardrobe she asked "Do you play?"

"I only recently took it up when I realised that pianos aren't very portable and I like the distraction playing music provides"

Rachel picked up the guitar and handed it to Quinn as she sat next to her on the bed "So what are you going to play for me?" she asked with what she hoped was a winsome smile.

"I'm really not very good" Quinn pleaded.

"Please Quinn" Rachel resorted to her best pouting face and ...success. Quinn began strumming the strings before launching into a Pink song. Her eyes remained locked on Rachel's and she watched the pout transform into an enormous smile. When Quinn finished the song they stared for a bit longer at each other, Quinn could feel her pulse quickening

"That was fabulous. I'm a sucker for being serenaded with a guitar" said Rachel suddenly blushing as her words caught up with her.

" I obviously need to expand my repertoire beyond this and 'Green sleeves' then" replied Quinn," I just thought the lyrics were sort of apt for me – 'mistreated, misplaced , misunderstood'. Shame I couldn't squeeze 'miss teenage mum' in there."

"Well I thought it was 'fuckin perfect'" quipped Rachel and the pair started laughing and the tension in the room ebbed away.


	13. Chapter 13

**So apart from one additional scene, this is all I've written for the moment. Just need some enthusiasm and more importantly free time so there will now be a short interlude... I didn't include lyrics to songs mentioned as I find that a personal irritant (over to your imagination then) so apologies if you find their omission a personal irritant ;) Massive thanks to all reviewers but particularly the regular ones.**

* * *

><p>Rachel stood by her locker next morning reflecting on the very enjoyable evening she had spent with the Fabrays. Judy had prepared a lovely vegan meal and then they had started playing some of her old vinyl records interspersed with YouTube tracks Rachel and Quinn had suggested on a laptop. Now she was being greeted by her fellow Gleeks and chatting informally. She spotted Quinn heading down the corridor towards her locker before she was waylaid by Coach Sylvester.<p>

Sue's dulcet tones floated down the corridor, "Ah Q a word in my office". Quinn reluctantly traipsed along behind Sue and into her office. The trick to surviving a conversation with Sue was to present a fully attentive front whilst screening Sue speak for the salient points ignoring insults and anecdotes. She sifted through the 'penthouse Cheerios and footballers', and 'basement Glee kids'. The salient point this time seemed to be her friendship with 'Streisand' needed to end immediately – the other four and a half minutes of speech were just dressing. Quinn sort clarity, why did it matter who she was friends with? Sue's response left her no clearer as there was no 'natural order of things' around friendship.

"Q let me break it down for you, you can retain your high status here and your college scholarship prospects by being part of a National Championship winning team or you can pursue this grotesque, and quite frankly nausea-inducing, friendship with a walking, talking, singing doll. You've lost the Captaincy regardless after displaying such poor judgement - it's your position on the Cheerios that is now at stake."

Sue folded her arms and was awaiting Quinn's capitulation. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Coach. Let me give you a choice. I stay friends with Rachel and I stay a Cheerio or I stay friends with Rachel and I'm not a Cheerio. Up to you." Quinn was pleased her voice was steady and that it was now her offering ultimatums. Part of her was amazed to realise that actually she didn't mind if she was in the Cheerios or not. It seemed Sue was less than happy judging from the disgusted expression on her face.

"In that case Q I'll give you the rest of the week to reconsider otherwise I'll expect your uniforms back on my desk by the end of tomorrow."

"I'll bring them in first thing. Thanks" Quinn threw in as she left feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She found Santana arms crossed leaning on the wall outside the door. "Have fun S looks like the captaincy is going to be yours,"Quinn said brightly.

Santana shook her head slowly, "Giving up all this to be midget's friend Quinn? I don't understand.."

"She makes me feel good about myself." Quinn shrugged," It really is as simple as that."

"Everything okay Quinn? What did Sue want?" Rachel asked as she rushed to catch up with Quinn, having been pacing impatiently outside Sue's office for the duration of the chat garnering disapproving stares from Santana. Quinn smiled slipping her arm through Rachel's "nothing important" she said catching Sue's eye through the window of her office.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't help a frightened squeal escaping from her lips as she was dragged into an empty classroom as she headed to the auditorium at lunchtime. She knew Quinn had some study group or other and the Glee boys were looking for some input on a number they were practising so she had a slight fear no-one would notice she was missing.<p>

"Can it Manhands" Santana growled at her.

"Sorry Santana was there some reason you felt the need to abduct me? I think you'll find that the penalties can be quite draconian although as a minor .." Rachel felt a familiar air of satisfaction as she baited Santana.

"Stop talking" Santana snapped, "I need to talk to you away from your Siamese twin Quinn"

"Technically I think the idea of us being conjoined twins is erroneous on so many levels as you certainly wouldn't be able to separate us without the risk of.." Rachel said brightly.

"Berry shut up" hissed an exasperated Santana noting a hint of a smirk on Rachel's face.

"Look. It's about Quinn. She's just resigned from the Cheerios," Santana explained, annoyance mirrored in het tone and stance.

"Well that's her choice Santana, and your loss of course, but it's nothing to do with me." Rachel stated with a what-can-I-do shrug.

"It's _everything_ to do with you. Coach gave her an ultimatum, Cheerios or friendship with you. She chose you." Santana registered the surprise on Rachel's face.

"Santana. She's an independent individual who makes her own decisions. Besides you now get to be Captain and you've always wanted that." Rachel pointed out.

"I want to be Captain _and_ Quinn in the squad but this isn't about me. Just think about it. No protection in school, down on the lowest level with you and honestly she doesn't handle slushies well. A social outcast, but more importantly what about her future? No cheerleading scholarship for College and I doubt her Mums going to be able to support her now that Daddy Fabray's playing and staying away from home. You need to do what's right for her. How about losing some of that annoying self-centredness?" Santana said venomously.

"I'm not the person delivering ultimatums here Santana. Maybe you should be asking Sue Sylvester what right she has to decide who can be friends with whom. Perhaps you could stand up and be counted by telling her she's out of order rather than trying to lay a guilt trip on me." Rachel said calmly.

"Oh come on Berry – if you care about Quinn do what's right for her." Santana sounded even more annoyed.

"This might be hard for you to understand Santana but Quinn is my... friend," as Rachel said this she realised it was true and wondered when it happened, "and as such has the right to make decisions for herself not have them made for her by others machinations. That's what friends do for each other – let them make their own choices."

Rachel realised as she finished that Santana's eyes were fixed on a spot near the door. They had been joined in the room by a glowering Quinn and the hands on the hips posture suggested she wasn't happy.

"Bye S" said Quinn in an ominously quiet voice, her eyes not leaving Rachel. A muttering Santana left the room noisily as Quinn stepped closer to Rachel.

"Friends?" she asked looking carefully at Rachel.

"Of course" Rachel grinned and they stared awkwardly at each other as Quinn relaxed her stance.

"What about College? We could just be friends outside of school. Like I am with Ali," Rachel offered," It's not like I'm going to be here much longer. Don't sacrifice your place on the Cheerios for me."

"Rach. I'm not just a bimbotic gymnast. I've always been aiming for an academic scholarship and, despite Beth, my grades are where they need to be. Besides, being a Cheerio was a parental expectation not a personal ambition." Quinn explained

"in that case then I'd like to officially welcome you to the lowest tier on McKinley's social hierarchy. Will you be dressing accordingly?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I do seem to have an owl sweater in my possession that I think might fit the bill for my new loserdom" Quinn replied with a grin,"and I have it on good authority that only a 3 year old could carry it off."

* * *

><p>Rachel was seated middle front row thanks to Quinn's influence and feeling incredibly uncomfortable as Glee practice commenced. There was a lot of hand-wringing, both figuratively and literally, as Mr Schue warbled on about 'eyes being opened' and ''a new culture of respect being needed. Rachel stopped herself commenting as he revealed his 'disappointment in you guys' - <em>hello? Anyone care to point to the responsible adult in the room<em>? She was fascinated by the board pen in his hands trying to anticipate what he'd be scrawling on the board - hypocrisy? She refocused her attention as the Glee club, bar Finn and Santana, moved to stand in front of her. Both Finn and Santana were seated on the backseats away from the main body of chairs, one either side - the least likely wingmen ever. Rachel didn't need to look to know what their body posture and expressions would be conveying.

"We were unsure where to start or what out focus should be" began Tina as Puck moved a flip chart into view and revealed a sheet full of words - dismay, regret, shame...Rachel scanned them quickly and nearly laughed when she spotted 'DramaQueenery' in the bottom left hand corner.

"We considered numerous songs before deciding rather than focussing on us we'd focus on you, Rachel and what you really mean to us" added was a slight delay to the start to allow Finn to storm out muttering insults as he went - so much for a new culture of respect. The music began and Rachel immediately identified 'You've Got The Love'. The girls took it in turns to sing a lyric as they all danced in and out of each other indicating Rachel with outstretched arms every time they sang the title. Quinn moved forward and pulled Rachel into the middle of the group as they encircled her smiling and taking it in turns to hug her. Rachel fought the urge to cry as she gave them all a beaming smile. The song ended with a big group hug and enthusiastic applause from Mr Schue. Puck took one of Rachel's hands and Mike the other as they led her back to her seat and sat either side of her. Meanwhile Quinn had seated herself with a guitar in the centre of the performance space and Tina, Mercedes and Brittany stood to one side forming a backing group.

"I chose this song, not just because I know you're a sucker for a tune on a guitar, but because the lyrics seemed strangely fitting and the overall title is heartfelt" Quinn looked at Rachel aware of the blush rising up her own face. There was a brief moment of silent staring between them before the backing group began to sing. Again Rachel immediately recognised the first few bars as Pink's 'Please Don't Leave Me' and felt a wave of emotion wash over her. Quinn kept her eyes fixed on Rachel's apart from occasional glances at her hands as she changed chords. They were changes from 'I' and 'me' to 'we' and 'us' when the girls were all singing the title but Quinn kept to 'I' and 'me' as the song ended.

Rachel stood and walked slowly towards Quinn taking deep breaths to help her control her emotion " Quinn, girls, that was.." but whatever Rachel thought it was remained unvoiced as the classroom door flew open and one of the fiercer administrative staff stood there, puffed full of importance. She announced loudly to the room

"Mr Schue, Mr Figgins insists you escort Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray to his office immediately."

Rachel caught the momentary exchange of glances between Quinn and Puck. This didn't bode well.

"Well this is a first" muttered Rachel as they traipsed towards the Principal's office.

"You've never been sent to the Principal's office?" asked Quinn in amazement, Rachel really needed to live a little.

"I meant usually Figgins is trying to bar my entry or desperately trying to get me removed from it" replied Rachel aware that both Quinn and Mr Schue were looking at her in surprise.

"I like to go straight to the seat of power when making proposals to improve the educational experiences of Lima adolescents such as ' the benefits of a vegan diet on developing minds' with suggested menus, a list of 'Inspirational speakers for disaffected teenagers' with ratings of course. My favourite was presenting my detailed plans to feng shui the entire school - with a computer simulated impression of how each room would look" Rachel noted the amusement on Quinns face " I had a lot of free time to fill" she added in her defence with a smirk. A quick glance at Mr Schues face told her he thought her proposals had been serious rather than her seeing how much she could make Figgins squirm. At least Quinn was beginning to understand how she operated.

"Now Miss Berry you must leave the educational environment to those of us who are trained and paid to worry about it" she said in he best Figgins voice and that was enough for Quinn to break out into unseemly gales of laughter coinciding with their arrival at Figgins office.

Three chairs were waiting in front of Figgins desk and to the side a smartly turned out police officer was seated with an open notebook in front of her. Figgins indicated they should take a seat and then leaned over his desk grasping his hands together.

"Quinn, Rachel. this is Sergeant Watkins." Figgins waved a hand in the police officers direction,"I've asked you here because a most unpleasant act of vandalism has occurred on school grounds so I need to know where you were this afternoon so..." he started before Rachel interrupted.

"Surely we have right to know what we're being accused of?" She stated and then before Figgins could reply she added," Aren't you going to mirandize us? Do we need to seek the possibily prohibitively expensive advice of legal counsel before embarking on a statement?"

Figgins shifted in his chair," David Karofsky's car has had slogans painted on it" he announced. Quinn and Rachel stared at him blankly " So I just need to check on your whereabouts this afternoon."

"Principal Figgins can I just say how much I admire your dedication to the pursuit of justice? I think it's admirable that you're prepared to give up your precious time to individually interview every single member of the student body to ascertain their alibis" Rachel said oozing sincerity and admiration as Figgins began to squirm in his chair. Rachel paused long enough for the silence to start to become uncomfortable before she added,"Unless...Principal Figgins, what exactly was written on David's car?"

"Proud LGBT supporter" Figgins replied. Quinn watched Rachel damp down her amusement although the sparkle in her eyes gave her away.

"An admirable sentiment but hardly suited to David. Am I here then because of my parents alternative lifestyle and hence the erroneous assumption the I must be involved if gay is mentioned? " a moment's pause," because in that case maybe I need to be calling on the legal services of the ACLU."

Quinn wanted to applaud as Figgins slunk further down in his chair.

"Well David implied" Figgins began as Rachel leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, echoing ,"implied? Am I about to be slandered?"

Again Rachel paused and Quinn realised the police officers smirk was growing wider.

"Er no need to be hasty Rachel. David mentioned your names.." Figgins was flustered and floundering.

"If you're suggesting being bullied by David makes a person a suitable candidate for the crime then I think you'll be back to needing to interview almost the entire student cohort," Rachel said thoughtfully," although I somehow doubt he admitted to being a bully. Really Principal Figgins, everyone's life would be greatly improved if the school invested in counselling for David to help him deal with his internalised homophobia. Trying to match him up with a boyfriend might be cheaper though, if there's a squeeze on the budget" Rachel went for a desparately trying to be helpful look, keeping her face completely serious.

Quinn snorted in amusement, watching Rachel in action was so much fun. The police officer smiled at her.

" I've watched quite a few crime dramas in my time Rachel and I think the standard legal advice is to say nothing." Quinn volunteered," I haven't quite worked out why I'm here though, unless by being your friend I too have been infected by 'the gay' and hence head the possible perpetrators list."

Mr Schue's patience finally snapped ,"These two were in my Spanish class this afternoon and neither asked for a hall pass. Glee practice followed immediately after that so, unless they painted Karofskys car in the five minutes I took to tidy up after my lesson, I'm their alibi."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders at Rachel, trust Mr Schue to ruin her fun. Figgins dismissed them with more than a hint of relief and the police officer followed them out the door. Quinn wondered whether that'd just qualified for a 'wasting police time' charge.

"Interesting outfit Rachel" said the police officer," That bow is particularly..er..eyecatching."

"Cathy, please don't grass me up to my Dads," Rachel pleaded," I'll babysit free of charge so you and Sarah can go out."

"No need as long as you promise to burn that shirt. I just wanted to suggest you consider a legal career if Broadway falls through. Seems unlikely on the basis of that performance." Cathy and Rachel hugged briefly," Be careful, Rachel, this Karofsky seems irrational and aggressive."

"Give my love to your dad," Cathy lightened the conversation and then smiled at Quinn," I'm sure we'll meet again, socially I mean" and she turned to head back to Figgins office.

As she walked away Quinn looked inquisitively at Rachel

"Everything your Dad told you about a gay conspiracy is in fact true - gays are everywhere" Rachel laughed.

"i think you might need to bring me up to speed as I was only recently infected by 'the gay'" Quinn repiled smiling.

"I'm not going to ask about cars, paint and Puck," stated Rachel failing to pull off a disapproving look.

"Such a suspicious mind - I do believe Mr Schue is the alibi for the entire Glee club" Quinn grinned," Never a dull moment here at McKinley high. You know you'll miss it if you leave."

"Well I..." Rachel started before Quinn put her fingers to her lips to silence her, ignoring the thrill that passed through her as those warm lips touched her fingers.

"Give yourself time to think about it. You have some idea how your Glee team feel now, you just need to work out how you feel." Quinn ignored her inner voice that wanted to scream 'don't leave' ,"In the meantime I think you were about to critique my performance earlier before we were so rudely interrupted."

Rachel slipped her arm through Quinn's," You, a guitar, singing for me. What's not to love?" laughed Rachel as Quinn's heart did a flip in her chest. What's not to love indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologies for the delay but, despite appearances, this is slowly winding to a conclusion.**

Quinn absent mindedly wandered into the kitchen with "you, a guitar, singing for me what's not to love" playing on repeat through her mind. Did that mean...Her thoughts were silenced by her surprise at finding her Mother sat at the kitchen table, an ominously bland expression on her face and, even more worryingly, a non-alcoholic beverage in her hand.

"Quinn I think we need to talk. Please be so good as to join me" Judy said quietly. Quinn slid her bag from her shoulder to the floor and slid into a seat opposite her mother looking down at the table to avoid catching her eye. The dripping of the tap into the sink punctuated the passing of time as Judy struggled to find a starting point.

"So how was your day?" she finally managed only for Quinn to meet her gaze with an arched eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked incredulously noting an embarrassed flush make its way up her mother's cheeks.

"I. It's ." Judy sighed heavily, "Sue Sylvester rang me earlier.." she finally managed to say. Quinn looked at her with a neutral expression before responding "So?"

Judy felt a familiar mix of annoyance and guilt. Would Quinn ever forgive her for her weakness around Russell - did those years of her undivided attention when Quinn was small account for nothing? She drew a breath.

" She mentioned something about inappropriate relationships..." Judy started but stopped abruptly as Quinn stood up suddenly, her chair falling to the floor. Damn Sue Sylvester and her vindictive meddlesome ways - what right did she have to tell her mother about the rumours concerning her and Rachel?

" Yes I'm gay and yes heading straight for eternal damnation but no I'm not involved with Rachel. Fat chance. Unwed teenage Mum wasn't enough shame to bring on the family" Quinn spat the words out disappointed, but not surprised, at the shock and horror she saw on her mother's face," Don't worry I can pack in 10 minutes" and with that she stormed out of the kitchen leaving a stunned and speechless Judy in her wake. Judy could hardly order her thoughts, her vaguely planned talk, about why giving up on the Cheerios now might not be a good idea, all but forgotten. Her daughter was upstairs packing - action was needed. Judy glanced longingly at the gin bottle on the side. She didn't really have time to pour the fortifier she so badly wanted. She hurried up to Quinn's room.

Quinn could hardly see to pack through the tears streaming down her face and it was only by screaming inappropriate swear words at Sue Sylvester in her head that she kept herself from collapsing in a pathetic heap on the floor. She crammed clothes into her rucksack and shoved her phone charger into one of the pockets, too busy to notice the door opening behind her. Judy took in the distressed state of her daughter and as she strode towards was having difficulty deciding what to say so she reached out to still Quinn's hands and pulled her sobbing daughter towards her enfolding her in a hug. Quinn finally relaxed into her. Judy rubbed her back gently in a way reminiscent of what used to soothe Quinn when she was an upset toddler.

"Shh Quinn. It's alright. Please don't leave. I love you" Judy surprised herself with her last statement. When did the Fabrays ever make such declarations?

"I love you too" that was mumbled into her shoulder made her spirits soar. Maybe her daughter hadn't quite written her off as the world's worst mother. Maybe there was hope to salvaging some form of a mother-daughter relationship. She continued to try and soothe her daughter and once the sobbing stopped she suggested they headed downstairs for a coffee. She kept her arm around her daughters shoulders almost afraid to lose contact with her. It seemed a much needed and long dreaded conversation about feelings was headed their way.

* * *

><p>"Is this what will be known in your autobiography as your 'Pink period'?" Ali asked as she settled herself down on the bed next to Rachel as 'Please don't leave me' track began to play again. Rachel made a non-committal grunt in response.<p>

"Come on Rach, talk to me" Ali said reasonably. Rachel harrumphed in reply.

"In English preferably," Ali threw a concerned look at her friend,"A problem shared is a problem halved and all that"

Rachel sighed," I can't decide whether to leave McKinley high or not. I don't know whether to put Quinn on the pro or con list. I'm confused about how Quinn feels about me and how I feel about her. And to top it all off it feels like something major is about to kick off at school."

"Something major? Is Pink's music some form of protection?"" Ali queried with a grin, "One more day then it's the weekend. Does everything need to be decided now? Just catch me up on what's happened since we last spoke and then we'll take it from there."

Rachel recounted the events of the previous two days, giving little detail of Quinn's opening up to her but providing a word for word account of their time in the Principal's office. Ali examined Rachel closely; it was obvious from the warmth in her voice when discussing Quinn what Rachel felt about her. Perhaps Rachel's head hadn't caught up with her heart?

"So Miss Uptight 'n' repressed – straightest-God-fearing-Christian in Lima has come out to you as gay? The entire school thinks you're in a lesbian relationship. She's followed up taking a slushy for you by choosing you over cheerleading. Not just cheerleading but being the Captain of a National prize winning team. Sounds like she organised the Glee clubs musical apology and had a hand in revenge on Karofsky...but you're still not sure what she feels about you? On a less positive note she seems only able to play Pink songs on the guitar.." Ali paused to allow Rachel to begin to defend Quinn, "but 'Please don't leave me' isn't exactly hard to decipher. Rachel, how can you find this confusing?"

Rachel stared at her hands."I'm confused about whether she wants to be friends or whether she wants to be more than that" she said softly. Ali's loud burst of laughter left her unimpressed.

"Seriously Rachel?" spluttered Ali between more laughter. She tried to control her amusement on noticing how disgruntled Rachel looked, "This is the girl who spends every spare moment at school with you. This is the girl who looked ready to rip me limb from limb every time I touched you in her presence. She came uninvited to my house to check you were okay even though you had just skewered her publicly. She has playlists dedicated to your singing, I'm your best friend and even I don't have that..have you even listened to the lyrics of the damn song she sang you?"

"Then why hasn't she..said..anything?" whispered Rachel. As the silence between them lengthened she looked up to catch Ali's eye.

Ali looked annoyed." A few weeks ago you were knocking back her attempts at friendship and explaining very clearly why you didn't want to get to know her better, ever. Knowing you I'm sure you didn't hold back on sharing your damning personnality assessment of her. Then your next ploy is to spend all your time touching her in a bid to make her uncomfortable. I don't doubt you're impersonation of her to glee club was incredibly accurate and didn't show her in a good light. Meantime she's taking steps to recognise her sexuality despite fearing her parents reaction and at the same time you're telling her you intend to leave and hence withdraw your daily support in what is a nightmare of a school" Ali drew in a breath and then added."Rach 'mixed messages' is an understatement of what you're giving her. Does she even know your sexuality?"

"Sounds like you're on her side" grumped Rachel blushing slightly and turning the iPod off. Ali sighed.

"Rachel, it is patently obvious to anyone who sees you together that Quinn wants to be more than just friends with you. BUT…she has only recently come to terms with her sexuality and has spent a great deal of her time previously being awful to you. She's probably grateful for whatever bit of friendship you offer and I doubt whether she'll put herself in the vulnerable position of allowing you to reject her particularly when she has had a rejection from her family that must be really hard to come back from. If you want anything to happen you'll need to be the one making all the moves – do you want something to happen?"Ali asked

"Yes. No. I don't know" Rachel was unsettled by her confusion. She prided herself on knowing what she wanted and sparing no effort in order to achieve it but Quinn had her undecided," I think it would be easier to change schools and avoid all this confusion."

"Don't you dare." Ali replied fiercely causing Rachel to look at her," Change schools because they've bullied you consistently and made your life difficult yes, but don't you dare change schools just to run away from working out your feelings"

She softened her tone reaching out for Rachel's hand. "Rachel you don't run away from anything it's not who you are."

"Well, I s'pose" muttered Rachel grudgingly

"Just relax Rach. You don't need to have conclusions to everything right now. No need to spend your time wondering whether you want to be running your hands through that blond hair, gazing into those hazel eyes and tasting those perfectly formed lips," she was pleased to note the blush on Rachel's cheeks,"Whatever's going to kick off at school, your toned, fit ex-cheerleader isn't going to be taking it lying down. In fact the only thing or person she'll be taking lying down is.." Rachel slapping her on the back of the head stopped her finishing that sentence. Unfortunately the images were already planted in Rachel's brain and her body seemed to have no confusion on its feelings about Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn lay on her bed reflecting on her evening feeling both emotionally and physically drained. It all seemed a bit unreal. Her mum had confessed her guilt and remorse at allowing Quinn to be thrown out the house by her father. Judy had talked about how her father had changed during their marriage as promotions at work dried up and he started to gain status through church and being stricter at home. How she felt a failure for not protecting Quinn but how much she had feared being thrown out too. Judy had hugged her repeatedly reassuring her that there was nothing she could do that would make Judy throw her out - although she joked she didn't want Quinn to see this as a challenge. Quinn had revealed her despair at Beth's adoption, her horror at realising she was gay (she still couldn't bring herself to say lesbian) and the roller coaster of emotions that accompanied her unrequited love (although lust seemed more accurate) for Rachel. She confessed tearfully to her role in making Rachel's school life miserable and the tiny steps she was taking to undo that. Her mum offered no judgements just sympathy and hugs.<p>

" I think Rachel must have forgiven you to some extent else she never would have come round here. I think she likes you" her mum had whispered in her ear as they hugged for the last time before she retired to bed. Quinn almost wanted to go and ask her mum to clarify what she meant by 'likes you' but the lure of sleep proved too strong.

Quinn had already returned her cheerio outfits to Sue's office by the time Rachel met her at her locker. Concerned brown eyes searched her face as a hand stroked her cheek causing her knees to feel weak.

"Are you okay Quinn? You look a bit tired" Rachel asked gently.

"Heart to hearts are a new Fabray tradition so I'm feeling a bit emotionally exhausted," replied Quinn amazed at her ability to confess this.

"Everything okay?" Rachel stared at her more intently.

"Yeah. Mum knows about me. It was all I could do to stop her coming in to have a row with Sue about my exit from the Cheerios."

Quinn smiled and placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders. The moment was broken as a hand sized piece of carpet was thrown at Quinn.

"Something for you to munch on in case the frigid midget is keeping her legs as crossed for you as she did for Finn" was snarled at them by a red faced Karofsky. Quinn handed it back politely.

"Thanks Dave but not needed. Nothing chills you out more than an active sex life" Quinn pulled a wide-eyed Rachel into a hug," Skill, not size, is important" she added, kissing Rachel on the forehead. Her ears caught up with her mouth as the realisation that all students in the corridor were silent and gazing at her in shock. Rachel was looking equally bewildered.

" ergh gross" was all Karofsky could manage as he walked away.

Quinn was busy whispering "Sorry" as conversation slowly returned to the students around them and Rachel gradually relaxed in her arms.

"So is being a frigid midget better or worse than being skilled sexually?" asked Rachel with a grin as she reluctantly stepped out of the hug.

"Sorry - skilled sexually will definitely win you more friends" Quinn smirked her smirk fading as Finn stepped into view shaking with rage and obviously itching to speak. Quinn reached out to take Rachel's hand.

"Celebrity president to school slut to whoring with the school loser. You two deserve each other" he sneered.

"I think you'll find that's celibacy president" smiled Quinn sweetly," and seeings as Rachel and I are in a monogamous relationship I think whoring is inaccurate too."

"Sleeping with Puck once can hardly qualify you as a slut either; misguided maybe" added Rachel as she faced down Finn," Leave us to our sapphic bliss" she added placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's cheek as an irate Finn stormed off.

"So girlfriend" said Rachel loudly aware of the eavesdropping audience,"fancy a sleepover at mine tonight?"

Quinn struggled to find her voice,"Yes please" was all she could manage as her imagination ran riot.

"Count me in" added Brittany as she engulfed Rachel in a hug.

"Count you in for what?" asked Mercedes, as she and Tina drew up.

"Rachel's having a sleepover at hers tonight" Brittany informed them helpfully as Quinn struggled to supress a groan.

"We're up for that" said Mercedes checking with Tina, "Can Kurt come too?"

"Of course" said Rachel far more graciously than she was feeling," but I think I'll skip on inviting Santana if you don't mind."

Kurt arrived phone in hand,"Sleep over at yours Rachel I'm so up for that. It's about time we had the opportunity to grill you two on the most talked about relationship at McKinley High. Besides Quinn" he glanced at his phone again," I'd like to hear more about skill rather than size" Kurt grinned mischievously as Quinn groaned.

"A lady never tells" said Rachel.

"Exactly, so be ready to reveal all Quinn," smirked Kurt as he headed off accompanied by a laughing Mercedes and a shyly smiling Tina.

"You'd better warn your dads that they're in for a home invasion" Quinn suggested.

"I can't wait to meet them," squealed Brittany hugging Rachel again before bouncing down the corridor.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged concerned looks.

"Well fear of a Kurt grilling at your sleepover has wiped any thoughts about Karofsky and Finn from my mind so it's not all bad" ventured Quinn.

"I don't want Glee meeting my Dads, there's so much I don't want them to know," Rachel grimaced," and you thought coming out to your Mum was going to be bad"

"That went so much better than I thought, maybe this will too" Quinn suggested.

Rachel shook her head " My Dads are frighteningly keen to meet my schoolmates. Now combine that with the complete lack of filters and tact that the invited Gleeks possess and the true extent of the disaster facing me becomes apparent. The fact that the Gleeks think we're in a sexually active relationship is the least of my worries". Rachel paused, "No, on second thoughts that's high up my list of concerns too."

"I'll do what I can to protect you Rachel" Quinn said sincerely as the bell rang for first lesson.

"Let the countdown to Armageddon begin" announced Rachel dramatically ," but first, a second class education is calling.."


	15. Chapter 15

**Many thanks to the reviewers - it encouraged me to try and get on with although it's not quite doing what I want. So i think 2 chapters should see the end.**

* * *

><p>"I've got a plan" were the words Rachel greeted Quinn with at the break before she added more tentatively, "but I'm not sure it's a good one."<p>

"Okay, songs for sectionals, revenge on Finn or a way out of tonight?" Quinn asked with a grin.

"None of those but maybe a way of making tonight less, ah, painful" Rachel grinned back," But you do have the power of veto. How about I invite Ali? She's excellent at distracting my dads and it means one of us can be answering the door and the other can be supervising the blabber mouthed masses. The downsides are.."

"The minor fact she doesn't like me, at all?" volunteered Quinn. Rachel nodded her head thoughtfully as Quinn felt a pang of disappointment. She berated herself; Ali had every reason to dislike her based on her past treatment of Rachel.

" Em yes and then there's the tricky part of how much to tell her." Rachel added.

"As little as possible I reckon," Quinn thought about the suggestion carefully, "I think you should invite her even if it's just for moral support. You can always resort to the Grease soundtrack if she and I become too er rambunctious"

Rachel eyed her in amusement,"Rambunctious? Really?"

* * *

><p>Time had flown between the end of school and the arrival of guests at the Berry household. Quinn had informed her mum of her sleep over plans only for the instruction "have fun dear" to be directed at her in a tone she couldn't quite decipher. Rachel had texted her Dads, belatedly seeking permission for the intended home invasion, only for her phone to be lit up with excited texts from the pair about her guests. Rachel had shaken her head in resignation "This so isn't going to end well" she'd muttered typing a response to what must have been the tenth text from her Dads. Ali had agreed to attend "just to see for myself the accuracy of your impersonations Rach" which had made Rachel grimace. Quinn had to emphasise the importance of Ali's distracting Rachel's Dads in order for Rachel to regain a hint of a smile.<p>

The basement had been tidied, extra bedding organised and takeout menus sorted. Soft drinks and snacks had been stocked up and Ali had arrived and managed an almost cordial greeting to Quinn. Mercedes and Kurt had then arrived together, with Kurt rendered briefly speechless on meeting his first real live gay couple in a long standing relationship. Quinn had been on hostess duty in the basement as Rachel answered the door to Brittany and Ali distracted Hiram and Leroy with questions about must-see shows for an upcoming New York trip with her parents. The doorbell rang again and Tina, the final member of the group, joined them. Rachel and Quinn exchanged a relieved look - it was early days but the Gleeks had been safely manoeuvred past Rachel's dads without any mishaps. Ali now joined them impressing the Gleeks with how she'd already picked up their names although her whispered aside of "Sometimes I forget how exceptionally talented you are Rachel but, wow, spot on" gave Quinn a clue as to how Ali'd managed it. There was debate over what food to order in and Ali explained how long she'd known Rachel and threw in a few amusing stories for good measure. Everything seemed to be going well and Rachel felt herself beginning to relax.

"You're very quiet Brittany. Are you okay?" Tina asked on noting that Brittany was not bouncing as much as usual.

"Yes I'm fine" replied the downcast girl," It's just I've had my two hugs today from Rachel so I can't hug her again else she'll be too tired to hug Quinn."

Ali smirked and said," I don't think Rachel will ever be too tired to hug Quinn eh Rachel?"

It was at this point that Rachel began to have the inkling that inviting Ali might not have been her smartest move.

Rachel could feel her cheeks burn as she opened her arms to Brittany, at least Quinn wasn't in earshot as she was upstairs collecting supplies. Brittany gave Rachel a tight squeeze and twirled her round.

"I bet you're an amazing kisser Rachel," Brittany ventured aloud just as Quinn made her way back into the basement, her alarmed expression indicating she'd overheard the last remark.

"Actually," said Tina blushing slightly," Finn did give that as his reason for wanting to go out with you again."

Quinn could barely contain a growl at the mention of his name whilst fighting off mental images of kissing Rachel herself, trying not to stare at those luscious lips. Imagine being able to nibble on...

"Must be all those breath control exercises from your singing lessons Rach" threw in Ali with a smile, noting the direction of Quinn's gaze.

"I think Quinn might be able to enlighten us on this point" suggested Kurt,"So Quinn, is Rachel an amazing kisser?"

There was a part of him that was enjoying watching the normally unflappable Quinn squirm. Had he just rendered her speechless?

"Hold on there Kurt, let's not jump in at the middle." Mercedes made a show of making herself comfortable on the sofa," We need details. Who made the first move? When did you both first realise how you felt about each other? Where did you go for your first date? Then we can worry about kissing prowess"

"You're right Mercedes and as a Glee club we definitely want to know what 'your song' is" joined in Kurt. Ali watched as Rachel and Quinn stared at each other in a wide-eyed, rabbit-in-headlights, kind of way. Quinn instinctively stepped up to stand next to Rachel as if to protect her. They were now as close together as it was possible to be without touching.

"There's something.." Quinn started

"..we should tell you" Rachel finished as they again stared at each other and Rachel indicated Quinn should continue with a nod.

"We're not going out with each other" Quinn said quietly, looking around the group for understanding.

"We're definitely not in a relationship" Rachel added for clarification trying to exude sincerity. There was a totally misleading moment of silence, during which both girls thought misunderstandings had been averted, and then gales of laughter.

"Ohhhhh" said Kurt knowingly tapping his finger on his chin," So what you mean is, your Dads don't know about you both" he nodded at Rachel and waved a hand to indicate the pair of them.

"No. No they don't" Rachel went for a slightly sad tone pleased to be in familiar and honest territory. That they didn't know anything because there was nothing to know, was a moot point as far as Rachel was concerned. Quinn gave her a puzzled look and Rachel shrugged.

"But it's just us in here, you don't need to hide from us" Tina said kindly.

"Look it isn't this difficult," said Quinn firmly, Rachel squeezing her arm stopped her from adding an observation about their lack of intelligence," we're definitely.."

"not" emphasised Rachel

"Involved " stated Quinn

" in a romantic liaison" Rachel added trying to remove her hand from Quinn's arm surreptitiously and hence achieving the opposite and drawing everyone's eyes to her movements.

"Of any kind" finished off Quinn trying to draw attention away from Rachel's hands.

"Girl, you'll need to work on your acting cos you're so not convincing" Mercedes pointed out, gazed round the room at the others with a grin on her face and then took a deep breath," it's not just the fact you now spend all your time together. There's so many other really obvious indicators such as.."

"The continually passing notes in class and grinning at each other" offered Tina

"Constantly hugging or holding hands" said Brittany, dreamily.

"Finishing each other sentences" threw in Ali, with a mischievous grin, just to be part of the conversation.

"Quinn resigning from the Cheerios, taking a slushy and standing up to Karofsky" said Kurt a hint of envy in his voice," Taking such a drastic change in status when you once were so obsessed by your social standing must mean Rachel's kissing is as incredible as rumoured. Not that I like to have that mental image" he shuddered slightly.

"Then there's having a go at Mr Schue which was really needed but a bit painful" Tina offered hesitantly.

There was a moment's quiet reflection as most of the room's occupants looked embarrassed and shame-faced whilst Ali pulled a surprised face at Rachel.

"Then there's that heartfelt Pink song" Mercedes mentioned, noticing Quinn's pained expression, "You said 'heartfelt ' Quinn" she admonished gently.

"It's the way you look at each other even if the other hasn't noticed. I'm not even going to mention the constant eye sexing. Oops I mentioned it" Kurt was smirking as he said this.

"I like the look Quinn has on her face when you sing or when she's checking out your legs" added Brittany looking at Rachel and noticing her flush.

"I think Rachel's inability to be near Quinn without having to touch her is so cute" contributed Tina

Rachel hastily withdrew her hand from Quinn's arm again not even sure how it had managed to find its way back there. The sudden silence began to extend as Rachel and Quinn struggled to formulate a response..

" I thought we were your friends now" said Brittany sadly. She looked Rachel in the eye, "We'll keep it secret from your Dads Rach. Please trust us" she implored looking slightly tearful," You've no reason to but you can trust us."

Rachel cast her gaze round the room to be met by solemn faces and a smirking Ali. It suddenly felt like this was about something other than the status of her and Quinn's friendship.

"I do trust you all" said Rachel sincerely, shooting a resigned look at Quinn and noting her pale features. She had an overwhelming desire to hug the ex-cheerleader but a rational part of her brain was yelling at her that it really wouldn't be helpful at this precise moment. She noted her hand reaching out for Quinn's arm and redirected the movement into an awkward directionless flail.

"We're here to enjoy ourselves" said Quinn brightly, trying to change the mood and blushing at Kurt's arched eyebrow, "So the nature and duration of our relationship is off the conversational table." A steely tone crept into her words.

"So no expanding on the skill over size.." Kurt was cut off by a hard stare from Quinn

"Right then, must be time for some music" Ali was overly cheerful as Quinn tried to stifle a huge sigh of relief at the change of topic.

Ali grinned at Rachel and Rachel felt her suspicions rise "I must say I'm rather hoping that Quinn and Rachel will recreate their Kylie routine as that might clarify any questions about the nature of their relationship," Ali said with an innocent look.

Rachel blushed furiously as Quinn groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Anyone want to guess which song? It might answer one of your questions Mercedes" Ali continued smiling at the now scowling Rachel.

Kurt was on a roll "'Finer Feelings' no, not that. How about 'I can't get you out of my head'? Don't tell me I've got it 'Love at first sight'" he exclaimed to the laughter of the entire group bar two.

"There are only a finite number of minutes until everybody leaves in the morning so there will be an end to this torture" Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear. Her words were only mildly reassuring but the sensations she caused were rather alarming for Quinn. Neither embarrassment nor desire were fatal, but they would both make for an uncomfortable evening.

"Well Ali, why don't you kick off by singing 'Big mouth strikes again'?" Rachel suggested gaining a smile from Ali and a snigger from Quinn. Finally it seemed the conversation had moved on.

It turned into a fun evening as they took turns singing into the night. Quinn insisted that a suddenly shy Rachel should continue her tradition of a Streisand number to round off the evening. She began to regret this when Ali chose 'woman in love' as the track, but a misty eyed Kurt distracted the group's attention away from her. Quinn managed to fight the urge to tear up but couldn't do anything about the lump in her throat formed when Rachel caught her eye mid-song. She cursed her over active imagination - Rachel was just putting her heart into it as usual, not trying to send her a personal message.

* * *

><p>Rachel lay awake staring at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the others sleeping around her. She wanted to kill Ali - no that was a bit harsh; just administer some hard slaps - for choosing 'woman in love'. It had been all she could do not to stare at Quinn throughout the song. When their eyes had met she'd wanted to, well, abandon the song and throw herself into Quinn's arms. Rachel sighed in frustration. She wanted to march over to the currently sleeping Quinn, shake her awake, kiss her senseless then run her hands...She sighed again. Everything was changing so quickly, her friendship group had grown exponentially in one week and just a month ago Quinn had been her chief tormentor. A run through in her mind of Quinn insults soon dampened down her libido. It had been a stressful and emotional evening so that was why she was susceptible to Barbra's lyrics. She plumped up her cushion; she needed as much sleep as possible if she was to endure Ali's relentless teasing tomorrow throughout her dance classes.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel still managed to present a lively, wide awake and happy demeanour at the breakfast table despite a lack of sleep. Conversation flowed freely, mainly reliving the previous night's performances and side lining into songs they'd sang at Glee club competitions. Leroy and Hiram's attempts to grill Rachel's friends were skilfully directed and deflected as necessary by Quinn and Ali acting seamlessly in tandem .Rachel had decided there was a miniscule slither of hope that the two might eventually be able to be..well acquaintances if not friends. Time sped quickly past and it was then farewells so that Ali and Rachel could head off for their Saturday classes. Rachel was beginning to think she'd been a bit alarmist about the combination of her Dads and the Gleeks as the final guest to leave, Brittany, stepped up. She shook Hiram and Leroy's hands politely saying, "Thanks for letting us visit" before giving Rachel a big hug. "You and Quinn make such a cute couple" she gushed, taking a few steps along the garden path before the horrified faces of her fellow Gleeks alerted her to her error. She clamped her hand over her mouth entirely too late to be helpful.<p>

For Rachel the world seemed to freeze for a moment and then, seemingly in slow motion, she watched a range of horrified expressions form on the Gleeks faces and her Dads smiles morph into frowns. She was aware of Quinn momentarily stepping away from her then moving back to her side taking her hand. Ali was looking a cross between shocked and apprehensive.

"Breath," Quinn reminded her stroking the back of Rachel's hand with her thumb. Quinn's thoughts were racing - at the very least surely Rachel's Dads wouldn't have a problem with the idea of a same sex relationship? How convincing would it be for them to deny a non-existent relationship that their friends patently believed was true?

"Ali, you better get going and inform Mrs Jeffers that Rachel is likely to be late." Leroy ordered in an ominously quiet voice now that he had had time to process the information.

"As for you young lady I think you'd better take a seat at the kitchen table" Hiram directed his words to Rachel," and maybe your _friend_ should come in too" he added eyeing their joined hands.

Rachel swallowed nervously - the more softly spoken her fathers were, the more trouble she was in.

"Don't feel you have to stay Quinn" she managed to say her voice wavering, hoping Quinn wouldn't take the out she'd just offered her.

"It's okay Rach I'll stay. Otherwise you'll be outnumbered" Quinn managed a faint, what she hoped was reassuring, smile accompanied with a hand squeeze.

"Hopefully I'll see you later - in one piece," added Ali, eyes darting nervously between Rachel and her Dads.

"Oh I wouldn't bank on that," said Hiram," Rachel's likely to be grounded for a very long time" and with that he ushered the girls into the house and closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**A massive thanks to those taking the time to review - brightens my day and does encourage me to put fingers to keyboard. This is the penultimate chapter as real life does need some attention (although a prime number of chapters doesn't feel right!). Apologies for any errors.**

* * *

><p>"So, Rachel, what would you say was the one quality that we have stressed repeatedly during your childhood as the one we most value?" asked Leroy leaning forward over the kitchen table in order to look Rachel in the eye. Leroy and Hiram were seated one side of the table, Quinn and Rachel the other.<p>

"Honesty." Rachel responded focussing on her hands. Her answer was left to hang in the air so the implications could sink in.

"When you were younger and decided to decorate your bedroom walls with crayons, when you set your grandad's shed on fire and the time you tried your hairdressing skills on the cat, do you know why you weren't punished?" Leroy asked. Quinn was trying to adjust to the idea of Rachel, the arsonist and cat coiffeuse in her head without laughing.

"Because I owned up?" said Rachel quietly. It was hardly as if there was a plethora of suitable suspects each time.

"Because you were honest. Your Dad and I have tried hard to create an open and honest home environment. We wanted you to grow up feeling you could tell us anything without fear of punishment or judgement." Hiram added.

"I know Dad and I do feel that," Rachel replied as Leroy sighed.

"How long have you and Quinn been a couple?" asked Hiram, glancing briefly at Quinn, an unreadable expression on his face.

Rachel took a deep breath and turning to each man in turn said," Dad, Daddy. Quinn and I are not a couple.."

"Oh please Rachel. Credit us with a modicum of intelligence," scoffed Leroy

"Blatant lying is marginally worse in my book than lying by omission," added a stony faced Hiram,"We just want to know how long you've been hiding this from us."

Quinn decided to step in at this point and launched into a long explanation of how they hadn't defined their relationship because of her upbringing. She side-tracked into a description of her home life under her father with his apoplectic rages at the mere mention of homosexuality and how that had impacted on her. It started as an attempt to deflect attention away from Rachel but changed into a confession of the difficulty of reconciling her homosexuality with the church teachings and her fathers concluded with her experiences made her reluctant to be involved in a same sex relationship. Rachel's Dads were sympathetic and understanding so Quinn felt like it was a job well done; everything she'd said had been true and she hadn't confirmed or denied anything about the alleged relationship.

"So you're saying Quinn that as you haven't explicitly stated your relationship status then technically Rachel didn't have anything to tell us?" Hiram asked. Quinn nodded, maybe this would soon be resolved.

"That doesn't quite explain why, only this Wednesday, a mere three days ago, Rachel was declaring she was single and determined to stay that way until she heads off to New York," added Hiram,"A statement she volunteered, without any prompting, and, on reflection, one designed to deliberately mislead us."

"I said I wanted to be an astronaut when I was five, are you going to hold me to that too?" Sassed Rachel.

"Now is not the time for your cheek," asserted Hiram. They glared at each other.

" When you were briefly interested in Finn," Leroy started noting how Quinn stiffened in her chair at the mention of his name, "you shared with us your doubts, your weighing up having the social status of a boyfriend versus the disappointment of someone not your intellectual equal and why you were trying to end it."

Quinn smirked at the assessment of Finn's intelligence.

"But you've not shared anything recently and that is despite us asking you directly about what was going on for you both academically and emotionally. Repeatedly you've reassured us that everything was great, that your marks were high and your although your lovelife was non-existent, you were happy. Non-existent? It's been apparent to both of us that something had happened as you were..well.. different but you forcefully denied everything. It all makes sense now." Hiram explained softly.

"You've always said very little about school and your Daddy used to worry that maybe you were having a tough time. You've always reassured us that everything at school was fine and we've always respected your decision to keep school and your performing friends separate, focussing on the latter in your spare time. Then suddenly, with a few hours notice, you're inviting a group of school friends for a sleepover - was it all some elaborate cover so you could _sleep_ with Quinn?" Leroy's annoyance seeped into his voice as he glared mainly at Rachel but with a disapproving glare sent Quinn's way for good measure.

Rachel was a mix of highly embarrassed and outraged," No. No. I just wanted to introduce Ali to the Gleeks so I could start integrating my friendship groups" Rachel tried to insist but her hesitant delivery didn't inspire confidence.

"And the really short notice?" growled Leroy.

"I thought I'd act quickly once I had the idea," offered Rachel, literally squirming in her seat.

"Careful planning not spontaneity is more your style Rachel. You hardly say anything about anyone from school for years and then suddenly Quinn appears. Then you're inviting a group of friends we've never heard of over, all seemingly aware of your relationship with Quinn judging by their dismay at that Brittany girl's comment, and you don't think that requires some kind of explanation? I can't work out why such a sudden invitation needed to be extended unless for nefarious intent. Did you invite your friends round to laugh at your clueless parents?"

Quinn was now beginning to see Rachel's dilemma more clearly. She either told the truth about her non-relationship with Quinn and placed all events in context by revealing that she had been bullied at school, Quinn's attempts to befriend her and all the complicated successive events that led to where they were now - in the process she'd be admitting she'd lied about school being fine for a rather significant amount of time. Or she continued to let her parents believe school had been fine and she had omitted to tell them about her 'relationship' with Quinn and had lied about it when asked directly, inviting friends round as some sort of cover. Quinn didn't envy Rachel. She now had the choice of telling the truth or lying (about lying) and being damned either way. Rachel gave Quinn a resigned look and then taking firmly hold of her hand.

" Okay, yes, Quinn and I are in a romantic relationship. I didn't tell you because I didn't feel I needed too. Teenage rebellion I s'pose and I invited all our friends round at short notice because I wanted to celebrate Quinn finally acknowledging what we are to each other," Rachel announced giving Quinn's hand a squeeze before crossing her arms and staring defiantly at her Dads.

"So to clarify, you at best deliberately misled us and at worst lied to us," said a still surprised Hiram shaking his head sorrowfully.

" You deliberately misled us before today, lied about your relationship with Quinn earlier in this conversation and your sole motivation is teenage rebellion?" Leroy sounded unconvinced," Have you stopped lying now? Is there anything else you've lied to us about? I think now would be an ideal time to confess so you can start with a clean slate."

" No there's nothing I can think of," replied Rachel looking Leroy in the eye so fiercely that even Quinn, who knew better, felt convinced of her sincerity. Rachel couldn't bring herself to say she'd lied about school. Her fathers were always so protective of her. She hadn't told them about the bullying - partly because she knew they'd have been straight to Principal Figgins, regardless of her wishes, making everything ten times worse and partly because she knew Leroy would feel responsible having filled her early years with tales of his wonderful time as a star footballer at McKinley high. If she'd confessed to that ongoing lie and outlined Quinn's role in bullying her then they would have banned her from ever seeing or talking to Quinn at the very least.

"I don't think I've ever been so disappointed in you," stated Hiram sadly " You didn't have to tell us, you could've just said you didn't want to talk about it. Instead you chose to deny everything, blatently lying and that makes it very hard for us to trust you."

"You're grounded effective immediately. I want your phone, I'll be cutting off Internet access for your computer and you certainly won't be going out socially or having anyone visit for at least the next week." Leroy's annoyance very apparent in his tone.

Rachel looked as if she was about to protest but Leroy held his hand up," and I suggest you don't say anything or else I'll be extending the duration. You can use your time to reflect on your behaviour and to try and rebuild the trust you've lost from us. You might want to prioritorise working on your apology as you have singularly failed to make one yet." Leroy was struggling to contain his anger at Rachel's behaviour and lack of remorse. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"If the rest of the weekend goes well we'll think about allowing you to attend Glee," added Hiram unable to resist the urge to make concessions.

Hiram looked at Quinn. She seemed horrified at what was happening around her and uncertain what to do. He felt a glimmer of sympathy for her - this was the person responsible for a calmer and happier Rachel.

"We'd like to get to know you better if you're going to be dating our daughter however that will need to wait for the moment. Let me see you out" Hiram said and then stood with his arm out indicating the route to the front door.

"See you on Monday" Quinn directed to a rapidly blinking Rachel who was obviously trying to fight the onset of tears.

"Thanks for coming. See you Monday," replied Rachel and with that Quinn was gone. Rachel headed off to her room, resisting the urge to slam the door in her frustration. Experience told her that she needed to delay her apology until her Dad had calmed down, which on current evidence wasn't going to be until tomorrow. How ironic to be in such trouble for lying when she had in fact been telling the truth (well mostly). Her Daddy came to collect her Blackberry, informed her the wi-fi had been switched off and then, after shooting her a disappointed look, he left. Rachel pulled her bedazzled phone out of her bag .At least she wasn't really incommunicado - her first text was to Quinn. She needed to distract herself from just how much she had hurt and disappointed her Dads even if they were being the living embodiment of the term drama-queens.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning Quinn was awaiting for Rachel, as they'd agreed by text, at the end of her road. Rachel greeted her with a big smile.<p>

"What if your Dads catch sight of me?" asked Quinn

"Live a little," Rachel suggested,"They think I'm walking to school after being under house arrest all weekend."

"How's it going?" Quinn inquired suprised to see Rachel so chipper.

"Well Daddy's already forgiven me but Dad is still holding on to his resentment. I think the grounding is going to run for the week but I am allowed to attend Glee," Rachel chattered away happily and Quinn was relieved that she was seemingly unaffected by her punishment.

They arrived at school and headed arm in arm towards their lockers with Rachel insistent that Quinn join her in the auditorium at lunchtime without any of the other Glee club members. Quinn was busy sending texts as she walked along to request the others left them alone at lunch. She heard Rachel's sharp intake of breath. Looking up she noticed that both her and Rachels lockers were now covered with what could only be described as pornographic magazine photos of women with women in a multitude of poses, most of which Quinn would never have considered possible.

A hush descended on the corridor as the other students awaited their reaction. Quinn could feel her heart racing and her anxiety levels rising dramatically. Rachel squeezed her arm and then presented her best smiling face to her audience.

"Oh look Quinn" said Rachel bouncing up to her locker and pointing at one of the pictures ,"Here's a position we haven't tried yet" Quinn had to stop herself from laughing hysterically. Instead she took a calming breath and followed Rachel's lead.

"I don't think my legs can bend that far" Quinn joined in,"but I'm up for giving this one a try" She tapped a different picture," although I think this might be upside down" She made a show of rotating her head and carefully considering," No, on second thoughts we've done that."

The lack of drama in their reactions meant conversation had begun to pick up around them. Rachel smiled reassuringly at her.

" Don't let whoever did this have the satisfaction of seeing they've got to you," she murmured," think happy thoughts."

"If you burst into a rendition of 'my favourite things' I might have to kill you," replied Quinn with a slight grin.

" If I start singing that saccharine nonsense I might have to kill myself," Rachel retorted and with that interaction it felt as if normality had been restored.

* * *

><p>As Quinn suspected Principal Figgins had been as much use as a chocolate teapot when made aware of the incident. The caretaker cleaned the front of their lockers during the morning lessons and that seemed to be the full extent of the school's actions. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had been outraged on their behalf although this was short lived in their quest to find out from Rachel what exactly had annoyed her fathers' so much and how she was still in one piece. Brittany still hadn't stopped apologising, despite Rachel's reassurances that she was forgiven and their fragile new friendship unaffected. Quinn headed for the auditorium at the start of lunch still unsettled by the events of the morning and looking forward to some quiet time with Rachel. She slipped in through the door to find Rachel had already arrived and was seated at the piano with soft lighting directed at her.<p>

" Need me to feed you pieces of fruit?" asked Quinn referring to an incident that now seemed so long ago.

" I wouldn't say no," grinned Rachel ,"but that's not why I've asked you here." Her face assumed a serious expression,"I thought it was time I sang a song for you. Come stand here."

She indicated Quinn should take a position alongside the piano. Rachel took a deep breath to help control her nervousness.

" I spent my imprisonment this weekend finding a song that perfectly reflects how I feel," Rachel was gazing intently at her," and this is it. It's called 'one and only'."

" I didn't know you were a Chesney Hawkes fan," blurted Quinn.

" You really need to broaden your musical tastes beyond cheesy eighties pop songs."

Rachel smiled back before her features again became serious and she started to play the intro to the Adele song. As Rachel played the introductory chords Quinn bit her bottom lip wondering if there was anything sexier than Rachel's mastery of a keyboard. Her query was quickly answered when Rachel began to sing, making eye contact with her. Quinn felt a flood of emotions and shivers down her spine; partly because Rachel singing always affected her emotionally and partly because of her realisation of the message contained within the lyrics. Her mouth went dry and her heart raced. Was Rachel really suggesting she did want to go out with her? She reached out her hands to support herself on the piano as her legs didn't feel fully able to support her. Quinn's eyes were drawn to Rachel's gloriously pouty lips and she fought to restrain herself from launching herself at them right then. Rachel had rarely broken eye contact during the song and the tension between them was increasing as Rachel's performance drew to a close. She could tell Quinn had understood her message from the hitch she had heard in her breathing and the way Quinn's eyes seemed to be focussing on her lips. It was as if there was a magnetic force between them, Quinn stepped closer and their faces were gradually drawn together as Rachel played the final chords. Her heart was racing, she knew Quinn was going to kiss her... The sound of solitary applause broke the spell and an impressed, but amazingly unwelcome, Mr Schue walked on to the stage.

"That was .. well .. amazing Rachel. Definitely one for future performances" he gushed," I didn't know you could play the piano. The emotional intensity was just ...incredible."

Rachel could see her urge to murder Mr Schue was reflected in the expression on Quinn's face. His sudden appreciation of her talent couldn't have been more badly timed or unwelcome. She dragged her gaze away from Quinn to look at him.

"Thanks" through gritted teeth was the best she could conjure up. She could see Quinn retreating back into herself and felt ready to cry tears of frustration. Mr Schue was still burbling on about possible arrangements for the song and who would be best for backing vocals. The spell she had worked so hard to cast was broken. She still couldn't quite muster the energy to debate possible vocal arrangements of the song with Mr Schue. Quinn slowly unclenched her fists realising the urge to scream had lessened and her attempts to spontaneously combust Mr Schue through the power of her stare alone were having little effect. Mr Schue, ever the perceptive teacher, began to pick up on the tension between the two. He glanced back and forth between them before asking a cheery " Everything alright? You two haven't fallen out or anything?" Quinn registered Rachel's eye roll and responded with one of her own.

The atmosphere suddenly changed again as the doors to the auditorium flew open and a furious Finn stormed onto the stage waving a crumpled piece of paper in his hand and yelling" You bitch" at Quinn. He threw the paper at her as Rachel and Mr Schue seemed frozen in shock. Mr Schue was obliged to intervene and he tried to calm down Finn. Rachel moved to pick up the crumpled paper. She scanned its contents -' McKinley High Super Hero Finn Hudson' read the title above a picture of a grinning Finn, photoshopped on to the body of Superman. 'Dedicated to fighting the evil of world population growth by turning girls gay' read the next line before finishing with 'Super power - always 'arriving' early.'

Mr Schue was manoeuvring a still bristling Finn out of the auditorium.

Rachel sighed," I'm not going to ask, I just think it's a bit cruel."

"Whereas him calling me a slut and a whore is just friendly banter eh?" said Quinn sarcastically feeling slightly hurt by Rachel's disappointment but not surprised.

" I can't do rising above it all, it's not who I am" she added. When did, what was possibly the most emotionally intense moment of her life, move into a disagreement about how to respond to harassment?

"Things seem to be escalating Quinn. So how long before someone gets seriously hurt?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't start it" Quinn replied, realising how childish that sounded as soon as she'd said it,"Finn and Karofsky just need to back off." How could she get this conversation back on track and tell Rachel just how amazing her performance had been and manoeuvre them back to being on the point of kissing? Rachel's current posture of arms crossed with an expression of disapproval on her face made Quinn unsure what to do.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Rachel said quietly as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch," Please be careful."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to the diehard reviewers who are still hanging on in there! Not quite the end but really, we're this close.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was rushing along the corridor as fast as she could after being delayed by a slightly irritated Ms. Cross suggesting she should change seats as "that Quinn Fabray was proving quite a distraction." Rachel had thanked her for her concern, pointed out her grades were unchanged and then excused herself. Quinn probably thought she was annoyed with her over the Finn pamphlet hence her tardiness when really all she wanted to do was discuss her lunchtime performance in the auditorium in the hope... She suddenly realised that all the corridors she had walked along were deserted and this began to worry her - where was everybody?<p>

Rachel was unaware that she had missed Finn leading the non-Glee members of the football team, armed with two slushies apiece, towards where both Quinn and Rachel's lockers were. Suspecting another salvo in the Finn-Quinn battle, students were following in the wake of the football team and texting friends to join them. When the football team and audience rounded the corner to where Quinn was standing by her locker, she felt a rush of fear at the sheer numbers heading towards her. So, strangely, she felt relief when the first slushy hit her and she realised that only the football team was attacking her and not the entire student body. She pulled her files into her body, squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried not to gasp at the shock of the cold ice hitting her skin - after all she didn't want to swallow any of it. Quinn kept chanting in her head 'be glad Rachel's not here' as slushy after slushy was thrown at her. She began to wonder whether she'd be able to rival Rachel's slushy total after this. Around her the students had become silent, shocked by how wrong this all seemed. How many footballers against one passive defenceless girl? Quinn had decided a silent stoicism was her best response and she pictured Rachel singing, just for her, to stop herself crying. Finally the onslaught slowed down and she was aware of someone standing next to her. Finn pulled Quinn's shirt away from her back and emptied the slushy cup into the gap. He placed the gold star decorated paper cup on her head.

"I think cherry might be you colour," he said patting one of Quinns cheeks and then he swaggered to the doorway,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me present for your viewing pleasure - the school's newest loser - Quinn Fabray."

His enjoyment of his triumph was short lived. Rachel had just turned the corner nearest to where Finn was headed, in time to hear his triumphant crowing. A quick sweep of the corridor was enough for to figure out what was happening and her anger levels grew exponentially as she took in the sight of an unmoving, completely slushy covered figure, that she assumed was Quinn. Incandescent with fury and outrage, she stormed towards Quinn her route taking her past a smug Finn. She paused briefly only to knee him as hard as she could in the crotch feeling a surge of pleasure as he collapsed in a groaning heap. All those years of dancing and stretching had given her the strength and flexibility to do some harm. Finn's treatment of Quinn had given her the motivation.

"I'm amazed I hit anything vital given the small size of the target I was aiming at" she growled on passing him. She glared at remaining football players, they would later claim that her eyes were gleaming manically.

" Anyone else need a lesson in manners? I have studied an extensive range of self-defence and martial arts courses and gained an impressive collection of black belts and trophies. I've just always lacked the incentive to try my skills out on others less able than myself but, believe me, I'm ready now" Rachel's voice carried clearly in the hallway, a tone of malevelance apparent to all.

She grabbed a hockey stick from a nearby student and assumed a menacing pose. She then began a series of complicated manouvers that involved the hockey stick whistling through the air as she leapt and twirled, always landing feet apart and seemingly poised for combat. It was an amazing combination of graceful and terrifying. The remaining footballers were mesmerised by the movement of the hockey stick, various expressions of horror and fear on their faces. Rachel took a pace towards them and they began pushing each other towards her in a bid to gain some distance from her.

" Perhaps you'd all better leave before someone gets seriously hurt" Rachel said ominously quietly and then swung the hockey stick with all her might into a nearby locker creating an enormous crash that reverberated down the corridor. The sound broke whatever spell the footballers were under and had them moving at speed for the exit.

"Thanks," said Rachel completely calmly as she handed back the hockey stick to its rather hesitant owner, "Let me know if there's any damage."

She continued heading towards Quinn, where Brittany and Tina had removed the ruined books and files from her arms and were attempting to clear the ice from her tightly clenched shut eyes. The pool of red slushy at Quinn's feet was growing. Hushed conversation began to pick up in the corridor with 'Rachel Berry' and 'ninja' being repeated with awe.

"It's okay, you're okay" soothed Rachel placing an arm around Quinn's waist. She started leading Quinn in the direction of the Cheerios changing room "Shhh you're okay" she repeated, slightly amused at how everyone scurried to get out of their way. Everyone that is except Sue Sylvester who was standing in front of the door to the changing rooms, arms folded across her chest and a disapproving sneer on her face.

"Now listen here Striesand..." she started.

"Back off Sue," Rachel interrupted her, letting go of Quinn's waist so she could step into Sue Sylvester's personal space. She indicated for Sue to bend down so she could whisper in her ear. It was an expressionless Sue who straightened up and stepped out of the way, prompting another wave of animated conversation to break out in the corridor behind them.

Rachel manoeuvred the still silent Quinn towards the shower cubicle and turned the shower on to test the heat. Once she had a reasonable temperature she kicked off her shoes and stepped in pulling a shivering Quinn in to join her. She then hugged Quinn tightly as the water cascaded down the pair of them. She could tell Quinn was crying from the way her shoulders shook but she continued to mutter "You're okay. I've got you" into Quinn's ear over and over again until the shaking stopped.

"You don't deserve this. You're beautiful," Rachel added as she used her hands to wipe ice lumps out of Quinn's hair. The water round their feet was red from the slushies.

The changing room door opened and Brittany indicated the spot where she was going to leave towels and spare clothes. Rachel smiled her thanks.

"Are you okay?" she asked once Quinn's features appeared from under a film of red.

"I fucking hate cherry fucking slushy" were Quinn's first words as pulled away from Rachel's hug to wipe her eyes.

"You'll need to put this through a profanity filter but that fucking bastardy dickhead is going to fucking pay for this," she added.

"Is bastardy even a word?"Rachel asked.

"It is now," Quinn looked at the fully dressed but soaking girl beside her, "Can I give you a few tips about taking showers?"

"Well I'll strip if you will" leered Rachel pulling off her sweater and throwing it out of the shower.

Quinn found herself gazing in admiration at the amount of Rachel's upper body now visible through her wet top and bra. Rachel caught Quinn's face between her hands and made her look at her.

"Are you really okay?" she asked softly. Quinn's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I can't quite decide between livid, totally humiliated and amazed to be sharing a shower with you albeit with both of us fully dressed," she said trying to smile.

Rachel put her hands on Quinns' shoulders searching her eyes for some indication of where they stood. Quinn pulled her in to a tight hug and then released her. They stood close together looking intently at each other. Rachel could see Quinn's gaze alternating between her lips and her eyes and felt the tension slowly build. She wet her lips and tried to savour the feeling of anticipation and excitement but patience had never been a strong point of hers.

"kiss me" she whispered tilting her head to the side. Quinn inched closer, hearing her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She gently placed her lips on Rachel's for the most delicate of touches and for a brief, amazing, moment she felt as if her lips were on fire. Quinn moved in again for a longer kiss, feeling her heart clench and a warmth spread throughout her body. She nearly passed out when Rachel ran her tongue along her lower lip. Quinn opened her lips slightly to allow Rachel's tongue access and realised that the moaning she could hear was hers .She pulled Rachel as close to her as possible and ran her hands down Rachel's back, settling on holding her close by her firm rear. Rachel's hands holding her face was possibly the most amazingly erotic feeling ever. The need for oxygen broke them apart, gazing at each other intently and breathing heavily.

"Suddenly my worst day has turned into my best day and, just for the record, you're an excellent kisser," commented Quinn brushing Rachels lips with her fingertips, her face lit up by an enormous smile.

"My best day ever too," husked Rachel,"unless you're about to go all Christian girl freak out on me."

Quinn leaned in to join their lips together again wondering if it was too early to be addicted to the adrenalin rush caused by those luscious lips touching hers.

"I've been through that stage already.I'm now on the if-I'm-going-to-be-eternally-damned-then-it'd better-be-worth-my-while stage" Quinn kissed Rachel again, " and this is sooo worth my while , you taste incredible."

"a hint of cherry slushy perhaps." Suggested Rachel

Quinn looked thoughtful then kissed Rachel again," umm not sure I might need to do some intensive and extensive research."

Their lips met again, more urgently this time and then both of them were moaning and then water temperature began to cool as they began to become heated.

" I think we need to get out of these wet clothes" volunteered Rachel, Quinn raised an eyebrow and smirked as Rachel blushed " and into some dry ones," she added.

It took them a while to change from their wet clothes into the dry clothes that Brittany had provided as they had to keep stopping to hug or kiss each other. Rachel looked down at the 'McKinley Cheerios' top she was wearing and matching training trousers that she'd needed to roll up. Definitely not an outfit she ever thought she'd find herself in.

* * *

><p>"i'm dying to find out what you said to Sue and to hear more about your martial arts skills but I don't want to waste the little time we have talking," said Quinn nuzzling Rachel's neck and inhaling her scent.<p>

" little time?" groaned Rachel as Quinn's hot breath on her neck made her knees feel weak.

" emm. Aren't you under curfew?" murmured Quinn. She felt Rachel stiffen. Rachel looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh God I'm already late!" Rachel exclaimed" Are you okay to drive me home? I'll fill you in on the way."

They raced down the corridor, past the waiting Gleeks and into the car park towards Quinn's car.

"Can't stop," yelled Quinn as they went," Rachel's in danger of violating her parole conditions."

Quinn focussed her eyes on the road and then managed to say " Thanks Rachel, you were amazing. Amazing and awesome."

"So much for turning the other cheek and rising above it all," said Rachel," There go my pacifist credentials."

"On the plus side you're now 'my hero'" said Quinn with a suitably simpering tone. " My only regret is that you didn't knee Finn harder - I presume he can now walk as he'd gone by the time we left the changing rooms."

Rachel gave a rueful grin ,"I wasn't thinking, I was so annoyed that he'd dared to slushy you" She reached out to put her hand on top of Quinn's on the gearshift.

"There's so much I don't know about you Rachel," said Quinn regretfully, "I didn't know you were well versed in martial arts."

Rachel was so quiet that Quinn took her eyes off the road to glance at her.

" I'm not actually" Rachel admitted looking a bit shame faced," I .er.. lied."

" So all that maniacal hockey stick wielding.." prompted Quinn.

"Was just an adaption of a dance routine that I learnt for local theatre," replied Rachel.

"Even more impressive," fan-girled Quinn.

"Well, obviously I had to improvise a bit, but the basic movements were from the '"Me old bamboo" dance routine from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. So finally there's an upside to me not getting the starring role," replied Rachel with a grin.

Quinn was laughing so much she needed to wipe tears from her face.

" So basically you scared off the biggest bullies from the football team with a dance routine?" She managed to splutter.

"Well, when you put it like that.." and then they were both laughing as Quinn pulled in to the Berry driveway.

Leroy was out of the front door at the sound of the car in the driveway struggling to control his temper. He could see both girls laughing their heads off in the car and that was the final straw.

He marched over to the car and threw the door open.

"You need to go to your room right now" he said angrily

"Dad I'm sorry I'm late. Let me explain.." Rachel pleaded all trace of laughter having disappeared.

"I don't have the patience to listen to your ..stories. Go." he insisted. Rachel burst into tears and ran into the house. Quinn reached into the back of the car and pulled out a plastic bag of wet clothes. She handed them to Leroy, a look of puzzlement taking over his features.

"I would explain," she said glaring at him," but I doubt whether you'd believe me either" Quinn turned to head for her car.

"You have an amazing daughter," were her final words as she headed off but instead of heading home she headed for Ali's house.

* * *

><p>Rachel was unable to settle down in her room as she was torn between elation, that she and Quinn had finally kissed, and dismay that her Dad was possibly about to ground her for life without even letting her explain her side of everything. Although come to think about it what could she say that wouldn't have her Dads racing up the school? Her misleading the football team about her fighting skills wouldn't be gaining her any Brownie points with her Dad, he'd probably think she was a habitual liar. Rachel briefly paused pacing round her room to look out of the window - wasn't that Quinn's car? She stared again and wasn't that Ali getting out of it? Ali spotted her and waved; Rachel did not feel reassured. She watched her two friends enter the house at her Daddy's invitation and wondered whether she should be working on her Last Will and Testament. Time slowed to a crawl as Rachel resumed her pacing, unable to imagine tthe content of the conversation downstairs. Her heart began to race as she heard heavy footsteps approach her room and then her bedroom door was opened and her Daddy was smothering her in a hug, murmuring " You should have told us" in her ear. Hiram finally released her then looking at her with watery eyes he said," Your Dad wants to apologise, come downstairs" and with that took her hand and pulled her downstairs.<p>

On entering the Kitchen her Dad immediately enveloped her in his arms.

" Rachel, I'm sorry" he said quietly.

" Love is never having to .." Rachel started.

"Stop quoting 'Love Story' at me, I'm serious" he grinned at her.

" Family joke," Hiram explained on noting Ali and Quinn's puzzled looks.

"You should 've told us" Leroy said and Rachel made a noncommittal grunt uncertain as to what she should have been confessing. She took a seat next to Quinn and was unable to stop herself from reaching out for her hand. Ali caught her eye and winked.

"So how long has all this it been going on?" Leroy asked Rachel as Hiram slid a mug of coffee in front of her. She took a sip of coffee to allow herself time to figure out what 'it' was.

"Well from before we even got together," said Quinn before leaning across to Rachel and adding,"Your Dads know about the homophobic harassment we've been getting at school."

Rachel looked at her carefully still uncertain about what had been said.

"I'd like to have seen your hockey stick routine" grinned Ali, " Never thought that second rate production would prove useful."

"I'm sure Jacob captured it on film as he barely misses anything. It's probably on YouTube already." Rachel said in a resigned voice. It was the sort of video that would resurface inconveniently at some point in her later career.

"The girls tell us you're worried about us making things worse by going up the school," Hiram mentioned and Rachel looked at her hands feeling slightly awkward," Quinn says the school's been pretty useless even when you did report the unsavoury pictures."

"Dad, Daddy I do really appreciate that you want to protect me but I feel I need to fight this battle for myself." Rachel turned to look at Quinn," We've probably got at least a weeks grace before my ninja status is uncovered as a fraud so that gives us some time to consider our next move."

Rachels Dads moved in to both hug her simultaneously.

" I don't like it honey but we'll stay out of it, reluctantly, for the moment. We want you to let us know what's happening so we can support you. You could always both transfer schools," Leroy was obviously unhappy about being powerless.

" We're not leaving," Rachel announced steely voiced,"what we need is a plan."

" Well I've got some ideas" said a smiling Quinn," but we'll need some help and technical assisstance." She glanced at Rachel's Dads," I'm not sure you should know about this."

Hiram and Leroy seem to have a non-verbal conversation before Hiram directed his next remarks at Ali " W'e're relying on you to ensure that whatever Quinn's plan is, it is neither illegal nor puts these two at risk of being hurt. I think we need to decide a timeframe and if the verbal harassment, slushy throwing and other intimidation tactics continue beyond that time..."

"then we reserve the right to take action," Leroy finished," In the meantime, log everything" He hugged Rachel tightly again.

"Okay then Rach, once your grounding is finished we'll get the Glee cub together bar Finn." Quinn started.

"And Santana" added Rachel.

"She's with us. Today's events went a little too far in her eyes. I think she's harbouring a small crush on you now she's seen you incapacitate Finn and thinks you're some sort of ninja," Quinn laughed as Rachel pulled a face.

"We're lifting your grounding Rachel," Hiram said as he handed her her phone," At times like these you need access to your friends."

Rachel looked at her Dads in amazement and then turned a curious eye on Ali and Quinn. Those two as friends seemed a scary thought.

" Okay my room for an initial planning meeting," ordered Rachel keen to get her lips on Quinn's. Ali would just have to deal with it. As they headed up the stairs Quinn finally had the chance to ask the question she'd been pondering since dropping Rachel off earlier.

"So what did you say to Sue that got her to move without argument?" she inquired. Rachel stopped to look at her.

" it really wasn't my finest hour.." she said looking downcast, Quinn nodded understandingly.

"To be fair, I was rather annoyed." Rachel added.

"And justifiably so," said Quinn.

" I really didn't think before I spoke," Rachel acknowledged as Quinn nodded encouragingly.

"In fact I'm a bit disappointed with myself" Rachel mused.

"You were provoked," soothed Quinn wondering what on earth Rachel had said.

"I wouldn't want you to think any less of me," Rachel gazed at her intently. Quinn took hold of her hands.

"There's not a thing you could say that would change my amazingly favourable opinion of you," Quinn said sincerely just wanting Rachel to share.

"In that case," Rachel indicated Quinn should come nearer so she could whisper in her ear and then made a show of looking around to avoid eavesdroppers," what I said was..."

Rachel paused and Quinn fought to control her impatience "...between Sue and me " Rachel finished, kissing Quinn's ear and bounding up the stairs laughing. Quinn raced up after her, this conversation was so not finished.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the extensive delay but I'd intended to end the story once R & Q were together but realise the story isn't finished. I've struggled with this chapter but I don't think I'm going to come up with anything better - grand finale next chapter? Thanks to ths3836 for reminding me that some people are still awaiting a resolution.**

* * *

><p>Quinn had decided if she wasn't so desperately in love and lust with Rachel then her constant vetoing of Quinn's plans for revenge (usually involving public humiliation or violence dished out by Santana) would have infuriated her. If Rachel started on about the circle of violence once more Quinn thought she might be driven to singing the Lion King song with amended lyrics and no-one would be happy. Ali had been watching her carefully, staying out of the conversation and giving Quinn sympathetic looks.<p>

"Look Rachel, I'm prepared to accept that today's outburst of violence inflicted on Finn and threatened towards the footballers was an aberration," she could see Rachel looking uncomfortable," but, and we've had this conversation before, turning the other cheek just results in you looking like a doormat and everyone having a go"

"You think of me as a doormat?" Rachel's tone was ominously steady

Quinn paused – this was all about to go pear shaped if she wasn't careful. She reached out to squeeze Rachel's hand and decided to side step the question

"What I mean is you've been amazingly self-controlled and strong willed in never hurting people who have set out to hurt you and that makes you a so much better person than the rest of us" she paused to see whether her words were having an effect and noted Rachel's posture relax a little, "yet that didn't change anything. I'm suggesting we take a more Old Testament like approach and give as good as we get."

Rachel turned her hand so she could intertwine her fingers with Quinn's

"We're currently the number one topic on McKinley's gossip circuit and your tussles with Finn are only adding to that interest factor" Rachel explained patiently.

"Pot and kettle after today" interjected Quinn with a grin recalling the kneeing and insulting of Finn with amusement.

"What I'm saying is everyone knows we're a couple and that we're not ashamed of that. There's no mileage to bullying if it doesn't provoke a reaction.."Rachel looked Quinn in the eye and Quinn felt her heart rate increase. Oh to be able to stroke that face.

"You didn't react and the bullying didn't die down" Quinn pointed out trying to ensure her voice wasn't too husky. Face stroking could wait until the conversation finished.

"Okay let me put it this way then. I'm not happy deliberately setting out to hurt or upset or embarrass other people – no matter how much any rational person thinks they might deserve it. I'd prefer we acted together and I'm not adverse to delivering an occasional lecture " Rachel said with an earnest expression.

"So this is your plan? Rachel, we can't bore them into submission" Quinn tried to keep her exasperation, crossed with adoration, out of her voice.

"Quinn you need to do what you feel is right for you but I want nothing to do with any activities designed to humiliate or physically hurt anyone else. " Rachel considered her afternoon for a moment," Or rather, I aspire to that. I understand why you want to Quinn as I don't think I have ever felt so – satisfied?- as I did today kneeing Finn," Quinn noted the massive smirk on Rachel's face as she recalled the moment in her head," but I should be better than that. You must do what you think best"

Ali stood behind Rachel shaking her head and mouthing 'No' at Quinn. Quinn considered her options carefully," Okay well then let's try and come up with things that you would be happy with and take it from there. We're in this together"

It seemed posters saying 'I like to bully girls' was as radical as Rachel was prepared to be and this was only when Quinn pointed out that this was a factually correct statement and hence any humiliation was in fact the responsibility of the bully. Anything else Quinn suggested, no matter how tame, was rejected. Quinn mentally resigned herself to a slushy filled future and wondered whether it would be appropriate to pray for the strength to not retaliate - her and God weren't exactly on good terms.

* * *

><p>Quinn's face ached from the excessive smiling she had been doing as she entered McKinley high hand-in-hand with Rachel the next morning. She had spent a large proportion of the night in her bed grinning in the dark and unable to believe her luck. Her evening had finally picked up once their rather ineffective and frankly, quite feeble, plans for revenge were finalised. Ali had left citing the headache that UST in the atmosphere was giving her. Well it didn't stay unresolved for long. Quinn licked her lips recalling the feel of Rachel's amazingly talented mouth on hers and felt her heart rate speed up at the mere thought of Rachel's lips. Her smile broadened and she sneaked a peak at the girl beside her. Their morning run had been quite a workout in every sense of the word – they'd need to allow more time if they were going to race from tree to tree and claim kisses for prizes every day. Nothing seemed important compared to how Rachel made her feel just by looking at her. She grinned again at the small girl beside her and squeezed her hand. Quinn was feeling invincible.<p>

"Rachel" nodded Sue as they approached her in the corridor.

"Sue" replied Rachel politely with just a faint smile on her face.

"That reminds me, what did you say.." started Quinn before being silenced by the feel of Rachel's fingers on her lips and her breath on her ear.

"It's like a magic trick so unimpressive and disappointing when you know the secret" Rachel said softly," I'd prefer you to be in awe at my ability to tame Scary Psycho Sue"

"Okay," replied Quinn slightly miffed. Wasn't there something about people in successful relationships not having secrets? She doubted Rachel would crumble on that argument alone. "Have you noticed your Moses like skills?" Quinn asked as she began to realise the amount of scurrying out of their way that was going on.

"Ah you mean the parting of the sea of students to allow us through?" asked Rachel," Definitely a first for me"

" and that's without you having to wield a hockey stick" joked Quinn," I can't decide whether the looks you're getting are fear or awe"

"The only looks I'm concerned about are the ones I'm getting from you and they're definitely awe" Rachel replied. Quinn gave her a quick hug

"Your modesty is such a turn on" she laughed because , really, Rachel's self- confidence was a major part of her attraction.

They'd arrived at their lockers to be met by a bouncing Brittany, who immediately pulled Rachel into a hug, and a slightly awkward looking Santana. After a quick interchange of glances between the four Santana finally spoke up

"Q"

"S" Quinn acknowledge her with a slight nod.

"R" laughed Brittany pointing at Rachel and breaking the tension. Quinn and Santana continued to stare at each other for a bit longer. Quinn was aware of Rachel stiffening beside her and becoming quiet as she opened her locker. Rachel scrunched up a piece of paper in her hand. She walked away briskly and tossed it into a nearby bin. She strode purposefully back to Quinn.

"I really need to get going" Rachel said could feel the tension radiating from her.

"W..what..what was on the note?" Quinn asked puzzled at such a sudden change in atmosphere.

"Unimportant and irrelevant" snapped Rachel," Anyway I 'm off. I don't want to be late " she slammed ner locker shut and began walking briskly away wiith Quinn quickly chasing after her. Quinn caught Santana's eye and looked toward the bin. She was pleased when Santana nodded at her and gave her a faint smile. Brittany looked between the pair of them and beamed. The unholy trinity were back in business.

* * *

><p>Santana met Quinn in the girls toilets after half an hour of the first lesson.<p>

"Q. I er just want to er say that I er regret " Santana mumbled before Quinn cut her off

"It's fine. We know where we stand. Save your apology for Rachel as she deserves it. So what did you find?"

Santana handed over a crumpled piece of paper and waited for Quinn's reaction.

Quinn quickly read through 'McKinley basic maths. 2 Faggot fathers = 1 dyke daughter' read the first two lines with a smiling Rachel under the word dyke followed by ' Adulterous father + drunk mother= teenage slut mum' with Quinn's photo under the word slut. Quinn took a deep breath to try and control her rage.

"Look at the back" ventured Santana once she had judged Quinn to have control of her temper. Quinn turned the paper over. In pen written in block capitals was the message 'This poster goes mainstream unless you publically break up and totally crush Quinn. 24 hours only'.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana

'No idea" Santana stated, " I'd have said not Finn's style but I'd never have had him down for that slushying stunt yesterday either"

"So why didn't Rachel tell me?"Quinn wondered aloud folding the paper and putting it in her pocket.

Santana raised her hands in mock surrender "I'm so not going there" she said and then contradicted herself," but she's heard all that stuff about her Dads before now so I think it's the line about you that's causing all that pent up resentment"

"Either that or she's about to succumb to the blackmail" pondered Quinn suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable.

"Hey," Santana reminded her, "This is Rachel Ninja Berry we're talking about. Have you already forgotten how protective she got over you yesterday? "

" She doesn't want to hurt or humiliate anyone" explained Quinn wincing at Santana's laughter

"Oh I think she does now and I for one want to be there when she catches up with Finn or Karofsky." Santana smirked. Quinn was uncertain how to feel. She had no sympathy for the boys leading the campaign against her but she was concerned at Rachel's secrecy.

"Gotta go Q , laters" Santana was gone before Quinn could process a response. She headed back to her class feeling slightly apprehensive. Rachel couldn't have an adaptable dance routine for every occasion and was hopelessly outclassed in almost every category - size, reach, strength - compared to her opponents. How far could brains get you? 

Rachel fumed her way through first lesson. She was angry (what an ineffectual word to desribe the rage that seemed to be flooding her veins) at whoever wrote that pathetic piece of defamatory vile nastiness, angry that they even dared to try and make her break up with Quinn, angry with herself for all the violent revenge scenarios that were dominating her thoughts and annoyed that she hadn't let Quinn know what was going on. Her instinct had been to protect Quinn from the contents of the note but on reflection she realised her error. Quinn was capable of making her own decisions and had a right to know about things that affected her directly or indirectly. Besides Quinn was so much better at this revenge marlarky. Rachel unclenched her fists and flexed her fingers. Her trying to be a better person hadn't even lasted 24 hours. Never mind , metaphorical gloves were off and she wanted her next move to be impressive. She slipped her phone ito her lap and texted Quinn we need to talk Rx. After a moment's thought realising how ambiguous the first message was she added love you :) She caught the eye of Tina who'd been giving her worried looks throughout the lesson. She smiled her most reassuring 'everythings fine honest' smile at her .Tina's wide eyed worried look suggested she hadn't quite managed to pull it off. Rachel began to drum her fingers on the table - Finn or Karofsky? A 24 hours time frame without an indication of when the time started seemed to fit in with Finn's ineptitude but adulterous wasn't really in his vocabulary ( although slut was). Would Finn really refer to her Dads as faggots when he had a gay soon to be step brother? Who would want her to break up with Quinn? Tina's hand on hers to stop her drumming her fingers interrupted her thoughts. She quickly realised the attention of the class and teacher were on her and, from their expectant expressions, she had obviously just been asked a question. Rachel didn't have the energy or the inclination to ask for a repeat of the question, she could barely remember what subject this was.

" Sorry Mrs Harris but I've really no idea as I simply haven't been paying attention for the duration of this lesson," she knew she should stop there but couldn't stop herself from adding clearly " and for much of the term". She was mildly amused by the different degrees of shock on the faces of the students looking at her. Her perfect school record lost with a simple but honest sentence. Mrs Harris was unamused and unimpressed with Rachel's outburst and as she gave vent to her feelings on Rachel's lack of attention Rachel was imagining punching Finn in the face. She needed to raise the stakes higher. Posters and personal injury were too small now, a wider audience was required for whatever she did. The ideal, if somewhat ambitious, idea came to her but unfortunately her triumphant grin at knowing exactly how to punish Finn and Karofsky coincided with the end of Mrs Harris pontification on the error of Rachel's ways. Mrs Harris's response reached previously uncharted heights of outrage so now Rachel was headed to the Principal's office with a grin on her face and her reputation soaring amongst most of her fellow students. Rachel ninja Berry was now officially a badass.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I know what revenge I have planned but feel free to offer suggestions<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**13 reviews for the last chapter? I might just have to sit down! Thanks ;)**

* * *

><p>Quinn was unappreciative of Rachel's new badass status and distinctly unimpressed as Rachel explained what had led her to a second appointment in Figgin's office in less than a week.<p>

"Sounds to me as if you were rude without provocation Rachel. You're going to need a good academic record to qualify for a top college. Mrs Harris doesn't deserve you smart mouthing her." Quinn stated looking at Rachel in concern. What was happening to Rachel, the A star student with the goody two shoes and swot reputation?

"Don't come running to me for sympathy when your broadway dreams are in tatters and your talent is only sufficient to gain you a job waiting tables," responded Rachel in her best impression of Mrs Harris, waving a finger to emphasise her point. Quinn stared at her in surprise before tensing up.

"She said that?"Quinn's voice rose in outrage,"That's unforgivable I'm going to put in a complaint."

Rachel grabbed her arm to stop her leaving the bathroom.

"Er no. She didn't say that. I was improvising, artistic license and all. I don't know what she said I wasn't listening. But I bet she wanted to say that," Rachel replied realising Quinn's annoyance was rapidly transferring from Mrs Harris back to her.

"I'm disappointed in you. A hard working member of the teaching staff who gives up her free time to enable students to achieve the grades they need, while being paid a pittance, does not deserve to be disrespected by an ingrate .." Quinn was on a roll.

Rachel threw her hands up in surrender,"Okay Mum" she cheeked," I'll throw myself at the feet of Mrs Harris and grovel for her mercy while repenting my evil ways. Would self-flagellation be appropriate?"

"An apology is all that's required Rach," smiled Quinn. Rachel relaxed, Quinn calling her Rach meant everything was back to normal.

They stood in silence for a bit.

"Being paid a pittance?"queried Rachel raising an eyebrow

"A bit over the top?" Asked Quinn. "I thought I needed to appeal to your love of drama. Self-flagellation?" she queried back.

Rachel grinned then stepped forward to press her lips against Quinn's and the resulting rush of sensations had both of them struggling to retain their trains of thought. Their kiss deepened until the sound of the door opening had them springing apart, faces flushed, lips swollen and both breathing heavily.

" Making out in the girls bathroom? You're such a romantic Q," drawled Santana smirking at the pair of them.

"Making out in the cleaners' cupboard hardly puts you in a good position to judge S," replied Quinn dragging her eyes away from her extremely hot looking girlfriend to stare at Santana.

"Karofsky's armed with a slushy and seems to be seeking one of you two out." Santana offered.

"Thanks for the heads up," responded Rachel," Well, better get this over with", she added brightly heading for the door. Santana looked between the pair of them bewildered.

"You're going to let him..," Santana's question was interrupted by the door closing behind Rachel. She turned to Quinn," You're going to let her let him..?" Quinn shrugged in response. Santana indicated her assumption that Rachel was mad with a twirling finger at her temple. Who knew what Rachel had in mind? They exited the bathroom rushing to catch up with the school's newest badass. She was already striding up the corridor seeking out the slushy-armed footballer.

"David. I believe you have something for me?" asked Rachel as she finally found the annoyed looking young man. He turned to face her with a sneer.

"ah. Berry, the lesbian loser with your.." he paused. Rachel was wearing figure hugging jeans and a tasteful top - which was so her colour he idly noted - so his insults on her clothing were redundant. He struggled to find a sufficiently insulting way to finish his sentence," loser ways" he spluttered. Rachel grinned as she mimicked him

"lesbian loser with your loser ways?" she matched his intonation easily,"Come on David surely you can do better than that?"

He could feel the amusement, at his expense, of the students around him and the sweat began to form on his brow. Something had changed about Berry, she just seemed so much more feisty since forming her unnatural and quite frankly disgusting relationship with Quinn. He was going to enjoy slushying her and wiping that smirk off her face more than he usually did. Suddenly the cup of slushy was taken out of his hand and he felt the shock of an icy corn syrup drink being tipped over his head and dripping down on to his jacket. From the corner of his eye he caught a flash of a brown, with orange stripes, tracksuit passing him. Sue Sylvester came into his rather ice restricted view.

"You were looking a bit over heated there son, glad I could help" she said to him before catching Rachel's eye.

"Rachel," she said politely

"Sue," responded Rachel with a big smile. Behind her Quinn and Santana were open-mouthed and struggling to make sense of what they'd just seen.

"She can't have known that Sue would do that," spluttered Santana in disbelief.

"Well," hedged Quinn, "Rachel's always said she was a bit psychic."

"I think you mean psycho," offered Santana eyeing up the beaming Glee captain warily as they watched Karofsky slink off to the boys' bathroom. Finn walked awkwardly into view, gingerly making his way down the corridor, "Definitely psycho" Santana confirmed.

* * *

><p>Quinn was awaiting Rachel in the auditorium at lunchtime while Rachel was off throwing herself on the mercy of Mrs Harris. It gave Quinn time to reflect on how quickly things had changed at McKinley High in such a short space of time. One minute she was top dog, Miss popularity, ruling the school with her whims and the next she was a mere adornment on the arm of her badass 'ninja' girlfriend. Knowing that Rachel wasn't really the martial arts expert that everyone else seemed to believe she was wasn't much of a consolation. She'd stepped away from the high status Captain of the Cheerios job and was now nearly invisible to the masses as her, admittedly multi talented and highly attractive, girlfriend was on a meteoric rise to ruling the school – and Rachel didn't even seem to notice! Maybe Rachel's best buddy Sue would let her back on the Cheerios? Quinn grimaced – there was no way she'd be able to lower herself to asking for reinstatement. She headed out of the auditorium to track down Rachel to stop her musings and immediately came face to shoulder with Finn.<p>

"Out of the way carpet muncher" snarled Finn trying to straighten up to his full height but wincing slightly.

"Hi Finnpotent, still waiting for your balls to drop from wherever Rachel kneed them to?" she asked sweetly as Finn pushed past her. Inwardly she cheered- you can take the girl out of the Cheerios but you can't take the HBIC out of the girl, her HBIC abilities were still intact if now under utilised. She spotted Rachel speed walking down the corridor towards her. Quinn's grin grew wider – time for her to find out what Rachel's Grand Plan was all about.

"Who do you really trust?" asked Rachel as they sat in a darkened classroom having struggled to shake off the attentions of Rachel's new fans. Quinn eyed Rachel thoughtfully, was this some kind of test?

"Well you obviously and..." Quinn ground to a halt. Trust was a tough one. She wasn't sure how much she trusted Santana and there wasn't really anyone else who knew her that well.

"Depending on context maybe Santana just a little bit - or maybe not" She added.

"Well that's helpful," grinned Rachel " We're going to need some help from completely trustworthy individuals. However we'll need to keep numbers down to an absolute minimum to reduce the chances of our identities being uncovered," mused Rachel.

"So what do you have in mind?" asked Quinn part of her wondering whether Rachel was intending to sing a song to Finn and Karofsky about the error of their ways. A suitable song eluded her but no doubt Rachel's encyclopedic knowledge of songs for any occasion would mean she had a few suggestions.

"Finn and David gain their standing in the school by being part of an extremely unsuccessful football team. In fact the term losers could be applied so much more accurately to the pair of them," Rachel sighed." Anyway it's going to take something bigger than a tit for tat poster campaign and insult trading in the corridors to get all this to stop. Figgins is unwilling to do anything so the pressure to act needs to come from outside so here's what I propose.."

Quinn listened carefully as Rachel gave a broad outline of her idea with an inticate and detailed schedule of what needed to happen when and a list of skills required for the effective implementation of her plan. She gazed adoringly at Rachel relieved that Rachel had never felt the need to put her in her place during her bullying phase.

"Pay attention Quinn," ordered Rachel noting a slightly dreamy look on Quinn's face," Plenty of time to ogle me later." Quinn grinned, ogling wasn't exactly what she had in mind for later.

"My suggestions for co-conspirators are Mike - cos I know he can keep a secret as well as him having skills we lack- and then one other person to gather intel for us." Rachel said. Quinn weighed up the pros and cons of including Santana before deciding the longevity of their friendship superseded their recent rocky relationship. Besides Santana had a unique skill set that they could utilise.

"Santana would be useful but maybe our co-conspirators shouldn't know about each others involvement to minimise the damage should one of them be uncovered," Quinn suggested. Rachel beamed her approval at Quinn before being pulled into a tight hug.

"I love the way you plan big," muttered Quinn into Rachel's hair

"And I love the way you're being so supportive," Rachel replied enjoying the feeling of Quinn's arms around her ," You brief Santana and I'll sound out Mike. We'll take it from there."

Quinn initiated a kiss ,"Okay" she replied meaning to head off to locate Santana but the lure of Rachel's lips pressing against hers was too strong. Finally Rachel pulled away "We'd best get going before we become too distracted" she said huskily. Quinn kissed her chastely before striding to the classroom door.

"See you later," Quinn said," I believe I have some ogling to catch up on."

Rachel laughed," I'm sure I can come up with a better reward if you do what you're supposed to," she replied with a suggestive wink.

* * *

><p>Jacob Ben Israel was pinching himself hard in order to check that this was indeed reality. The one and only love of his life had approached him and had even initiated the conversation. He was unsure whether to drag his eyes away from Rachel's cleavage in order to gaze deeply into her eyes and project his undying love. Then there was the issue of having to concentrate on what she was saying rather than letting his imagination run free with the images his eyes were drinking in. It was tough being a boy and hence lacking the ability to multi task. Rachel fought hard against showing her distaste at the unwelcome attention that Jacob was directing her way. Quinn had been right that a few extra buttons undone on her shirt would be sufficient to negate the need to make intelligent coherent conversation. Rachel wasn't so convinced about whether this was a good test of her acting skills - although this sensation of her skin crawling was admittedly very rare and maybe something she could refer to in the future if ever asked to play a role requiring her to express disgust and disdain.<p>

"So I thought that maybe an item about how to prepare for future stardom would be.." Rachel finally had enough," Jacob my eyes are up here," she snapped just as Santana barreled into the pair of them sending Jacob sprawling and Rachel struggling to resist the urge to applaud.

"Watch where you're going Jewfro," snarled Santana disentangling herself from him and winking at Rachel.

" That Lopez is such a bitch," complained Jacob as he slowly stood up brushing down his clothes and re-fixing his gaze on what he considered Rachel's prime asset - or rather, assets. He grinned at Rachel and she suppressed a shudder.

"So Rachel what's in it for me if I do indeed film your rather unoriginal idea about preparing for stardom - not exactly a crowd pleaser unless your planning to be interviewed wearing a bikini?" Jacob said his grin widening at the thought of Rachel in a bikini.

"Early film footage of me that will be quite valuable once I achieve super stardom" offered Rachel willing Santana to hurry up as her newly awakened violent tendencies were begging to be unleashed.

" No, I need a more immediate incentive. I have an excess of exclusive candid footage of you to sell in the future," Jacob smarmed as Rachel fought a wave of this was what it was like to have a stalker - it was almost enough to deter her from her planned super stardom ambitions.

" What I want is.." began Jacob before Rachel cut him off.

"No to items of clothing, no to anything involving physical contact" Rachel blurted out. Finally Jacob's eyes met hers and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Jacob reordered his thoughts

"Your path to super stardom will require you to be familiar with the casting couch. I'm just willing to help you out," he offered. Rachel was looking distinctly unimpressed.

" Casting couch," scoffed Rachel, " This isn't the 1920s"

"Oh things haven't changed that much in conservative Hollywood. It's a man's world still," replied Jacob smugly. Rachel had a quick flash of Quinn singing in her head. She inhaled slowly, violence was never the answer.

"Look Jacob I'm offering you an exclusive Rachel Berry interview, no more and no less. You don't want to do it that's fine," Rachel could see Santana stealthily making her way up the corridor to place a phone on the floor slightly behind Jacob before moving away again. Finally the need for her to distract Jacob had been removed.

"Forget it," Rachel said,"I was trying to do you a favour but now deal's off the table."

Jacob's creepy smile turned into a frown - he'd messed it all up again and the chance of spending time with his beloved Rachel was slipping away.

"Let's do it Rachel. I'll film whatever you want, you can.." he pleaded.

"Is that your phone?" interrupted Rachel and as Jacob turned to see what she was pointing at, Rachel made her escape. That had better have been worth it because she was going to be having nightmares about that encounter for quite some time. There was only so much suffering she was prepared to do for her 'art'. What she needed was something, or someone, else to take her mind off that encounter and she knew just the person. With a big grin on her face Rachel headed off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Well I'm sure this will be a disappointment after the long wait but, hey, that's life! I think this story has run its course - just an epilogue to go. As ever I'm grateful to everyone who has reviewed (but most especially the regular reviewers), surprised by those favourite storying and mildly amused at the favourite authoring cos this is it!**

* * *

><p>The qualities that Quinn admired most about Rachel were now rapidly becoming the things that irritated her beyond belief. So although her total focus on making it on Broadway and her obsession on never being at anything less than her best in any performance made Quinn burst with pride, her total focus on mastering the video-editing software recommended by Mike and her quest for visual perfection tweaking mere seconds worth of practice footage, was filling Quinn with frustration. Rachel focussed on a computer screen wasn't exactly a spectator sport and when she'd tried to co-edit Rachel had been huffing, puffing and deep sighing at everything she suggested or did - Quinn finally gained some insight into the extent of the control freak aspect of Rachel's personality where anything related to performance was concerned. Rachel had apologised, eventually, explaining she was used to working on her own with this sort of project.<p>

Quinn sighed. Rachel had spent the week in seemingly endless discussions with Mike and surprisingly cordial chats and information exchanges with Santana whilst she had been … well just the glamourous assistant. Except she wasn't feeling particularly glamorous now, that damn software was proving more of an attraction than herself.

"And here's me thinking only paedophiles need to know how to pixelate peoples heads on videos" she grumped.

"Quinn, we can't be responsible for the potential further bullying of the victims on these clips. Only the perpetrators go unmasked" Rachel explained patiently for what she felt was the umpteenth time.

Quinn sighed again. The afternoon she'd spent researching the rights of an individual over their images and the legal implications of covert recordings wasn't high on her list of 'Most Fun Ways To Waste A Few Hours Of Your Life'. Although to be fair, she could now cross Lima Public Library off her long list of 'places I have never made out in' once she'd finally broken Rachel's resistance down with a few well placed licks of an ear. Aural intensity indeed. She smirked at the memory.

"I still don't understand why you're taking such careful attention to detail when the whole point of this is to be anonymous. As in never found out. it's not like you can put your name on the end credits" Quinn whinged.

"Always worth having a plan B through to H in my experience," replied Rachel beginning to doubt whether she had in fact considered all possible ways her plans could go wrong. Being found out was not an option, at least not now. Once her super stardom was assured this would all be some amusing anecdote and her first step in a well-documented stand against bullying. Quinn could see the seeds of doubt beginning to take hold in Rachel's mind and knew it was imperative she distracted her before Rachel began to plan for even more eventualities.

"Run joey Run was very slickly edited, cleverly framed," Rachel gave her an appraising look - what did Quinn know about judging videos?, "and incredibly professional in terms of finished product - even if the subject material left a lot to be desired" Quinn distracted carefully," I think a remake is on the cards as I've been told I'm rather sexy looking in a leather jacket."

"Undoubtably Quinn," Rachel's eyes swept over Quinn as if sizing her up for the Joey role and a smirk hovered on her lips before she became serious again," but technology and software evolves quickly. Nothing less than perfection on this current production will be acceptable - just in case in the future this can be traced back to me. I think just a few more hours practise and I'll be sufficiently competent to unleash my skills on our actual footage." Rachel reassurred Quinn refocusing on the screen in front of her. Quinn sighed again - a few more hours? She'd been unduly optimistic when she thought she'd be happy if she could just spend the rest of her life staring at Rachel, she now knew she needed to cater for her touch, taste and smell senses to achieve true happiness. Watching those lithe fingers skilfully manipulating the mouse as a tongue peeked out of plump lips was pleasing to the eye it was true but she wanted those fingers stroking her cheeks and running through her hair and as for that tongue and those lips…

"Perhaps you need a break or a change of activity?" Quinn suggested her voice taking on a lower timbre. Rachel's eyes didn't leave the screen.

"I'm fine thanks Quinn," she replied brightly. Quinn strode quietly over to Rachel's swivel chair. She swung Rachel round 180 degrees and, thanking the flexibility she owed to Sue's rigourous training regimes, she straddled a surprised and dumbstruck Rachel. Her height and position meant Rachel was currently faced with Quinn's cleavage.

" I think you need a break," Quinn purred as Rachel licked her lips," and I definitely need a change of activity."

Rachel was then too busy to verbalise a coherent response leaving Quinn to interpret the body language and the moans of the girl beneath her.

* * *

><p>Ali couldn't keep the incredulity out of her voice, "You're behind schedule?"<p>

Rachel flushed with embarrassment while trying to persuade Ali to keep her voice down by motioning with her hands. Maybe the Lima Bean wasn't such a good place for a top secret rendezvous. Ali's gaze flickered over a smug looking Quinn and back to her uncomfortable looking best friend.

"You allowed yourself to be distracted?" teased Ali. "Too busy recreating Kylie routines or being serenaded by Pink songs to focus on the task in hand?"

"Oh Rachel was definitely focussing on the task in hand" replied Quinn smiling, "or should I say hands"

Rachel's face flamed redder.

"Well I did build in some spare time into my grand plan to allow for unforeseen delays," spluttered Rachel.

"Hardly unforeseen," murmured Ali as Quinn smirked. Rachel huffed at the pair of them.

"So we'll still be good to go on Tuesday in time for the school boards meeting and before the local paper goes to print," Rachel tried to bring the conversation back on topic.

"Black wig, sunglasses and nondescript outfit ready, memory stick and back-up memory stick of links and dodgy computer program ready, internet café lined up and route scouted. 24 hour bug symptoms ready to be enacted so I'm off school for the day and will have time to incinerate the afore mentioned items after their usefulness has expired" Ali finally recognised the tune Quinn was humming to be mission impossible," I hope you two have come up with how to generate a cast-iron alibi for zero-hour" Ali said. This seemed the only vague part of the whole plan.

"Quinn's territory," Rachel replied gesturing towards her girlfriend.

"No highlighted, intricately detailed, plans from me with appendices dedicated to slight variations in plans I'm afraid," she smiled affectionately at Rachel to soften any hint of criticism,"It'll be lunchtime so we'll be starting some kind of food fight I should imagine" added Quinn with a grin,"although I think Rachel's expectation of only being hit with vegan produce is a little optimistic."

"Not if I'm standing close behind you for the duration," replied Rachel.

"Need to be out and centre Rach, everyone needs to be able to say we were definitely there." Quinn noted Rachel's downcast look "And maybe we can clean up in the cheerios' showers afterwards?" she ventured unsure whether Rachel's hold over Sue still held.

"No problem on that front," beamed Rachel," and we'll be late for Chemistry. It's all win-win."

* * *

><p>When Burns commented on best-laid plans of mice and men often going awry he couldn't have possibly imagined how much worse it was for teenage girls when their carefully considered time-consuming plans were going, for want of a better phrase, 'tits up'. Best-laid was an understatement. Quinn re-read the text from Ali in horror and then realised why she'd been sent it rather than Rachel. She would need to break the news that Ali was behind schedule and that they'd need to possibly come up with an airtight alibi in the middle of the chemistry lesson. Oh what she'd give for an appendix to her barely thought out plan. She hated to think what Rachel's response would be if her only part of the scheme was the part that caused it to fail. How many ways would Rachel know how to say told you so? Rachel cast her a worried glance. Okay, first things first. She placed an arm around Rachel's shoulder pulling her in close and then whispered in her ear.<p>

"You need to act as if I've said something completely adorable or funny," she started.

"Oh Quinn that's so sweet," responded Rachel immediately stroking Quinn's face. Quinn caught the eye rolling from Santana across the table.

"Ali has been delayed – it doesn't matter why, so we'll need to be noticeable in chemistry," Quinn added. Rachel giggled coquettishly before pulling Quinn's ear to her mouth. Quinn tried to suppress a shiver.

"We'll be registered. We don't need to do anything," she replied kissing Quinn's ear for good measure. Quinn leaned in again.

"Ms Cross has had the same sort of lesson with every class for the past forty years. We'll need to be noticeable for this lesson and our presence needs to stand out. There should be no doubt we were both there. I haven't allowed for having to adapt my plan. Somehow I think a chemical fight might be a bit hazardous."

"Well, talking of hazardous, I think you'll now need to eat all this pasta and meatballs you purchased and maybe throwing up in chemistry will be suitably memorable and eye-catching for Ms Cross to notice," replied Rachel pulling back to take in the slightly ill look on Quinn's face.

"I'll have to do it over you as you need to stand out too," Quinn replied between mouthfuls of pasta as she wiped her chin.

"Eww Gross," commented Rachel unsure whether Quinn's eating habits or the notion of being thrown up on were at the forefront of her brain.

As the bell rang and they headed towards Chemistry Quinn asked uncertainly

"What are we going to do?"

"Once the signal comes through from Ali we improvise," responded Rachel with such a mischievous grin that Quinn felt a twinge of fear for her, the chemistry class and the unsuspecting Ms Cross.

As Quinn felt her phone vibrate with a 'we are a go' message from Ali she noticed Rachel perk up beside her raising her hand in the air.

"Ms Cross I've been debating with Quinn here but we're undecided so just what is the use of all this," she stood so she could gesture to all corners of the lab, "mix yellow with blue and bang, red with yellow and nothing, heat this, freeze that," and then not giving Ms Cross a chance to draw breath

"I'm sure it's essential to the future survival of the human race and all that but what we're interested in, as rapidly evolving and hormonaly awash teenagers, is the chemistry between two people."

Ms Cross's jaw had dropped and she looked as if she was struggling to make sense of what she was hearing. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound issued forth.

"For instance why is it if I kiss Quinn," Rachel honed in and gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips ,"it's all fireworks and," she kissed Quinn again but this time for a bit longer,"a flood of sensations through out the body and a racing heart" She skipped out of the way as Quinn tried to grab her.

"Whereas if I kiss," Rachel scanned her classmates many of whom leaned away from her until she zeroed in on Tina. Tina, who had always wondered what kissing the same sex would be like, found herself drawn to the new improved Rachel Berry; she was definitely attractive enough to experiment with and besides hadn't Finn wanted to go out with her for her kissing ability? She was fighting to stop herself from leaning forward.

"Tina" their lips briefly met before Tina pulled Rachel back in for a longer lip-lock,"it's pleasant but not such a chemical reaction," finished Rachel.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Tina dreamily until she noted the daggers being levelled her way by an unamused Quinn.

"Rachel Berry," Miss Cross finally managed to start a sentence but the cheering chaos of her class meant she was struggling to finish it.

"Ms Cross, please teach us about the chemistry between people. I mean as a woman of the wrrrmph" Quinn finally caught up with Rachel and managed to place a hand over her mouth. There was a moment of silence as the class drew in a breath awaiting Quinn's, rather than the ineffectual Ms Cross's, response. Rachel's eyes sparkled in amusement over Quinn's hand and she could feel a wide smile on her palm. Quinn felt her brief jealousy dissipate and her heart melt.

"This is the sort of chemistry I'd love to do practicals in," announced Quinn as she replaced her hand with her lips ignoring the whistling, catcalling and cheering that erupted around them. It was definitely the most memorable chemistry lesson in those science labs for the past forty years.

* * *

><p>Rachel's dads' flanked her either side both tight-lipped and tense in posture. Judy Fabray sat opposite alongside Quinn her whole demeanour suggesting she was mortified. Rachel ventured a quick tentative smile at Quinn. They had decided that they were definitely going to be grounded by parents, possibly suspended from school to consider the error of their ways and then after that it became a bit unclear. Would they be banned from seeing each other, moved classes, moved schools?<p>

The door to Principal Figgins office opened and the flustered and disheveled man appeared. He looked at them in bewilderment before seeming to remember why they were there.

"High jinks in chemistry. Don't do it again. Letter of apology to Ms Cross. Thanks for coming in," Figgins said quickly offering his hand to the Berrys and the Mrs Fabray.

"But don't you want to hear our side of what happened?" volunteered Rachel

" I can think of nothing worse. Sorry you've got to go," he ushered them to the door.

"We'd like to apologise.." began Hiram

"Accepted," replied Principal Figgins turning back towards his office. Leroy caught his arm

"But Rachel's behaviour," he started

"Was completely out of character as she's usually an exemplary student. The same for Quinn here. A bit of high jinks. I'm sure they won't do it again. There are far more serious things I need to spend my time on," and with that he shrugged Leroy's arm off him and scurried away. As their parents exchanged puzzled looks Rachel indicated to Quinn the school website on the secretary's Computer and smiled. Ali had done it, their masterpiece was front and centre.

When they had been planning a video to expose what really went on at McKinley high they'd had no idea who the intended audience should be. Rachel had immediately launched herself into researching who in Lima had any say or contact with schools before narrowing it down to the school board and the news starved local paper. Quinn had suggested a mock-umentary as a double pun and Ali had been the brain behind doing the voice over in Figgins's voice. This was after some debate and them concluding that there must be more than one student in the school who could impersonate Figgins besides Rachel agreed to drop her voice a bit to disguise herself. Video clips and images were gathered by Santana from footballers phones, Jacobs blog and other connections throughout the student body via various shady sources. These were pulled in to make mock-umentary of McKinley High's Football Team.

'A Team of Losers' was the main title with shots of faded football penants, empty trophy cupboards and a honours list that stopped in 2005 providing the backdrop. None of Quinn, Ali or Rachel had enough knowledge of footballing terminology to create clever or even not-so-clever puns. The commentary moved into considering reasons for the football team's lack of success starting with aspects of their training. Weight lifting was accompanied by shots of members of the football team lifting weights which then cross faded into footballers throwing fellow students into dumpsters.

The section entitled tackling started with shots of the team tackling in training before moving into a cleverly juxtaposed shot of the footballers making their way down the corridor of McKinley high with students being thrown into lockers as the team passed by laughing and high fiving.

Target practice featured the standard shot of the ball being thrown down the pitch before being replaced by a selection of slushyings accompanied by footballers laughter whilst the communication section had on field calling of plays followed by off field calling of names and insults at non-footballers for just existing.

The section on teamwork showed the football team throwing hapless students' belongings between them as the students scurried after their bag/phone/folder and then finished with the football team taking it in turns to slushy a pixelated Quinn accompanied by the soundtrack of a crowd cheering as if a touchdown had been scored.

The voice over asked how a team with the full backing of the teaching staff – and now the clips ran again but this time with any teacher in shot highlighted – continued to be so unsuccessful? Perhaps, queried the voice-over, the backing of the students was needed? There followed clips of students being humiliated, insulted, bullied and slushied by the footballers; the shots rapidly changing giving the impression of a wide range of students of varying heights, sizes and ethnicity being on the receiving end.

The final screen shot was from the McKinley High Anti-bullying Policy stating in black and white the right of any student to be able to attend the school without fear of bullying followed by a definition of bullying. A slushy was then thrown over the statement and the video faded to black.

Quinn grinned back at Rachel – that video was now on all the screens in the school, Finn's mum had been sent a clip of Finn pouring the final cup of slushy over Quinn's (unpixelated this time) head and all e-mails in the parental database had been sent a copy. All school board members, all teaching staff , the local paper and the local senator had been recipients of their masterpiece. It was time to sit back and wait for the fireworks to start.

"Hey Rachel be my study partner for Chemistry?" asked Tina as she passed Quinn and Rachel being escorted by sombre looking parents to the school exit. Tina had time to catch Rachel's smile and Quinn's frown as the doors closed behind them.


	21. Epilogue

**All good things come to an end - and the not so good things so...When I set out to write this story I tried hard to avoid the usual Faberry cliches but have finally succumbed! Thanks to all reviewers - this is my first and last piece of fanfiction but it never would have been finished without the kind words of strangers. It is my intention to go back correct typos and possible rewrite sections so you might want to turn the story alerts off!**

* * *

><p>May 2021<p>

The lights rose as the music faded and the presenter faced the camera to introduce his two guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have a special treat. Widely tipped for an Oscar nomination for her latest role, Tony winner and Broadway Icon Rachel Berry," thunderous applause almost drowned out the next part of his sentence, "and her partner Quinn Fabray." The camera shot changed to show two smartly dressed women laughing as they headed towards the sofa next to the presenter's chair. Rachel smoothed her hair behind her ears and sent a beaming smile to the audience. The applause gradually died down.

"I know you're usually a little reluctant to appear on talk shows so what brings you here today Rachel?" the presenter asked as they had discussed before going live.

"Well John, Quinn and I," Rachel moved her hand to gently grasp Quinn's, "are here to publicise the launching of a National Anti-bullying 24 hour helpline, chat forum and website."

Applause greeted the statement as on screen a logo, phone number and website address appeared.

"I hear you're involvement is a little deeper than doing publicity," he prompted.

"Well yes we've been working with a variety of child protection and youth charities for several years to get this project off the ground," responded Quinn her voice becoming steadier as she spoke, "It's been an ambition since high school."

She caught Rachel's eye, smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Any particular reason for this area of interest?" John asked

"Well, at the risk of sounding like a cliché, I was bullied at school.." Rachel responded to the audience's mix of dismay and disbelief with a mouthed "It's true."

"And so was I," added Quinn with a rueful smile, biting back the need to confess she did her fair share of bullying too.

"We took action then and decided if we ever had the opportunity we'd work to prevent other students going through what we did." Rachel added.

"Your school peers had a problem with highly attractive women?" joked John.

"Well, as unlikely as it seems now in this day and age, homophobia was the reason for this particular bout of bullying," stated Quinn.

"Or maybe a mixing of social strata," added Rachel.

"I believe Quinn you were captain of the cheerleaders?" a picture of Quinn in HBIC pose appeared on the screen behind them to be greeted with appreciative cheers and whistles," and not just any group of Cheerleaders but National Cheerleading Champions for your time in the club."

Quinn glanced down at her hands looking slightly embarrassed.

"Whereas, you Rachel were in the then low status glee club.."

The picture behind them was replaced by a shot Rachel wearing knee length socks, a plaid short skirt and a shirt with an enormous bow. The audience awed.

"Wrong picture I think. You look as if you're twelve" volunteered John

"Seventeen I can assure you," grinned Rachel before fixing Quinn with a mock glare," and I can guess where you got that photo from."

"A good journalist never reveals his sources," John quipped

"So, who gave it to you then?" replied Rachel with a grin to soften the comment.

The picture changed again to a shot of Quinn and Rachel in their prom dresses gazing at each other.

"Oh and that's the happy ending," added Quinn suddenly feeling a wave of emotion towards Rachel as she remembered that incredible evening.

"So how did the bullying manifest itself for you two?" asked John pleased to be back on track. Quinn couldn't resist the urge to place her hand on Rachel's knee.

"Well to be honest it all began with name calling and the throwing of slushies by the jocks and cheerleaders at anyone who wasn't in their gang," started Quinn

"We became specifically targeted after getting together and Quinn leaving the cheerleaders," explained Rachel placing her hand on top of Quinn's.

"Went before I was pushed out," muttered Quinn.

"Then there was a flurry of defamatory posters," added Rachel

"About?" the presenter prompted

"Oh usual homophobic nonsense the details elude me now," said Rachel airily.

Quinn knew every word of the faggot fathers' poster was burned into Rachel's brain and that Finn would never be forgiven. It had taken them a while to find out that Kurt had discovered what Finn was planning and had made Burt intervene. So only the one poster saw the light of day. It was a shame that Kurt didn't think to tell them as they had spent many a day psyching themselves up to face a poster campaign that never happened.

"So what did you do?" John asked

"Well Rachel was all for a passive resistance, turn the other cheek approach," Quinn explained looking out at the audience as Rachel smiled," but was finally spurred into taking direct action.."

The studio light dimmed as a grainy video of a younger Rachel making a speech about martial arts ran behind them. Quinn smirked at the shocked look on Rachel's face.

"Did you know about this?" asked Rachel forgetting the microphone attached to her dress.

"Who do you think gave them the clip?" Quinn replied rotating her hand so her fingers interlaced with Rachel's

The audience applause rose to a crescendo as on screen Rachel worked her way down the corridor wielding the hockey stick and finally thumping a locker. The lights rose in the studio again.

"It gained Rachel the moniker of ninja," offered Quinn helpfully as Rachel blushed.

"I'm not sure I recognise that particular martial art discipline.." John stated trying to catch the eye of Rachel to no avail. She sighed.

"That's because it's a dance routine from some community theatre production I'd done previously," Rachel said quietly as the audience burst into laughter.

"Needless to say we refrain from keeping hockey sticks in the house just in case Rach ever feels the urge to perform an encore," added Quinn

"Obviously I don't need to if you've kept the footage all this time. You were so impressed that I'd seen the football team off with a dance routine," replied Rachel her embarrassment softened by the applause at her revealing she been dancing her way out of trouble.

"What I was impressed with is that you, who had turned the other cheek for years, were motivated into action because of what had happened to me," Quinn's voice was now serious and she looked at Rachel as she spoke. A brief second of silence then Quinn pointed at the screen with her free hand, "just out of shot is a 5'6" pile of cherry slushy underneath which is me."

The screen shot changed to reveal the slushy pile

"Courtesy of the football team." Rachel added

"No fun to clear up." John offered

"No fun at all," replied Rachel, her eyes twinkling at Quinn.

"And about the hockey stick routine - children don't try this at home," said Quinn with mock seriousness directly to the camera.

"Not unless you've undergone years of extensive and rigorous dance training," added Rachel with a grin.

"Was the intimidating dance routine enough to stop the abuse?" asked John.

"No but Rachel never had a problem being pushed around in the crowded corridors again," quipped Quinn.

"Er No really we were locked into an escalating exchange of insults," Rachel answered seriously.

"So Rach decided we needed to be bolder in our action – something with an impact beyond the school," added Quinn.

"We thought a video would be difficult to ignore," said Rachel.

"So we needed to draw in reinforcements because neither of us were technically very competent. We also needed some outside assistance as we would be prime suspects in any event due to what had been happening." Quinn said.

"That's when my best friend Ali became involved," added Rachel with a fond smile.

"Ali Stevens I believe?" John asked.

"Yes she's currently in an off Broadway show," grinned Rachel.

"So you've known each other for a long time?' John inquired.

"Since they met in a ballet class at five," Quinn mentioned as behind her on the screen two young girls in ballet outfits gave gapped toothed grins at a camera. The audience awwed again.

"I believe you manage both Ali and Rachel," John asked Quinn.

"Well she tries," Rachel responded as the image behind them changed to a red carpet shot of both Ali and Rachel flanking Quinn and laughing uproariously at some Quinn quip.

"I'm not paid nearly enough for my efforts," mock grumped Quinn.

"But the fringe benefits make up for it. Eh?" added Rachel with a mischievous grin as Quinn blushed.

"So Ali was entrusted with the task of uploading our masterpiece while we went to the trouble of creating a rock solid alibi," continued Quinn

"Do you think we were being unduly paranoid?" Rachel directed her question to Quinn.

"With the benefit of hindsight yes but it did make the whole saga so much more exciting," replied Quinn.

"Anyway true to form Ali was fashionably late," explained Rachel.

"So rather than a alibi for lunchtime," continued Quinn.

"We needed to be noticed in our Biology.." Rachel recounted.

"Chemistry," corrected Quinn.

"Lesson. The details have faded with time" Rachel added.

"No I think that's one chemistry lesson everyone remembers. You were asking about the chemistry between two people along with a practical demonstration," volunteered Quinn.

"Practical demonstration?" John finally managed to get a word in.

"She kissed me in class," replied Quinn with a massive smile on her face.

"Our parents were horrified," added Rachel.

"As we would be horrified if it was one of our children behaving like that," replied Quinn.

"They're a little young to be smooching in science labs," Rachel said.

"I think the chemistry teacher was more horrified with you summarising chemistry as a mixing of colours and heating and freezing things than the kissing," mused Quinn.

"I was improvising, at very short notice I might add, as someone," Rachel's pointed gaze left no doubt to who that someone was,"hadn't planned for such an eventuality - Ms Cross if you're watching this," Rachel focussed her most sincere look at the nearest camera," I'm sincerely sorry."

Quinn's face popped up on Rachel's shoulder.

"No she isn't, she revelled in the badass status she gained from that incident."

As the audience laughed Rachel whispered to Quinn "I'm surprised you don't have footage."

"I didn't think the world was ready for a younger you making out with your best friends wife," Quinn whispered back.

That was one of the unexpected outcomes of the whole episode. Tina joined their friendship group, spent far too much time hanging out with Rachel Quinn and Ali, and the rest was, as they say, history.

"So anyway here's the first anti bullying video we ever made," introduced Quinn.

"On a shoestring budget I'd like to plead in mitigation," Rachel added.

"Yes, it's just something we 'threw' together," finished Quinn rolling her eyes at Rachel.

The studio lights faded and the video played. The audience clapped again.

"And the outcome was ?" prompted John.

"We were grounded for what seemed like a lifetime," moaned Quinn.

"Quinn became adept at climbing the trellis…oh you mean the video?" said Rachel slightly embarrassed at missing the thread of the conversation,"

The slushy machine disappeared from school almost overnight."

"Along with your dream of it being named after you," added Quinn.

'Yes. I'm not sure the new sports hall being named after me is entirely apt giving my lack of sporting prowess," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"I think it's more to do with your friendship with Sue," gripped Quinn.

"There was extensive compulsory training for all staff and students," Quinn brought the conversation back on topic.

"Followed by the implementation of a cutting edge anti-bullying strategy featuring student forums and involving both bullies and the bullied in finding positive solutions," added Rachel.

"McKinley High's still at the forefront of tackling bullying initiatives," Quinn explained.

"And the impact on you two ?" asked John.

"Well we had a much calmer, less stressful rest of our school career, a more popular glee club that enabled us to go forward and win Nationals.." smiled Rachel.

"Where you were talent spotted," added John.

"And a version of the rest of Rachel's career is on the biography channel," offered Quinn slightly miffed that she was hardly mentioned in the programme.

"Well perhaps after co-producing that video you'd like to make your own version of Rachel's journey to success," suggested John to Quinn.

"I'm extremely happy in the job I do," smiled Quinn in response, again squeezing Rachel's hand,"I couldn't ask for a better employer". She paused, "Any chance of a pay rise?"

"I can't afford to pay you what you're worth," replied Rachel grinning at her as the audience yet again awwwed.

"Rachel, Quinn thanks for sparing the time to come and discuss the National Anti Bullying helpline and website and for sharing your experiences," Loud applause interrupted his speech as Rachel and Quinn muttered their"thanks for having us on the show" back. The Logo of the helpline and phone numbers and web address appeared on the screen behind them and the music for the end of the show began to play.

" One thing I was wondering and you've never told me after all this time," Quinn looked in Rachel's eyes and forgot about her microphone," just what did you say to Sue that led her to be your protector and then to get the new sports hall named after you?"

"You seriously want to know after all this time?" Rachel queried.

"Er um I well yes," mumbled Quinn.

"It's really that important to you?' asked Rachel.

"I feel we shouldn't have secrets," Quinn mumbled again.

Rachel raised her eyebrows inquisitively at Quinn.

"Okay, I'm just curious. Just tell me," Quinn pleaded.

"Look Quinn if it really bothers you that much what I said was," Rachel paused struggling to keep the grin off her face as she leaned in closer to Quinn's ear," forgotten a long time ago," and she then burst into gales of laughter as Quinn groaned.


End file.
